Acceptance
by Contradiction21
Summary: She'd never believed in her history. She'd never believed the stories. She'd never believed her world would get turned on its axis, again. Now she has to juggle living up to new expectations, forgiving the people who hurt her the most, keeping her two best friends by her side, and fighting for the lives of everyone she knows and loves. All thanks to Bella FUCKING Swan.
1. One

**This is my first try at writing a fanfiction. I've had this idea for a long time and have finally decided to publish it. In this story we will delve into the life of Alex Black, hot-headed, stubborn younger sister of our favorite werewolf. Read and review if you would be so kind, tell me what you guys think! Like it? Hate it? Love it? Should I keep uploading? Let me know! Again, this is my first time, and I accept all criticism and/or opinions. I'd really like to know what you guys think.**

 **Disclaimer: I, of course, do not own any of the Twilight characters depicted in my story, aside from my own OCs.**

 **Another disclaimer: My characters curse, a lot. lol So if foul language from our main characters and friends bothers you, I would suggest you don't continue.**

* * *

 _Same shit, different day._

 **ONE**

The walk to school was a short, but painful one. I wasn't ready for winter break to be over. I needed more time to sleep and do nothing. And by looking up at the faces of the boy on either side of me, I could tell that they agreed. Both boys had heavy bags under their eyes, their sluggish steps a few behind my own. Joshua Uley, who was usually all soft round cheeks and bright brown eyes, looked down at the broken pavement as he walked and talked in a hushed voice to the other boy. Each blink he took slightly longer than the one before. If he kept this up he'd run right into a pole, and I'd let him. He was one of my best friends. Our fathers were both elders of our tribe, which was just a fancy old timer way of saying they were a few of the leaders of our community. And being as our fathers were also best friends, and Josh and I are only two months apart in age, we took our first steps in the same home, said our first words around the same time, and held onto each other when his father and my mother died when we were about five years old. Yup, me and Josh have been besties since pampers.

The six foot boy on the other side of me chattered away as we got closer and closer to our eight hour prison. Tristan Lake, looking just as tired but trying to hide it behind his signature smirk. But he couldn't hide the tired way his shoulders slumped, his pale skin. Well, paler than usual. Tristan had moved to the Rez with his very white, very happy mother when he was about eight years old. People sometimes treated him differently because he was not all Quileute, but he never let it upset him. Even as a kid when he was introduced into our class he still smiled his crooked smile and introduced himself with pride as all of the other reservation kids -and even our teacher- looked on at his pale skin and hazel eyes in confusion. That very same day, I was late to lunch and saw that a couple of school bullies had Josh backed into a corner. His face was red with anger and fear, his slight frame curled up in anticipation as one of the bullies waved his fist around and spit threats at him. I'd run to them, pushing my way through the bigger boys to stand in front of my friend. They begun to tease me, pulling at my long pigtails and poking at Josh's too big glasses. And just as I'd cocked an arm back ready to pound one of the jerks, Tris'd stepped in and put a stop to the bullies; quickly putting them in their place with slick words and barely concealed hostility. He scared the piss out of them, which had made me like him immediately. And when Josh and I'd thanked him for sticking up for us, he just smirked and thanked us for not looking at him as if he were a freak. From then on out the three of us stuck together; the outsider, the geek, and the tomboy.

We weren't so little anymore; Josh hit a growth spurt around the summer of 8th grade. Muscles grew and filled him out into a lean but strong 5'10, though he still wore glasses. At least they fit now. He loved his books, and he loved his video games. He was usually the sound of reason in our trio, trying to keep us out of trouble as best as he could over the years. His silver tongue got us out of a lot of sticky situations. Tristan and his mother started to become less and less of a big deal as time went on. And I mean, even though it was still seen as abnormal for a Quileute to marry outside our race, it was hard _not_ to like Mrs. Lake with her big warm smile and bright green eyes. Even after Mr. Lake passed away after a horrible accident a few years after their move to the Rez she never stopped being the warm and friendly person she was. Tris quickly grew to tower over most guys our age, taking on any sport you threw at him with ease. He did it all, basketball, football, baseball, even soccer. And though he started to become more and more popular throughout school, and annoyingly with the girls, he never acted differently towards me or Josh.

I didn't change much. I grew, but my 5'6 compared to my best friends' heights, and my brother Jacob's huge for no reason 6'7 was nothing. I outgrew the pigtails, and usually wore my thick shoulder length black hair up into a ponytail like I was today. And I still preferred my jeans, kung fu movies, t shirts, kick ass personality, and comfortable sneakers to skirts and lip gloss and rainbows and unicorns. Ugh, no way. Over the past two years I've seen high school start to change the girls I've known. Turning them into boy crazy idiots who worried more about what people thought of their hair than what they thought of themselves. And because I was different -and usually only hung out with Josh and Tris- I would catch other girls glaring daggers at me. Like I cared.

Alexandria Black is intimated by no one.

"Alex! Hello, earth to Alex!" An annoyed voice called, pulling me from my reverie.

"Huh? What! I was listening!"

"You so weren't. What'd I just say to Josh then?" Tris challenged, a knowing gleam in his eyes, a smirk plastered on that stupid face of his.

We'd made it to the school and were standing just off to the side of the staircase leading to the double doors under the big letters 'La Push High School'.

"Oh leave her be, Tristan. You know she wasn't listening." Josh said. "Drifting off there are we Alex?"

"Shut it, Uley. I was just thinking about how tired you two dorks look! You've no room to talk, you're barely standing up straight!" I laughed, shoving him in the opposite direction and making him stumble into a girl walking alongside her friend with bouncing brown curls and a skirt that may as well have been a belt. I wondered if she knew it was January.

She shot us a dirty look.

Tris and I burst into laughter as Josh mumbled an apology to the girl, his face turning dark with blush.

"Jeez, Alex! I could have knocked the girl over!" Josh exclaimed, trying to hide his laugh with a cough as the girl looked back at us again with a glare.

I laughed louder as Tris made obnoxious kissing noises in the girl's direction.

"And she wonders why all the girls hate her in school." Tris said, wiping a stray tear from one of his eyes.

"Nah, they hate me because I don't have a stick up my ass like the rest of them!" I said, hopefully loud enough for the princess to hear. "That, and the fact that I'd rather hang around you two dweebs than sit in a circle talking about Ricky Forge's butt."

"Dude, I could have gone my entire life without that mental image." Josh said in disgust at the same time Tris said, "They talk about his butt? Do you think girls talk about my butt?"

I laughed and rolled my eyes, pulling my two best friends toward the large double doors.

Once inside the building me and the boys made our way to our lockers. First Josh's, then Tris', and lastly my own. Talking about all the stupid things we did over winter break. Like the time we walked a trail in the forest that forever surrounds La Push and Tristan accidentally woke up a hibernating skunk and got sprayed. His mom lost it when we brought her foul smelling son back to her home, waving a broom at him and making him stay in the small shed beside their home until the smell passed. Or the time we stayed up for literally almost 24 hours watching bad kung-fu movies until we all passed out on my living room floor. When I had finally awoke my brother was standing over the three of us, his face a hard mask of disapproval and anger as he looked at Tris' arm draped across my midsection in sleep.

"Man, I swear the stare he was shooting me woke me out of my damn sleep!" Tristan said, subconsciously rubbing the spot on his arm Jake had punched him in. "I'm lucky to be alive."

"You know how protective Jacob is," Josh had his nose in his phone as he walked, poking away at some video game. "You're lucky he didn't rip your arm clean off."

We'd just reached my locker. I rolled my eyes as I put in my combination and yanked the door open with a little more force than necessary. "Protective my ass, he actually has to be around for him to be protective."

Both boys gave me sympathetic looks, which only served to aggravate me more. I barely saw my dad or Jake these days; they were always running off leaving me home alone, sometimes for days on end, with nothing more than some food money and the occasional sticky note taped to the fridge with some lame ass excuse about La Push 'responsibilities'.

Thinking about my family, or the fact that sometimes it felt like I barely had one, started to put me in a bad mood. I barely caught onto whatever pity filled response Josh was throwing my way.

". . . hate it, but come on Alex. You know they love you. Sam is the same way with me. Sure it sucks but we've gotta learn to play with the hand we're dealt." He finished, a forlorn look in his eyes as he spoke of his older brother.

I snorted as Tris chuckled and said, "Yeah, yeah we're all pitiful losers no one wants around. Josh will you come _on_? The bell's gonna ring soon and if you insist I try my hardest to pass a class I could give a damn less about, let's at least get there on time."

I laughed at the reproachful look Josh shot Tristan before he shook his head and smirked in my direction. "Yeah we'd better go, see you at lunch Alex." He said, giving me a half hug with the arm he wasn't using to hold his books before walking off. Tris tugged on the end of my ponytail and began walking backwards beside Josh, letting out a chuckle as I gave him the finger.

 _I hope the dork falls._ I thought bitterly to myself.

Now that I'd started to think about my brother and dad I just couldn't for the life of me shake the dejected mood I'd found myself in. It wasn't fair. Things hadn't always been like this and, though I'd rather swallow my own tongue than say it aloud, I missed how things used to be. My brother had always been a very strong and consistent part of my life. He helped my dad with raising me a lot after Mom had passed, as I'd imagine keeping up with a five year old is trouble enough without the fact that he'd been wheelchair bound since I was born. Every event, whether it be school related or track related, Jacob was there cheering me on whenever my dad was unable. He was there through all the cuts and scrapes and awkward girl phases and he dealt with it all in stride. I'd always adored my older brother, looking up to him and trying my best to make he and my father proud. Even taking after his love of mechanics, enjoying each and every lesson he'd given me. By the time I was thirteen I could build a dirt bike from scratch.

But that all changed about two years ago. Jacob had reconnected with an old friend; A girl from Forks named Bella. Our father and hers had always been close friends. I faintly remembered spending afternoons with dad, Jake, and the gruff man with the gravely voice and his pale daughter. She'd moved back to Forks from living with her mom or something, and the moment she did my world got turned upside fucking down. Don't get me wrong I had nothing against the girl-in the beginning anyway. Sure Jake started acting all googly eyed over her, and all I heard was 'Bella Bella Bella' all damn day, but if Jake was happy so was I. I even expected them to start dating after a while, but she ended up getting with some uppity rich kid from the city and broke my brother's heart. And if that wasn't enough to piss me off, she basically ditched him afterward. I'm talking about completely cut him off. And I had to sit back and watch as Jake crumbled to pieces.

His infatuation gave way to sadness. Which gave way to depression. Which gave way to these . . . mood swings. He would go days without even speaking, then one day he'd snap at me or my dad out of the blue, then disappear into his room for hours and emerge as if nothing had happened. He'd become furious to the point of trembling like all the time. It only got worse over time until one night dad -in a weirdly calm voice- told him he should go stay with Sam Uley for a few days after one of his outbursts. And when he finally came home I looked at him . . . and it was like looking at a stranger. The big goofy smile I'd been accustomed to wasn't there, in it's place was an unreadable mask . . . The warmth in his eyes was replaced by a hatred so strong I'd cringed away from him, fearing it was aimed at me. In front of me stood a stoic, distant, almost cold person I barely recognized. I'd questioned my dad about it but he acted as if nothing had changed. As if my brother hadn't turned into this completely different person. Jacob stopped spending time with me all together, and I eventually stopped trying to get him to tell me what'd happened, what'd I done to deserve to get shut out so completely. He spent all of his time either with Sam and his new group of friends, or sleeping. I stopped trying so hard in school and quit track. There was no point in really trying when there was no one there to cheer you on. I mean, Josh and Tris tried to be there for me as much as they could but I couldn't and wouldn't expect to be coddled when they had their own lives. My dad turned all of his attention that wasn't on the community to my brother, and I was left to my own devices. My bitterness turned into hatred for a certain brown haired girl from Forks. If Bella hadn't shown up and ruined everything I would still have my brother, my father wouldn't have to worry so much about Jake that he barely noticed when I was in the room.

I wouldn't be so alone.

"Bella _fucking_ Swan." I murmured, slamming my locker closed and heading off to my first class of the day.

* * *

 **Welll? What'd you guys think? I'd appreciate any reviews, let me know!**


	2. Two

**I'd like to thank everyone who took the time to read my story and reviewed so far! You guys have no idea how much you taking the time to read this means to me, my loves! Enjoy chapter two and don't forget to review and tell me what you think so far!**

 **Disclaimer: I, of course, do not own any of the Twilight characters depicted in my story, aside from my own OCs.**

* * *

 **TWO**

I literally could not care less about this class.

I hated history, and listening to my teacher's incessant droll made me want to jab my eyes out with my number two pencil. It's not like it was hard or anything, I just found it _so_ boring. Who cared about a bunch of dead guys? Thomas Edison wasn't going to write my English paper. Hearing all the same stories, over and over, about our Ancestors and the Great Wolves wasn't going do anything except bore me to sleep. The latter, seeming more like fiction rather than factual information that should be taught in a classroom, had been instilled into the heads of most kids at the Rez at a young age.

I remembered hearing the same stories when I was younger and how after my father had finished telling the story, Tris had begun running around the bonfire howling his lungs out to the stars. Naturally Josh and I had followed his lead, baying to the sky to my father's amusement. His hearty laugh filled the large clearing we often sat in with my brother, Leah and Seth Clearwater, and their parents Harry and Sue. They were good ghost stories, but they were just that . . . stories. Myths of Cold Ones to scare little kids into behaving. The reason to tell such stories in a classroom, I didn't know.

I just had to make it through this period and then I had lunch. So instead of putting my head down and going to sleep like I desperately wished to, I began to doodle in my notebook. Leaning my head lazily on one propped hand, I drew little moon and star shapes across the top of my paper. It wasn't until I felt someone kick my desk, and my hand almost slip from under me, that I looked up.

I shot a glare in the direction of my attacker only to see that the person beside me was none other than my friend Cara. She shook her head at me with a disapproving smile, black curly hair getting into her eyes as she did.

 _Pay attention!_ She mouthed at me.

I smirked and stuck my tongue out in her direction.

She just shook her head again and went back to listening intently to the teacher.

Cara Gregory was a nice girl. Unlike most of the female species at our school she didn't immediately piss me off. She was kind, and very smart. She wasn't self-centered, and she cared deeply about her friends and those around her. She wasn't someone I originally saw myself being friends with actually, what with her girly antics, all but perfect manners, and exasperating views on what was deemed 'lady-like' or not. But I took to her our freshman year, when I saw her being hounded by a bunch of scum baseball players and she ripped them apart with just her words. I couldn't stop myself from laughing out loud, slightly impressed with the way she stood up for herself. And when she noticed I saw the altercation she beamed in my direction and decided we were to be friends. I didn't mind too much. The more I got to know her, the more I realized she was more than capable of keeping up with me and the boys; always speaking her mind, never letting anyone sway her belief of what was right or wrong. I had realized she was more than just some girly-girl with an annoyingly happy smile and a mother hen complex.

Maybe I shouldn't judge books by their covers so quickly.

 _RING!_

I sighed in relief, gathering my books together and made my way out of the classroom.

Cara was waiting for me at the door.

"You really should pay attention in class Alex," She chided, falling into step beside me as we made our way to the cafeteria. "What're you gonna do when we have a quiz! Draw all over that too?"

I could almost picture her wagging her finger at me with a hand on her hip.

"Oh geez relax, Cara. I can always grab some notes to study." I rolled my eyes up to the ceiling. "Who cares about quizzes anyway, it's not like they count for much."

"It's a new semester Alex, can we start it off at least _pretending_ to care?"

But before I could reply a heavy arm draped itself around my shoulders.

A strong, foul smell invaded my senses.

"Hey, ladies. Miss me much over break Alex?" Ricky Forge said, invading my personal space.

"Ralf! Will you get your big caveman hands off of me!" I said as I shoved him away.

"Ouch baby, you wound me," He said gripping at his chest with his hand, mock hurt on his face.

"If only," Another roll of my eyes. "Ever heard of personal space?"

Cara giggled into her hand as Ricky walked alongside us, trying once again to put his arm around me.

I batted him away and he pulled back only to fold his hands behind his head as he walked.

"You know you missed me girl, you don't have to front." He said cockily, not fazed at all by my rebuff.

Ricky looked down at me with a smirk on his face and a mischievous sparkle in his dark brown eyes. His long black hair was slicked back with too much gel, and whatever cologne he used made my eyes water. Being captain of the football team and our QB had naturally made him one of the most popular guys in our school, and I couldn't for the life of me figure out why he insisted on attempting to flirt with _me_ when there were plenty of airheads waiting to hang on his every word. It wasn't like the kid was ugly, his high cheekbones and athletic build was enough to make a girl drool -Cara frequently being one of said drooling girls- I just was not one of his fans.

He was arrogant. He was a bully. He was dense. And he was too fucking close _again_.

"No, what I _miss_ is having clean air to breathe. Can you back up a few feet please?" I said angrily. "What the hell are you wearing, essence of wet dog?"

"You don't like the smell goods?!" He said in shock, dipping his head into his armpit to sniff himself before replying, " I've never gotten any complaints before, sweetheart."

"Aw, Alex be nice." Cara said, still giggling as she poked me in the side.

I shot the traitor a sideways glance and she blushed.

"Yeah, Alex! Be nice." The idiot echoed as we reached the cafeteria. "Come sit with me today, we can talk about just how nice _I_ can be." He grinned, waggling his eyebrows.

Was this kid serious?

"No thanks, I'd rather sit with people who don't make me want to retch up my lunch," I said sweetly, slowly backing away.

Just as he began to speak he was interrupted by a loud, "Why were you talking to that dork?" As one of his meathead friends walked up to us, speaking as if I wasn't standing right there.

What a dick.

I had half a mind to show the dumb jock that this dork wasn't to be messed with, but Cara quickly caught the angry gleam in my eyes and towed me away from the boys to get our lunch.

I heard rather than saw Ricky shove his friend and say loudly back, "Dude, what the fuck! That wasn't cool." The guy shoved back. Next thing you know they were wrestling on the cafeteria floor like a couple of apes in a zoo, cackling away all the while.

No one even bothered to give the mock fighting boys a second glance, save for their friends' obnoxious hoops and hollers, and the giggling cheerleaders glued to their sides.

"What were you and half wit talking about?" Tris said, an eyebrow raised questioningly as Cara and I placed our trays down and took our seats at the end of the long rectangular table with he and Josh.

"Oh you know, he asked me to sit with him, and I asked if he'd picked all the fleas out of his fur." I said with a with a roll of my eyes, sporking some mashed potatoes into my mouth.

"I can't believe that jerk still has a thing for you," Tristan growled.

"Why do you care, Tris?" Josh poked, pushing his glasses back into place on his nose and looking at Tris with a strange smile on his face.

"What? No, I don't care!"

"I'm just saying, she can date whoever she wants. If she chose to be with Ricky, you should at least be happy for her." Josh said with the same smile on his face.

"No way, she can't date someone as dense as that and expect me to be OK with it. She should be with someone better than that douche." Tristan said angrily, crossing his arms over his chest.

Josh chuckled then turned to Cara and asked her about some math homework they were assigned.

"Um, excuse me?" I said, though it sounded muffled because my mouth was full.

As she pulled out a notebook Cara shot me a glare over her papers, "Alex. . ." She warned.

I quickly swallowed my food before I continued, "Yeah, yeah manners and all that shit. Anyway! I have no interest _whatsoever_ in that lump of hair gel." I waved my spork around for emphasis. "And who the hell are you two to speak of who I should, and shouldn't date for that matter."

"Well we are your best friends, Alex." Josh smiled, then continued to look over the many notes Cara had taken.

Tristan wouldn't meet my eye, busying himself with flinging peas farther down our table at a small group of girls as he grumbled, "And friends don't let friends date dumb."

"Speaking of unrequited love," I said trying to steer the subject from myself. "I heard Winnie Longhand is on the hunt again." I smirked in Tris' direction, hoping to remove the scowl on his face.

If it was one thing I knew he liked, it was being fawned over. And boy, did Winnie a.k.a La Pushes' favorite school slut fawn over the big guy. All big lips and big boobs, shirts a size too small and self respect even more so. I held back a scoff as the memory of her literally trying to sit on Tris' lap at lunch last fall played in my head. He of course loved the attention. It was enough to make me puke.

"Oh God, hopefully I can stay clear away from that chick this semester."

"Whaat? The Great Tristan Lake refusing his biggest fan?" I batted my eyelashes at him mockingly.

His frown deepened and he looked away.

 _What's his problem?_

"I'm not into that bimbo." He said with a roll of his eyes, still throwing peas at people, still not looking in our direction.

"You weren't saying that last semester when she was basically grinding on your leg that one time at lunch!" Cara said with a snort, recalling the same day I had. "It was like she was doing some kind of gross mating dance."

Cara and I laughed as Tris ground his teeth, pulling back another spork full of peas before letting them fly.

Some of them got caught in a girl's hair and she turned and started flinging insults in our direction. Tris' scowl quickly turned into one of feigned innocence as he stuck his spork on Josh's plate without him realizing.

"Josh, if you throw one more pea over here I'll kick your damn teeth in!" The girl yelled, her many bracelets making noises as she shook her fist in our direction.

Josh looked up from his notes in confusion, strands of his dark brown hair falling into his eyes. He shot Tristan an accusing look when he understood what the doofus had done.

Tris finally let out his signature laugh, clapping Josh on the shoulder.

"Hey guys!" Cara said excitedly, calling our attention before Josh and Tris could start to bicker. "Let's go into Port Angeles this weekend. I'm dying to see that new Avengers movie!"

"Oh yeah! Let's do it! I want to see Thor kick some ass." Josh said, the dorkish smile he got whenever he got excited about something on his face. "He's like, the strongest one in that group."

Tris, seemingly out of his bad mood, snorted and leaned his elbows on the table as he said, "Nah, man. The Hulk would kick Thor's ass no problem!"

"What're you stupid?" Josh countered, giving Tris a disbelieving look.

"Oh goodness, here we go again." Cara mumbled as the boys began to bicker back and forth.

"Dude, you brought it up." I chuckled. " But yeah, I'm in. Sounds like it'd be fun. I'd rather not sit in the house all weekend anyway."

Going to the movies sounded better than sitting in an empty house alone any day. "Cool." She grinned, then went back to her notes as the boys continued to go back and forth for the rest of the lunch period.

* * *

 **Chapter 3 will be uploaded soon! I hope you enjoyed this chapter, later lovelies.**


	3. Three

**I was originally going to keep the entire story in Alex's POV, but after some contemplating I've decided that a few POVs from other viewpoints could be really interesting. So be on the lookout for a few from Josh, Tristan, and maybe even Jacob. Also, it is safe to assume that the viewpoint is Alex's unless the chapter title states otherwise. Let's keep the ball rolling, shall we? Enjoy!**

* * *

 **THREE - Tristan's POV**

That douchebag hadn't taken his eyes off of her the entire lunch period. Her back was to his table but being as Tris sat across from her, he saw that asshole Ricky shoot looks in their direction countless times. Once the jerk even caught Tristan catch him staring and just smiled all sly like. He itched to knock the smirk off of Forge's fucking face. The quarterback could have any girl in the school and he just _had_ to set his beady little eyes on Tris' best friend. It was bad enough he walked into the cafeteria with her, way too close for his liking by the way. When he saw the disgusted look on her face he felt a surge of satisfaction, feeling even better when he watched as she pushed Forge away.

 _She didn't want Ricky._ He reminded himself.

When the bell rung signaling the end of lunch Alex and Cara walked ahead of Josh and Tris, chattering away about their class schedules. Alex apparently had Art next, the excitement for her favorite subject showed in the way her soft brown eyes lit up. The wide, face splitting grin showing as she spoke of it was a heartwarming sight. She barely smiled like that anymore.

 _I wish I could make her smile like that at me . . ._

"Dude, you're staring again," Josh said low enough so the girls a step ahead of us wouldn't hear, nudging Tristan with his elbow.

A blush spread over his cheeks and he looked away, embarrassed to be caught gawking at her again.

It'd been happening too much lately.

It was too obvious, he needed to hide it better.

A sigh. "Why don't you just tell her."

Tris shot him a dirty look mumbling back, "You know I can't do that. Things would change, and I-I don't want that. Besides," He rubbed the back of his neck with my hand in frustration, "It's just a phase. It'll go away."

Josh snorted and shook his head, saying nothing.

They continued to walk down the crowded hallway, everyone rushing to get to their next class. Then some kid rammed right into Alex, knocking her over as he pushed through the crowd, moving too fast to even stop for an apology. Tris quickly caught her arms to steady her as she tumbled over.

Worry she'd been hurt, and the urge to pound the passing kid's face into dust quickly consumed him until I heard her yell, "Watch where the hell you're going asshat!" Angrily in the direction the kid had ran off in.

Tris chuckled, helping her to her feet.

"You alright there, killer?" He said with a smirk, quickly pulling his hands away when he that realized he was still holding onto her.

Shit, he hoped she didn't see the lingering red on his face.

"Yeah I'm fine, I'm fine." She said brushing off her jeans with an annoyed look. "If I see that guy in the halls, he'll be hearing my mouth."

"Oh, I'm sure everyone heard your mouth, Alex." Cara said, picking up a stray book that had fallen out of Alex's hand in the altercation.

Alex laughed, grabbing the book away from her friend before she turned and looked up at Tristan with a warm smile. She suddenly wrapped her arms around his neck, giving him a quick hug.

"Thanks for catching me, Tris." she said before releasing the dumbstruck boy as she and Cara headed down the hall with a wave and a called, "I'll catch you guys later!" before she was lost in the crowd.

Tris stood there like an idiot looking after her, the stupid flush on his cheeks growing darker before he heard someone clearing their throat beside him.

Josh raised an eyebrow at the taller boy, a smug look on his face. "Just a phase, huh?" He said chuckling.

"Oh shut it, man." Tris rubbed at his neck again.

 **0:0:0:0:0:**

He'd made it to class just in time. There were still a few free seats in the back and Tris quickly made his way to one before the bell rang. He sighed heavily as he sank into the chair, preparing himself mentally for the long period.

Digging through his book bag to pull out the right notebook, a small folded piece of paper slipped out of it and onto his desk. Tristan unfolded the paper curiously and written in delicate cursive was his mother's handwriting.

 _Have a good day dear, pay attention and tell Sweet Pea I said the same! ~ Love, Mom_

He smiled at my mom's personal nickname for his best friend. No one else could call her that, and if they even tried there would be hell to pay. He should know, having Alex damn near break he arm once when he'd teasingly called her by his mom's pet name for her.

Tris' mother absolutely adored Alex, and vise versa. She immediately took to his two best friends when he'd brought them home from school that day years ago. Welcoming them with a warm smile and hugs, chattering their heads off and asking a million and one questions about themselves as she fixed us after school snacks. When she learned each of them had lost a parent, she all but crushed the two blushing kids to her chest again in empathy. From there on out she'd looked after them like she did for her own kid; laughing with them, teaching them, and chastising them when need be. From the beginning his mother's soft spot for Alex was obvious. She instantly felt a connection to the girl, having grown up without a mother herself. Attempting to fill that mother sized hole in Alex's life without even realizing she was doing so. She loved Alex's brave, daring nature. Her blunt honesty, and her fierce protectiveness over those she cared about. Tristan's mother was one of the few people Alex had learned to let her ever present guard down around. Letting her softer, warmer side show when in his mom's presence. He knew Alex looked to his mom like her own in a way, going to her when she felt she had no one she could relate to, though he'd never admit to her he knew that. She'd try to break his damn neck. No, Alex _hated_ showing what she thought was weakness. Hated anyone knowing she was sometimes lost and more times lonely, putting on a brave face for even he and Josh sometimes. So Tris was glad that his mom could be there for her when she felt like she had no one she could turn to, when she finally needed a break from always trying to be so strong.

He tucked the note safely into his pocket, reminding myself to hand it to Alex later.

Someone plopped into the seat beside him, the chair sliding and hitting back against the wall from the weight thrown into it.

 _What the fuck is that smell?_ Tris scrunched his nose up against the stink.

"What's up, Pale Face?" Ricky said in his direction, grinning.

 _You've got to be kidding me._

"What the hell are you doing in Algebra? Since when can you even count to ten?" Tristan shot back at him, already aggravated at having to spend an entire period with the dim wit.

"Awe, what's wrong pretty boy? Pissed I was pushing up on your little friend?"

Hot, white anger shot its way up Tristan's spine hard and fast. He said nothing, looking to the front of the classroom as our teacher began writing on the chalkboard. He tried to ignore the idiot sitting beside him.

"Her nose turns kinda red in this cute ass way when she's irritated, did you notice that?" He continued on as if he didn't notice the tense way the other boy sat, Tris' clenched fists sitting on the desk. "Don't even get me started on that body of hers, curves in all the rig-" His head snapped over to glare at Ricky.

"Watch it." Tris said sharply, the anger swirling dangerously in the pit of his stomach. "One more word and I'll pull your tongue out through your fuckin' nose."

"Oh, touchy are we?" Ricky's lips turned up at the corners, not at all fazed by the threat. "And that mouth dude, I love that smart mouth of hers. I mean, I could find better use for those full lips if you ask me, but that smart ass attitude just makes me like her more."

"I said _watch it_. You're not gonna talk about her like that in front of me. I don't give a fuck how you supposedly feel about her. One more word like that, and you're finished." The anger pooling in his stomach slowly made its way to the rest of his body, consuming him.

"Yeah? And you gonna do something about it?" He said, louder this time causing several other students to turn their heads in their direction in curiosity.

"Try me dip shit," The heat, it fogged his head. It felt like his eyesight had a slight red haze to it. Tris couldn't think around the rage he felt. Forge had one more time. One more fucking word out of his cocky ass face and Tristan would jaw the living shit out of hi-

"Boys!" The teacher snapped from the front of the room. Both of their heads turned from glaring to one another, to her. Her face was set in a look of annoyance.

The anger left Tris' body like the turn of a switch at the teacher's voice. A fire being doused in ice water. He was left reeling.

"I'll have none of this bickering during my lesson! Shape up or I'll send the both of you to the Principal's office!" She said sharply.

"Yes, Ma'am." He mumbled, slowly regaining my composure.

"Sorry, Teach." Ricky said dismissively, slouching down into his chair and crossing his arms across his chest.

He shot Tristan a look that promised that this wasn't over, and he eagerly sent back one of his own.

The dumbass had crossed a line. He was nothing but a douche bag, trying to stick his dick in anything he could find. He only wanted Alex because she was one of the only girls in school who didn't swoon at his every word. Tris wouldn't let his best friend be used like that. And Forge had another thing coming if he thought Tristan was gonna back down like some of the smaller kids he saw him push around and bully in the halls. One way or another, Ricky was gonna regret what he'd said.

Tris ground my teeth together, looking away from the cocky, smirking bastard to the chalkboard. He pushed down the sickening feeling in his stomach left behind by the anger that had consumed him so wholly and so quickly.

He gripped his pencil tighter, willing himself to calm down.

Not noticing the small splinters that began to form in the pencil in his hand.

* * *

 **I know this chapter is a bit shorter, but let me know what you guys think about the whole 'other POV' thing. Want to hear more from Tris? What about a Josh chapter soon. . . Hmmm what to do, what to do. Love you guys.**


	4. Four

**I know it's been a while, I was having a little trouble getting the next few chapters laid out. Thank you SO much for the favorites, the follows, the reviews. You all are amazing, and I hope you continue to enjoy my story.**

* * *

 **FOUR**

I pushed myself harder, enjoying the sting in my muscles with each bound I took. Air pushed its way to and from my lungs, coming out as rough pants through my parted lips. I smiled. I'd missed this. The rush of air whipping against my face as I passed the others, strands of hair that had slipped from my ponytail sticking to my neck and forehead in sweat. I stopped only when I heard the bell chiming from the school beside the track, signaling the end of the school day. I tilted my head up to the sky, relishing in the afterglow of my run. My muscles still singing from over use after so long.

I heard someone's heavy steps rushing to catch up to me.

"It wasn't a race, you show off." Josh said breathlessly as he stopped beside me, bracing his hands against his knees and taking in a big lungful of air. He was covered in sweat, his glasses were fogging up.

"Not my fault I burned you guys." I chuckled, looking back at the rest of my gym classmates who were far behind us.

They were all in various stances of exhaustion, some even laying on the track, their chests heaving from the two mile run our gym teacher had us go on.

"None of us have four years of track under our belts either!" He said in defense, attempting to push me. It was almost too easy to dodge out of his sluggish way.

I laughed as he tumbled over into the grass dramatically and rolled onto his back. I leaned over him, smiling as the loser played dead, his head rolled to one side.

"Dude, I haven't run for real in what? Like, two years? Man up!"

I reached out a hand to help him up and he gratefully took it, groaning as he did.

"Alright ladies! Let's wrap it up, hit the showers! Tomorrow we'll be doing step aerobics!" Mr. Kent called, blowing his whistle and then signalling to the students who were too far to hear him.

"Thank fuck, it's been a long ass day." I said with a stretch, excited at the thought of a hot shower.

"Seriously. I have _Drama_ before this! Do I look like a damn theater dork?" Josh said, brushing off his basketball shorts as we walked to the locker rooms.

"Nah, you're more of an anime and comic book dork," I said with a roll of my eyes. "That's _so much_ cooler."

"Oh shut it, Speedy Gonzales!" He laughed. "Wait for me alright? We'll walk to the front steps together to meet up with Tris'." He said, making his way to the boy's locker room.

 **0:0:0:0:0:**

My hair was still wet in some places. I pulled the annoying strands from under my shirt with a groan. After my quick shower and changing back into my jeans and favorite black t-shirt, I'd slung my backpack over one shoulder and went to take a seat on the bleachers to wait for Josh to come out.

He always took forever getting dressed, being the neat freak that he was. I couldn't be too mad at him. With his mom's drinking habit since his father's passing, and his all but absentee older brother, he'd been in charge of keeping his home together for years. He knew his mother would throw a fit if he came home covered in grass stains and sweat. She wasn't above putting her hands on him if something was to her displeasure. It burned me up and I'd insisted more than once that he come and stay with me, but he refused time and time again. He felt as though his mother was his responsibility. He knew that without his father there, and his brother gone off to God knows where with my own and their little pack of weirdos, that she'd have no one to look after her. He was a much better son than the woman deserved if you ask me.

A chill ran down my spine.

I felt eyes on me. I couldn't tell you how I knew, but I did. I felt what I could only describe as a warm tingle, as soft as a feather, against my skin. If I had been lost any farther in thought I wouldn't have noticed it. The tingle slowly turned into a searing against the left side of my body, like I was sitting next to a fire place. My head turned instinctively to the direction of the heat and met hard, brown eyes.

Seth Clearwater.

He was standing a distance away from me, as stiff as stone and looking directly into my eyes. He gazed at me with an intensity that made me almost uncomfortable. His hair was cut unevenly, as if he'd cut it himself with a pair of house hold scissors. He wore only cut off jean shorts, even though it was January and the sun would be setting soon.

 _What the hell. . ._

Seth hadn't been on school grounds for years as far as I'd known, having dropped out his sophomore year. He was no longer the gangly, thin kid I once knew. His bare chest was broad and sculpted. His face had lost its childlike roundness. He used to be a sweet, open person. One who laughed often and loudly, who's personality lit up a room. Looking at him now, I saw hard lines set onto his face, as if he hadn't smiled in ages. His arms were held rigidly at his sides. His eyes were cold and distant in an all too familiar way. He used to hero worship Jake, and now it'd looked like he'd followed in his footsteps.

He just stared at me silently, unmoving. His eyes never left my own, looking right through me as if he could see into my very soul. There was an undeniable question in his eyes, one I didn't think I had the answer to. He stood in front of the trees that lined the forest. Behind him I could have swore I saw movement in the bush. . .

I heard the door to the boy's locker room open behind me and saw Seth's eyes dart in that direction once, quickly and calculatingly. His body seemed to tremble, his entire being shaking violently. Another wave of heat lapped against my skin. Was that fear I saw flash in his eyes? It was gone too quickly for me to tell. He trembled again and just as the warmth enveloped me, I heard a voice.

"Alex!" I jumped; Josh was much closer than I'd thought.

I looked up into the perplexed eyes of my best friend.

"What the hell are you staring at?" he said, looking over to the forest's edge in confusion.

Seth was gone.

"N-nothing, just lost in thought." I stammered, standing up and wrapping my now dry hair up into a half assed bun.

"Let's go. . . Tris is probably pissed we took so long." He wrapped an arm around my shoulders .

" _You_ took so long," I corrected, shooting one last wavering glance over my shoulders into the trees.

Call me crazy, but I could have sworn I saw a pair of glowing eyes stare back.

Josh pulled me closer to his side, chuckling unevenly and steered me toward the front of the school.

 **0:0:0:0:0:**

I opened the door to my little red house, relieved to finally be inside. The dripping faucet in the kitchen welcomed me, the only sound that could be heard throughout my empty home. I hated when Jake left the faucet on. That constant drip serving to remind me that my brother had been in too much of a rush to get away from here to even turn off the sink correctly. My father was never home long enough for it to annoy him. He preferred to spend his days over at the Clearwaters' with Sue and Old Quil Ateara.

I stomped my way to the kitchen, jerking the faucet to the left to turn it off entirely the way I'd told my brother and father to do a million and one times before.

Once inside my cozy little room I collapsed into my pile of blankets with a heavy sigh. The guys had talked enough amongst themselves on the way home to allow my thoughts to stray. I was still stuck, trying to wrap my head around the fact that I'd seen Seth . . . What was he doing at the school? Where was Leah? Why the hell had he been damn near naked in the mid of winter? Man, I wondered how the late Harry Clearwater would feel if he knew his kid liked to parade around high school grounds being a creep.

I'd only seen Seth with my brother, Sam, and the others on a few occasions over the years. No one knew where they disappeared to, and everyone would rather steer clear of the menacing looking group of guys -and Leah- than ask. One day about a year ago Josh and I'd seen them up close. We'd been heading down to First Beach and while we walked along the rocks and sand we'd heard excited yells. We'd looked up to the cliffs neighboring the beach and saw the group of about ten all standing around the cliff's edge, most of them shirtless. All except Leah who'd had on a ragged looking tank top and shorts smudged with dirt. They all laughed and pushed at each other with comfortable familiarity. Then one after the other they began to jump into the grey water far, far below the cliff. My brother and Sam stood center of the group. Josh had pulled at my arm, urging me to move along and forget about them, afraid of being caught staring. But I couldn't, entranced at the sight of each body, diving so far and so fast. Many Quileute kids enjoyed cliff jumping, but never from so high up. I'd wondered fleetingly when my brother had gotten over his fear of heights. It was then the remaining of the group still on the cliff parted, allowing Jacob to come to the edge. His face was split by a bright wide smile I hadn't seen in years. He then stood stock still, closing his eyes and taking a deep breath and for a moment even looking peaceful. Until he'd opened his eyes and met my own. The smile quickly left, replaced with his favorite scowl. I'd gasped at the intensity and power I'd felt roll off of him, even from so far away. He looked angry to see me there, watching him. His companions then all looked in our direction as well, expressions varying from worry to looking just as pissed off as Jacob. He'd looked away from me with an almost bored expression, saying something to his friends lowly before he finally took that high, graceful leap into the air. I'd turned my back on him, anger and abandonment coursing through me. I'd left the beach abruptly without checking to see if Josh had followed.

Jacob had no place for me in his life anymore. He'd found a new family. He could look relaxed, almost happy around all those people. But one look in my direction, and the mask was back up. The strange mixture of anger and an emotion I could never place always in his eyes when he looked at me.

 _What did I do? Why does he hate me?_

"Alex."

I was pulled from my reverie by a stiff, formal voice.

Bolting upright in my bed, I met the eyes of my brother.

"What do you want." I said sharply, gripping onto my sheets.

"I just wanted to ask how you were, how're you feeling?" He stood arms crossed, leaning his weight against my door frame.

His voice was tight, almost as if he were forcing himself to speak.

I hadn't even heard him come into the house.

"I'm fine. Peachy fuckin keen."

"Since when do you curse?" He asked, raising a thick black eyebrow.

"Since when do you care?" I spat at him, anger quickly shooting down my spine.

I thought I saw hurt flash in his eyes, but it was gone between one blink and the next.

"I care, Alex." He said simply, his voice hard.

I rolled my eyes up to the ceiling of my room, preferring to watch the blades of my fan spin rather than look my condescending big brother in the eyes.

"How was your first day?" He continued.

"It was fine," I said again.

I didn't want to deal with this. I didn't want him here, pretending to give a fuck just so he could leave me here alone again. Even though a small part of my traitorous mind hoped he'd stay, hoped he would sit with me on the couch and allow me to tell him all about my day, my classes, and the amazing feeling running again gave me. I shook my head of the thoughts, my natural defense mechanism taking over; lashing out.

"Can we speed this up, I've got homework to do. Let's fast forward to the part where you leave." I made sure to lace each word with venom.

He looked at me sadly, letting his arms fall limply to his sides.

He took a step into my room.

Warmth followed him in. With him standing in the small space, the chill of outside was quickly forgotten. Like he was some kind of portable space heater. He stood in the middle of my room, seemingly looking for the right thing to say, and it was like with each beat of his heart I felt a heat kiss my skin. It was strange, and weirdly comforting.

I was immediately reminded of my encounter with Seth.

"Listen, things are. . . difficult right now." He struggled, shifting awkwardly from foot to foot. "I really do care, more than you could _ever_ know."

"Care to elaborate?" I said, still not looking at him though something made me want to.

"No." The distance was back in his voice. Curiosity drove me to look at him again, and sure enough his jaw was set stubbornly. The dark brown in his eyes hardened. His body held so tightly I could see a slight tremble every now and then.

"Why the fuck not? What is it against the rules for those in your little cult to talk to their family? Am I not allowed to know about you guys' plan for world domination? Or maybe you guys just like to sit around for a good old circle jerk, it would make sense being as though none of you barely wear any damn clothes."

" **Enough!** " He shouted at me.

I'd never heard that tone in his voice before. I found my mouth snapping shut before I understood what was happening. He looked livid. A selfish part of me took pride in it; about time I got an emotion other than disinterest out of him.

We glared at each other, neither one willing to back down or look away.

I wanted to curse at him, yell at the top of my lungs for him to go away and to go kiss the ass of his new _family_ rather than stand there and claim to give a fuck about me. But something told me not to. Every muscle in my body seemed to be telling me to keep my mouth shut.

I saw his shoulders eventually sag as he let out a long, bone tired sigh. He hung his head, breaking our eye contact, his body giving a violent shake.

"Alex. . ." He said lowly, his voice now filled with an anguish I didn't understand. "I am so. . . _so_ sorry." When he lifted his head, water filled eyes looked back at me. "I had hoped… I-I wish…"

"Jake, what's wrong with you?" I said, finding my voice again though I spoke no louder than a whisper now, shocked to see the amount of pain in my brother's eyes.

More trembles wracked his body as he looked up at me gravely, the emotions slowly draining out of his face. Standing ramrod straight again he said, "You wouldn't understand... not yet."

 _What the fuck was that supposed to mean?_

Frustration and rage filled my body, causing me to forget about the compulsion to stay quiet that had taken over just a moment ago.

"Don't speak to me as if I'm a child, unable to keep up with you! You come in here, going on about how you supposedly care and apologizing and all that, as if you're going to be around. As if you care enough to stay and actually listen for a change. One call from your beloved _Sam_ ," I spoke his name like a curse, " and you'll be back to fucking ignoring me. It's what you and dad do best, shut me out. Why are you even here? Why even come in here, spouting this bullshit to me when you're just going to go on like I don't exist. Why even pretend you don't hate me!" I was shouting now, held back tears burning my eyes. But I refused to cry in front of him. He'd broken me enough, he won't get the satisfaction of my tears.

He stood still and silent as I shouted at him, the only emotions I could see were in his eyes; shock, defeat, and a consuming sadness all swimming together.

"Get out." I whispered, my voice now hoarse.

"Alex, listen to me," He tried to say firmly, though I heard a slight quiver in his voice as he spoke.

"Get. _Out!_ " I screamed, scrunching my eyes closed. Trying to fight down the anger and hurt I felt battling for domination in my body, trying to get my tensed muscles to relax.

When I opened my eyes, he was gone.

With a soft click I heard the front door close, and the only thing to be heard throughout the house besides my hyperventilating breaths was the dripping coming from the kitchen sink.

* * *

 **Stalk-y old acquaintances and exasperating older brothers, oh the angst. Poor Alex. Hope you liked it. :)**


	5. Five

**FIVE**

 _I'm running. Weaving my way through the trees with an ease that comes naturally to me. I hear small things in the bush and dirt at my feet scurry to get out of my way. I smell them. Their earthy, subtle scents resonate on my tongue-familiar. The soil under me is soft and cool, melding to the shape of my feet with each step. With a shock I find I'm not the only one running in the forest, there are others. Running closely behind me. I hear their heavy footfalls getting closer to me at an impossible speed. Unease fills me, fear. I push my legs to go faster, away from the unfamiliar beings and further into the darkening forest that promises me escape. I hear them, I hear my name being called. I'm panicking. I have to run faster, I have to move! As I pick up my pace I hear them do the same, chasing me._ _I hear the voices as if they are whispering right into my ear, telling me to stop, to come to them. I don't want to! Leave me alone! Their words are overlapping each other now, driving me crazy. My quick steps falter, I can't concentrate. My body topples over a fallen branch, landing on my side as I hit the forest floor heavily. My head whips around in a circle to see that I'm surrounded by dark figures, cloaking themselves in the shadows of the trees. The only thing I can see of each of them are glowing eyes until they each throw their heads back in synchronization, and make the most bone chilling sound I've ever heard._

 _Their voices meld into one in a victorious howl._

I sprung upright in my bed with a desperate gasp. There was sweat down my spine, sticking my camisole to my back. I put a hand over my rapidly beating heart, trying to calm myself down. In the distance I could have sworn I still faintly heard an eerie howl, brushing against my frosted window with the wind.

I shook my head to clear it, dragging my hands down my face as if to wipe the dream from my memory.

Looking over at my clock I saw a blue _6:18 a.m_ flashing in my direction.

I still had about an hour before I had to meet up with the guys for school.

With a groan I swung my legs over the edge of my bed, stretching and loosening the stiff muscles in my arms and legs as I did.

As I padded my way to the bathroom I passed my brother's closed door, my hand sliding along the old rough wood absentmindedly. I hadn't seen Jacob in three days, not since he'd showed up in my room and gave what I was sure he believed was a heroic attempt to smooth things over between us. He hadn't made another appearance since, and I wasn't expecting one any time soon.

I thought back to the strange dream. The chasing figures and the fear they caused me, and I felt anger. Toward my pursuers and at my own weakness for running away.

I was pitiful, even to my own subconscious.

I looked in the mirror hung above my bathroom sink, leaning heavily on the counter and taking in the tired way shoulders drooped, the purple bags under my eyes. I pulled my fingers through the knots in my greasy hair with a sigh.

After a long shower, my wet hair left hanging carelessly around my shoulders, and dressing in a pair of black jeans and a plain white t-shirt I headed to the kitchen to find something to eat. The cool hardwood against my bare feet sent small shivers up my spine.

I was more than a little surprised to find my father sitting on the couch as I made my way through the living room, his eyes glued to the TV until he looked up into my own when I paused at the sight of him.

"Hello, Alexandria." He said carefully, watching me closely.

I guess Jake told him I spazzed out.

"Hi, pop." I said, regaining my composure and continuing my journey to the kitchen.

I heard him slide into his seat and follow after me, the wheels of his chair creaking as if they hadn't been oiled in years.

He continued to talk to me with my back to him as I grabbed the cereal from the counter, and fished a bowl and spoon from the cabinets.

"I miss you, kiddo. I'm sorry I haven't, ya' know . . . been around lately," He stammered. "Things have been a bit. . . "

"Difficult?" I finished tonelessly, placing my items on the table before turning back to the fridge. "So I've heard."

"Ya gotta know that me and Jake are only tryna do what's right, Alex. Things don't make sense right now, but I promise you they will soon."

I'd heard that one before, and I was too tired to argue with the old man, so instead of cursing him out or saying something sarcastic I just gave a low, noncommittal, "Mhmm." in reply.

"You just gotta trust me." He said, desperation tinging his voice.

I felt anger sliver its way into my body, but I fought it down and took a deep breath before I turned back to the table to sit, milk carton in tow.

"It's kinda hard to trust someone you don't know, dad." I murmured looking into the bottom of my cereal bowl as if it would give me all the answers I'd been looking for these past years.

I heard his low intake of breath, and looking up at him saw that he had the audacity to look hurt.

"I'm doing my best kid . . ." He said, gripping onto the arms of his wheelchair.

I laughed once, humorlessly.

Around my spoon I said bitterly, "If this is what you consider 'doing your best' it's a wonder mom stayed with you all those years."

His grip tightened, his eyes hardened with anger and slight shock at my words. Low blow I know, even for me. But I was willing to bet my life that my mother would never have chosen secrets over family, would never have shut me out the way he did.

"She understood what it meant to be an Elder, she understood that my responsibilities did not just include you, or her, or your brother, but everyone in this community. My job is to keep order, to keep you all safe." He said proudly, lifting his chin as he spoke.

"If by 'safe' you mean in the dark, than sure." I said peevishly. "You, and Sue, and Old Quil all sit in your little circle with Sam and Jacob and whisper secrets like little school girls, and act as if the rest of us aren't supposed to know something's up."

I looked up from my bowl to my father's guarded face, he stared back at me silently.

"Not gonna deny it, huh?"

His jaw set stubbornly.

The sudden vibrating in my pocket broke our staring contest. I rose from the table to put my empty bowl in the sink and pulled my phone from my pocket, thanking whatever Gods that looked down and laughed at my life for the interruption.

' _Tris: 10 minute warning, get your ass in gear!'_

"I'd love to stay and talk while you stare at me cryptically, but I've got school."

I quickly ducked around him and headed to my room, rolling my eyes as I heard the squeak of his chair following close behind me.

"We do what we have to do." He said insistently, his tone grim.

I sat on my bed, pulling my worn black and white converses on one shoe at a time, choosing not to respond. I pulled my hoodie from the back of my desk chair and slung it around my shoulders, grabbed my bookbag, and moved past him again. I headed toward the front door without a glance at my old man.

"I've been doing what I've _had_ to do!" He called after me, sounding as if he were trying to convince himself.

I slammed the door behind me, letting out the shaky breath I'd been holding in and wiping away the tear I hadn't realized had fallen.

 **0:0:0:0:0:**

On the bottom of my paper I drew trees, dozens of little trees running across the lines that should have been my notes. Between the trees I drew a pair of eyes that stared up at me from the paper, large and knowing.

The final bell rang and I gathered my things, made my way out of the classroom and down the hall, still seeing dark oaks and hearing faint howls ring in my ears. The chattering from my peers surrounding me slowly turned into a dull thrum. Instead I heard waves crashing against a rocky beach, birds calling to one another high in the tree tops. Smelled the sweet scent in the wind that promised rain was coming.

I must've been losing it.

A hand on my arm brought me back to the crowded hallway.

"Alex, you ok dude?"

I looked up into hazel eyes. Tris' face was twisted in concern.

"Hey, I'm cool." I assured him, shaking my head to clear the cobwebs before giving him a weak smile. "H-how long have you been walking with me?"

"I've been here a few minutes. I saw you from down the hall, you looked kinda dazed," He glanced down at me in confusion. "I've been talking your head off since I caught up to you. Haven't you heard a word I've been saying?"

"I-I'm sorry Tris," I murmured as we made our way to the front of school building. "I've been lost in my head a lot these last few days, I guess."

All day, once at lunch and twice during classes, I'd found my mind somewhere else. Sure I was prone to the occasional daydream, but never before today had I been answering a question from a teacher in the middle of a class and just spaced out; my mind miles away and my eyes seeing dark shades of green and small flashes of bright red instead of a classroom. Never before today had I not heard a thing my friends said around me at our lunch table for what I came to found out was ten whole minutes, instead I'd heard heavy feet on soft dirt, trees being whipped up in the shifting winds.

What was happening to me?

"Has Jake shown up again?" Tristan asked hesitantly, bringing my head once again back to the present.

"No, and I doubt he will." My voice sounded bitter even to my own ears.

"At least he tried, right? That was the first time he'd shown up in like six weeks, maybe he's finally starting to get his shit together." I could hear the doubt in his words. No matter how much he wanted to believe my brother would change we both knew it was unlikely.

I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah, who knows. This time next week we could all be sitting around a campfire singing Kumbaya, hugging, and braiding each other's hair." I said sarcastically.

"As long as I get to bring to bring my ukulele." He said offhandedly with a chuckle.

"Is it really a party without one?" I laughed.

"I can totally see Josh with lilies braided into his hair." He chortled, playing air-ukulele and humming a happy tune. "We should make this a thing."

I felt a small pressure lift itself from my chest as we burst into laughter at the thought. I'd felt off, a constant ache under my skin I couldn't relieve myself of, a nagging feeling in the back of my mind I couldn't seem to quiet. Laughing and goofing around with Tristan left me feeling lighter than I'd felt in days.

But things never stayed pleasant for too long.

Our laughter was interrupted by the click-clack of skinny heels, and an annoyingly high-pitched, "Tristan!"

Tris looked up from the the hula dance he'd found himself doing in the middle of the emptying hallway to the tall figure in bright colors nearing us. Her long, high ponytail whipped back and forth unnecessarily along with her swaying hips. Her bright pink lips pulled back into a wide grin as she gazed at my best friend hungrily. Winnie stopped her determined stride inches from Tris' face, causing me to back up at her sudden closeness.

She reeked of vanilla and desperation.

"Tristan," She said again, her voice taking on a whining quality. "Why haven't you been answering my texts?"

He took a careful step back, trying to put some space between him and the skank.

"Oh, hey Winnie." He dodged, regaining his cool demeanor. "I haven't seen you around much since school started back up."

He didn't sound as if that was a bad thing.

"I know, right? It _sucks_!" She whined again, placing a manicured hand on his forearm.

I saw him glance nervously in my direction once, his face growing a shade darker.

Winnie followed his gaze, obviously annoyed to not have his attention even for a second, and gave a small start when her eyes finally set on me. She looked down her pointy nose at me the way one might look at an insect crawling across their floor. I instantly bristled, crossing my arms loosely over my chest and meeting her glare with an irritated look of my own.

"Oh hi, Alex. I totally didn't see you there!" She said cheerily, her face stretching into a big, fake smile over her highlighter lips.

"I bet." I said with a snort. "And why would you when you're so focused on gluing yourself to poor Tristan."

She moved even closer to him, her grip around his arm tightening. Her face morphed into an ugly sneer, lines forming on her forehead above her thinly plucked brows. I saw Tris' neck grow red along with his face in obvious discomfort. Whether from her nearness or my witnessing the slight gyrating she seemed to be doing unconsciously against his arm, I didn't know.

"Jealous, are we? You can't always have him to yourself, you know." She said in a sickeningly sweet voice.

"Ha! Please!" I laughed. "The day I'm jealous of you is the day I sprout wings and a tail, sweetheart."

Her eyes flashed and her cheeks grew flushed with anger.

I smiled, silently hoping she'd give me a reason to knock her on her ass.

"Um, listen Winnie," Tris intervened, clearly trying defuse the situation before I clocked his groupie upside her empty head. "I haven't been really paying attention to my phone much, you know with basketball starting back, I've been getting ready for the upcoming games."

She instantly perked up, satisfied with his excuse. She turned back to him with doe eyes, making a sympathetic noise low in her throat.

"You poor baby, I know you've been straining yourself with football just ending and now all the stress of carrying our basketball team. I understand." She placed a large, wet kiss on his cheek.

I made a gagging noise. Tris shot me an apologetic smile while Winnie gave me a dark glare. She then turned her attention back to her prey.

"If you ever need to . . . unwind. Just shoot me a text, I'll be there for you." She promised with a wink, not nearly as subtly as she believed, before raking her claws down his arm and switching her way down the hall.

"Bye, Winifred!" I called happily, smiling a thousand watt smile when she shot an evil look back at me over her shoulder. "It was _so_ unfortunate to see you!"

I then turned my attention back to my friend who's face was screwed up in disgust, the blush in his face slowly fading.

"Well that was absolutely mortifying to witness." I said, raising a brow at him as he wiped the sleeve of his shirt against his cheek.

"Sorry about that Alex." He said sheepishly, lifting an arm to rub at the back of his neck the way he often did when he was nervous. "You shouldn't have had to deal with that."

I snorted as we resumed walking. "No shit, Sherlock. No one should be subjected to such torture. I thought she was gonna jump your bones in the middle of the hallway."

"Shut up, dude." He said, the bright pink lipstick standing out against his pale skin. "I meant about her claiming you were . . . jealous."

He looked away from me quickly.

"Oh, Tris cut it out. The only thing you should be sorry for is making me have to witness that suckerfish's offer of helping you _unwind_." I mocked with a chuckle, noting the way his face reddened again.

He grumbled something about 'stupid girls' under his breath.

Just as I was about to tell him that his attempts to remove the lipstick from his cheek was a wasted effort -being as it barely smudged as he wiped at it continuously- I heard a familiar sound. Slowly rising in the distance there was the growing sound of overlapping howls that made the small hairs on the back of my neck stand on end. I knew that sound, that call. It was almost identical to the one from my dream, though now I heard one particularly heart-wrenching howl that stood out slightly from the rest; it was louder, it's wail carrying more sadness in it's song than its companions.

"Dude, I think it's raining out! Shit I forgot my umbrella, did you bri-"

"Do you hear that?" I interrupted, grabbing Tristan's arms and stopping us in our tracks.

He looked at me as if I'd lost every bit of my mind. Maybe I had.

"Hear what, Alex?" He said, confused looking around the empty school. "We're the only two here."

The howls still rose far away, from forest's direction. My body began to ache, as if the sound was causing me to want to jump out of my skin.

"You don't hear that?" I looked up into his brown-green eyes desperately. He had to hear it, there was no way I was imagining something so real.

"Alex . . . have you been smoking with Ricky or something?" He put a large hand on my shoulder worriedly. "There's no sound, my friend."

A thought popped up suddenly in my head.

"Why wasn't Josh in school today?" I asked, my voice desperate and intense for a reason even I didn't get.

Tris only looked more confused. "H-he had to stay home to help out his mom. I said that at lunch today, Alex. Are you feeling OK?"

"I'm fine." I said automatically as we stepped out into the rain, wrapping my arms around myself.

Tristan looked unconvinced as he pulled my hood over my head and wrapped his arm around my shoulders, pulling me along with him toward our homes.

I shook the whole way, my ears hearing rapid footfalls against wet soil, my eyes seeing shades of dark green and flashes of white and grey.


	6. Six

**SIX**

I paced back and forth across my room restlessly. I glanced down at the phone in my hand again, debating on whether I should call and leave another message. I'd tried calling Josh five times in the past hour and still hadn't heard from him. We were supposed to be meeting up soon to head to the movies and no one had seen him in three days. He even skipped school again the day before. Josh never skipped school. I was worried. Something felt wrong, but Tris continuously assured me that it was nothing, that I was being paranoid and that Josh was probably just dealing with his mom's bullshit again. He'd let us know if something was wrong, Tris had said.

So why couldn't I accept that. Why couldn't I let go of the nagging feeling resting in the back of my mind, telling to me go find him. Telling me that I should be near him, should be protecting him.

My phone gave a shrill sound. I looked quickly to the large screen, my hopes falling a bit when it wasn't Josh's name that popped up.

' _Cara: Are you ready to go?'_

I responded that I was and no later than thirty seconds after I'd pressed send did I receive another text from her saying, ' _Cara: Cool, I'll pick up Tris first. I'll be by your place in 15.'_

' _Have you heard from J?'_ I sent hopefully.

' _Cara: No, sorry hun. Want to wait a bit longer and see if we can reach him?'_

' _Nah, it's cool. He's probably just busy. Maybe if we get back before too late we can head over to his place and see what's up?'_

' _Cara: Sounds good to me bby cakes!'_

I sighed, throwing my phone onto my bed and looking into the floor length mirror that hung on the back of my door. My hair was bone straight-I'd actually put a flat iron to it instead of my usual brush and go-falling around my shoulders like a black veil. I wore a pair of slightly worn black combat boots, my dark blue skinny jeans tucked safely into them. My black t-shirt had simple white letters across the chest, a quote from my favorite half-blood prince, that read; _Vengeance is very sweet._

Me and the guys would watch the Harry Potter weekend event whenever it came on ABC family-which was often. I could watch all eight movies over and over again. Josh's favorite character was the wholesome Harry, Tris' was Sirius. I myself didn't understand how someone could have any favorite other than Severus. He was a genius, and his loyalty ran so deep he promised to protect the son of his greatest rival with his life for a woman who didn't even love him back. _That_ was dedication. Love made you do things you'd never think you'd do. It had the power to redeem and destroy you. I idly wondered if I would ever experience that kind of consuming love as I slung my jacket onto my back and stuffed my phone, keys, and wallet into my pockets.

A sudden sharp pain rippled through me, stealing the air from my lungs. I took a seat on my bed to catch my breath. It was getting worse, the body aches that no amount of ibuprofen seemed capable of curing, and getting more frequent. The muscles under my skin felt stretched to the point of agony, causing me to double over. I wrapped my arms around myself as my muscles gave another painful throb. I crashed to the ground, gasping. I didn't know how long I laid there curled in a ball on the cold floor, each beat of my heart causing my body to shudder wretchedly. The only thing I was able to focus on was the blinding pain.

Then between one rattling breath and the next it all disappeared, leaving me heaving on the cool hardwood in incredulous relief.

A horn honked loudly from the front of my house, cutting through the thick fog clouding my mind. I scrambled quickly to my feet, catching my disheveled reflection in my mirror. My hair stood up in wild directions on one side, my eyes were huge and unnerved. Not one twinge of pain was left in my bones. If it hadn't been for the sheen of sweat covering my body, and the flush of exertion on my face, I would have almost believed I'd imagined the whole thing and that I'd had some kind of mental breakdown.

The horn blared again impatiently.

I quickly ran my fingers through my hair and raced to the door, pushing thoughts of unraveling sanity away for the time being.

Cara's orange 1974 Chevy Vega was parked in the dirt path that acted as my driveway. She looked almost brand spanking new if I did say so myself. I'd just installed a new carburetor, in 'Pumpkin' as Cara called it, and changed her oil over break. She purred like a kitten now. The Jacob that I used to know would have been proud.

Tristan reached from the backseat across Cara again to lay his hand heavily on the horn, looking at me in agitation.

"I'm coming, I'm coming! Christ!" I yelled to them, making my way down the steps and around the front of the car to the passenger seat.

I slid into the warm leather, placing my feet up on the dashboard comfortably.

"Could you have taken any longer?" Tris said irritably as he laid down across the back seats.

"Can it, Trissy Poo," I said, casting him a sideways glance, "You're lucky I decided against a moonlit stroll along the beach."

"Will you two cut it out." Cara chided in her best mom voice, "We're already running late, and I don't need you guys bickering the whole ride there."

"He started it." I grumbled childishly, fighting a smirk when I heard Tristan blow a loud, wet raspberry in my direction as we pulled off.

The ride into the city was calming, to me at least. Tris' loud rapping along with the latest Drake song playing on the radio and Cara's off key singing of the chorus might not seem serene to most, but it was like a numbing balm to the prickly feeling that had been in constant attack of my psyche. The constant twitch under my skin that threatened to drive me insane ceased; I could finally relax. Whenever around my friends I felt like I was where I needed to be, I felt like I could breathe again.

Once parked we clambered out of the car, Cara and I laughing at Tris' attempts to get a number from the many girls we saw walking the streets in packs on the busy saturday night as we made our way to the theater. The line was long and moving at a crawl. The wind whipped around us viciously, carrying with it a strange smell that made my nose curl up and the small hairs on the back of my neck stand up slightly. I glanced behind me and saw that Tristan too looked as if he smelled something foul, Cara was busy shivering in her thick faux fur trimmed overcoat, her face tucked protectively in the soft wool.

"A-aren't you two freezing?" She asked, her eyes taking in my thin jacket and Tris' bare arms in disbelief.

I shrugged at her, not the least bit bothered by the frigid air. Tris chuckled at her pinked cheeks, wrapping a large arm around her shoulders. The movement caused the dark red material of his v-neck t-shirt to rise up. I quickly averted my eyes from his flat midriff, a blush of my own forming though not from the bitter wind.

He quickly grabbed and pulled me into his other side, tucking me under his arm as he said, "You getting cold too, huh?"

"I mean why wouldn't she, do you see the flimsy thing she's in? You should have brought a thicker jacket, Alex. I hope the line moves a bit faster, I don't want to get sick again I just got over. . ."

Her voice trailed off as I snuggled closer into Tristan's side, not for the for amazing warmth he seemed to be radiating, but for the immense comfort I felt being there. The smell of laundry detergent mixed with the earthy scents of sage and bergamot that always clung to his skin. He always asked me to pick up his favorite body wash for him on my trips to the Bath & Body Works in the city, much to manly to be caught there. I gave a small smile, his warmth and smell engulfing me and making me forget the faint, disturbing aroma that had crept its way into my senses. We spent the next ten or so minutes in line, talking animatedly about what we were hoping to see from the film before we were finally granted access to the theater.

After plenty of yelling at the screen, some throwing of popcorn at unsuspecting moviegoers, and a bit of lecturing from Cara that our behaviors were less than acceptable, we made our way out of the theater along with those who were smart enough to stick around after the credits for the peek at the next movie. We agreed to find somewhere to grub next, Tris insisted that he'd die if he didn't eat soon and the two buckets of popcorn he'd devoured were but a mere snack, and then we'd head to the arcade.

"Did you see the way the Hulk punched the hell out of Thor," Tris said excitedly. "I knew he'd kick some serious ass. I mean, even Loki stood no chance!"

Cara nodded in agreement, laughing while Tris threw various punches to the air and reenacted a scene from the film.

"Josh would have liked it." I said, wondering what the dork was currently up to.

"If he wants to see it, I'd come again." Cara smiled.

"Of course," I assured her as we turned down the long hallway and toward the entrance of the theater. "So that means no spoilers, Tristan."

The boy in question held up his hands in defeat, laughing at the evil look both Cara and I was giving him. "Oh, ye of little faith." He said, trying and failing to look offended. "I won't say a thing, I swear."

Nodding once in approval Cara lead us outside, pulling her coat close around her again. We headed down the crowded streets in search of a decent meal, none of us in the mood for Chinese, and none of us in the mood to deal with the group of rowdy pre-teens that frequented our favorite pizza place. Cara walked ahead of us, determined to find somewhere we could relax and eat before it got to be too late.

"You're going with us to Josh's after this, right?" I asked Tristan, apparently bringing him out of his own deep thoughts as the scowl I'm sure he didn't realize was there left his face.

"It's kinda late Alex," He said apologetically. "Why don't we just wait until tomorrow. I don't want to get the kid into shit with his mom."

"We've shown up at his place later than this before!" I said stubbornly, not willing to go another day without knowing what the hell was up with my best friend.

Tris just shook his head, that brooding look back on his face.

"Yeah, but you know every time we did Mrs. Uley was nice and passed out. We haven't talked with him, so we don't know what's going on over there right now." He said impatiently, as if this was something I should have considered from the gate.

I growled lowly to myself, hating that he was right.

It took almost nothing to set Mrs. Uley off, and whatever Josh was going through I didn't want to make it worse. More than once had we seen him cover for something silly one of us had done or broken in his house, and then saw the bruises he tried to conceal the next day. On more than one occasion we'd witnessed her meltdowns, once a few years ago over the fact that the dishes weren't put away. She'd proceeded to throw the plates to the ground, then in her drunken stupor she'd fallen and cut her arm on a shard of glass. Josh had rushed to her side despite the dark red mark covering his cheek from her slap, quickly bandaging her bleeding appendage and swearing us to secrecy.

Tris had promised not to say a thing about his mother's state to a soul, after that allowing Josh nights over at his whenever he felt he needed an escape. I would have told someone if I had someone to tell. My father knew the Uleys well, and I'm sure he could have talked to sense into Joshua Uley's wife had he been around enough for me to voice my concerns.

"Tomorrow." I said, looking up at Tris resolutely.

He nodded once in agreement, his eyes reflecting back the concern for our friend that I knew my own eyes held.

"Guys!" Called Cara, catching our attention, a bright smile on her flushed face. "Why don't we eat here?"

She was standing in front of a cozy looking restaurant, the smell of fresh baked garlic bread caressing my nose with each person coming or going from the door.

 _La Bella Italia_ read the softly glowing sign across the front of the building.

"Pasta!" Exclaimed Tristan excitedly, all traces of distress gone from his now grinning face.

Leave it to him to feel better at the mention of food. I rolled my eyes at his goofy smile, laughing out loud when he grabbed my wrist and towed me into the building after Cara.

Once inside we were greeted by the hostess, a taller woman with blonde hair, dark roots, and a practiced smile.

"Welcome." She beamed, looking over Cara and I lazily until she came to rest on Tristan. She appraised him with barely veiled captivation, raking her eyes over his frame appreciatively.

I cleared my throat, making the woman blush in embarrassment and pull her eyes reluctantly from the oblivious Tris.

"Can we have a table for three, please?" I asked politely, pushing away the sudden and unreasonable disdain I felt for the woman.

We followed her through the crowded main dining area until we came to a booth on the far end of the restaurant. We slid into our seats, Cara and I on one side, Tristan on the other.

"Your server will be right with you." Ms. Flirtatious said, directing her statement at the hazel eyed boy across from me before walking away, her hips swaying excessively.

"Someone's got a fan." Cara said with a chuckle, watching the woman switch away.

I snorted my agreement and held back a laugh at Tris' confused expression.

"What? Who?" He said looking between the two of us as if he hadn't noticed our coquettish hostess.

Cara and I laughed as we awaited our server's arrival, going over the hostess' obvious attempts at flirting with our boneheaded friend.

I ended up getting chicken alfredo -my absolute favorite- while Cara got a chicken parmesan, and Tris got lasagna. We talked animatedly over our food, Cara chirping at us occasionally about manners whenever I smacked away Tris' fork as he tried repeatedly to snatch a piece of my pasta. We talked about the movie, the latest gossip about who was dating whom at school, and our already boiling hatred of the homework load our teachers had instilled on us even though we were only going into our second week of school.

I enjoyed myself. Relaxing as Tris told us about the different freshman that had tried out for basketball, listening intently when Cara gave me pointers on how to get through the first History quiz coming up, and cackling as I told Cara the story of how Winnie had basically tried to jump Tris in hall three days prior.

That is until my muscles started to knot up painfully out of seemingly nowhere. Not enough to cause me to double over, but enough to cause my friends to look over at me in surprise when I jumped without reason, my knee hitting the underside of the table painfully.

"You OK, love?" Cara paused her story to ask, brows pulling together in confused worry.

"Y-yes, I'm fine." I said robotically and my body gave another unpleasant throb. I held my body tensely, trying not to let the spasms take control of me again.

A vaguely familiar odor crept into my senses, making my body clench all the more tightly. The same stench from the movie theater line now lingered in the air, much more strongly and much closer.

I covered my nose, the aroma almost burning on my inhale in with it's sickeningly sweet stink.

I looked around frantically for the source of the smell, ignoring my friends' troubled looks, until I saw a flash of bronze hair and met the wide chocolate brown eyes of the girl I loathed most in the world sitting just just a few tables away.


	7. Seven

**I hope you guys like this one. I wasn't going to post this one at first, but why not? We haven't heard from Josh yet, and I kind of liked writing in third person limited. Don't forget to tell me what you guys think of the chapter!**

* * *

 **SEVEN- Josh**

"You have to _swear_ you won't interfere when the time comes." The boy said coldly, staring his brother straight in the eyes as he spoke.

He'd noticed that while the others did speak freely -and behave so too, to an extent- it seemed that only he could demand something of the leader without fear of retaliation. Most of the others thought of what he did, and how he spoke to their leader as disrespectful, that his refusal to submit warranted a challenge. Who was he, this newbie, to question their righteous commander? Josh didn't see it that way. He just did not feel as much of the compulsion as the others seemed to to follow his older brother's every whim.

He watched as Sam ran a hand through his shaggy hair, frustration clear on his face.

"Fine." He bit out finally, his hand dropping to slap loudly against his bare thigh. "Only because it doesn't make a difference at this point in Alex's case, and I'd rather she have you to talk to when it happens. But you will be careful, you will watch her closely, and if you feel as though your control is slipping **you will come to us**. And you **will not** speak of what you know to them, to anyone." He stated clearly, the Alpha timbre in his voice daring Josh to challenge his rules.

The smaller boy nodded his head solemnly.

"Thank you."

He then started to make his way out of the forest, stopping at the border of the trees to check for unfamiliar, prying eyes before he darted into his house through the unlocked door. His brother's call reached his ears easily as he made his way silently up the steps.

"Be back by sundown tomorrow." He'd said.

Josh held back a groan, not at all looking forward to the continued gruesome training.

As he entered his bedroom he wondered if his mother was under enough for him to take shower. He had dirt encrusted on every part of him, there were grass and pine needles stuck in his hair, and the mud he'd been unable to wash completely away in a stream still stuck to his feet and hands. He heard her deep breathing and slow heartbeat through the walls, but still decided he'd better not risk it; God knew how little it took to set him off recently and he wouldn't risk endangering his mother or his secret.

He rummaged through his closet, grateful when he found a clean pair of jeans to put on. He didn't even bother with underwear, what was the point?

He slid the rough fabric over his sore, bare body with a small sigh. He collapsed on his bed, burrowing himself under the covers as if to ward off the cold air blowing through his window.

That was not the case, he barely felt the cold anymore.

The smell of the linen brought him comfort, after so long surrounded by new and overwhelming scents he was glad to be back in his home that smelled of clean clothes, lemon disinfectant, and stale alcohol.

Why had this happened to him?

The way the Elders, Jacob, and Sam had put it, one was supposed to have symptoms of the Change first. Body aches, uncontrollable tempers, and fevers days if not weeks before they Phased. He'd had barely any of that. He had his first Phasing after he'd gotten home that past Wednesday afternoon, after his mother had yelled and cursed at him for bringing home his sweaty stench and ordering him to go buy her another bottle, even though she knew he was well under the legal age to be able to do so. It shouldn't have made him snap, at that point Josh knew that his mom's drunken outbursts when he came into the house from school were equivalent to a normal parent greeting their kid and asking about their day. But it'd made him lash back at her in pure fury regardless. Telling her to shove the almost empty bottle she waved at him in anger where the sun didn't shine before he'd stormed off. Just as he'd made it into the cover of the trees around his home, he yelled his frustration to the sky and before he knew it he was down on all fours, running at a speed that should have been impossible.

The Elders had also told him he should not have had such an easy time adjusting, they said that his quick, calm, and accepting take on his new life was abnormal. That not even Sam was able to Phase back of his own will after only two days, and to top it off it seemed as though Josh already had a better control of his temper than some of the pack who'd been Changed for years. He hadn't missed the grudging looks he'd gotten from the others, the resentful way they thought of his exceptional tracking ability and his above average strength and speed. Why was he so different?

A freak among freaks.

Thinking back to his crass words to his mother he felt a wave of shame. He should not have spoken that way to her, she was an ill woman and she needed help, not another man in her life calling her bat-shit crazy and writing her off as another problem they had no time to deal with. Yes, Josh now understood why his brother was not around, but he would not discard their mother. He understood that he couldn't tell his mom what was going on, but he wouldn't abandon her. He wouldn't abandon anyone he cared about no matter how much the others wanted him to. As long as he was able to keep himself in check he would juggle his old and new life. He would never make someone feel the way Sam had made him feel all those years; unwanted and unimportant. They expected him renounce his family like they had done to theirs, like Sam had done to him.

Like Jacob and Billy were still doing to Alex. . . He grimaced as he thought of the hardships his best friend was soon to face, the lies and betrayal that she'd soon be forced to deal with. He wished they'd just tell her the truth, it was only a matter of time before she found out anyway. He'd even asked Sam if he could tell her, warn her, but Sam had forbade it. It was not his place, his brother had said, it didn't work like that. Josh hoped that when the time came Alex could learn to forgive her family, and could learn to forgive him for the lies he had to tell her until it was her time.

He sighed as the distinct sound of two different pairs of footfalls against the soft earth in the trees around his home drew him from his sulking. He was allowed to be home, allowed to speak to his friends, even allowed to go to school for the time being, but he guessed that didn't mean he wouldn't be watched like a hawk the whole time.

He momentarily wondered if he'd ever have true privacy again.

 _School. . ._

Would he really be able to do it? He knew he had responsibilities now, unyielding, life endangering responsibilities, but could he really be able to keep up with his school work, studying, and lying to his friends when he still hadn't even mastered the art of not bursting out of his clothes whenever someone pressed the right buttons? He was good at controlling his rage, but did that mean that when guys like Ricky Forge provoked him he'd be able to keep himself from Phasing in front of the entire student body?

Would his friends look at their changed friend and think of him the way he knew they thought of Sam and the others? He knew that he looked more like them now. He didn't need his large glasses when his eyesight was perfect, he knew that when he faced them he'd now be able to look Tris in the eye, and that his short cropped hair looked like a neater version of those of his new brothers. Would they reject him? Would Cara want nothing to do with him?

His heart gave a painful jump at the last thought.

The girl with the wild curly hair and kind smile had always made things flutter vehemently in his stomach, but the thought of that sweet smile turning into one of disgust made him feel down right sick. He knew that if the girl of his affections, or worse yet his best friends, cast him away he'd be lost.

He shook his head against the notion; he knew them. He was different, but he was still the same person. Cara wasn't that kind of person. And he'd known Tris most of his life, and Alex since he was born. They would never shun him, no matter how much he'd changed on the outside. . .

Before he slipped into a fitful sleep, pushing down the sense of unease that filled his gut, he hoped against hope that he was right.

He'd just have to wait until tomorrow and see.

* * *

 **This is my shortest chapter yet, but I'm really happy with the way it came out. I hope you guys enjoyed it too, muaahhss.**


	8. Eight

**EIGHT**

Rage. Consuming, breath halting rage. Looking into the large eyes of the girl who single handedly ruined my fucking life, it took every ounce of self control I had not to jump over Cara's lap and make my way over to the table where she sat just a few feet away.

My body ached again, but this time the pain seemed to pull me in that direction, like it wanted me to lunge at her. Like this was what I was supposed to do. My nostrils flared, each breath I took bringing that horribly sweet smell into my lungs, fueling my already cataclysmic fire.

I saw a white hand wrap protectively around her shoulders. My rose tinged sight took in the copper haired boy at her side, his yellow gaze regarding me apprehensively. His pale, paste like skin wrinkling and his brow furrowed as he leaned over to whisper something urgently in the girl's ear.

A low, thunderous feeling I didn't recognize erupted in my stomach at her now sad expression. Why was she looking at me with such grief? Did she know how much she royally fucked not only mine, but my brother's life?! Who the _fuck_ gave her the right to look so upset when she was out on a romantic little date while her supposed best friend's life lay in shambles. While he was just a shard of the person he once was because of her, when the brother I'd know laid in pieces at her feet that she'd decided to step over for some One Direction want to be.

I watched as the boy beside her continued to whisper in her ear, his lips moving quickly, his tawny eyes never leaving my face. The girl's eyes started to well up with tears, causing the slight red of my vision to burst into a blood like veil, the roaring feeling in the pit of my stomach inching it's way up my throat.

"Alex!" Someone called.

I snapped my head over to look at my friend, Cara's eyes were wide in shock.

"What in the world has gotten into you?" She asked worriedly, placing a hand gently over the one I had clenched tightly in my lap.

"What the hell are you staring at?" Tristan said, looking between the two of us before looking over his shoulder to where my eyes had once again found themselves trained. Once he took in the couple staring back at us anxiously he whipped back to face me, his hazel eyes full of understanding and an anger that dimly echoed my own.

"What's going on? What'd I miss?" Cara said uneasily. "Who are those people?"

"Alex. . ." Tris warned, ignoring Cara's inquiry. "I know what you're thinking, and it's not worth it. Don't do it, dude."

His calm, placating voice did little to calm the fire in my veins.

"What are you talking about, Tristan?" Cara asked again, her voice going up an octave with frustration.

Still looking daggers at the Swan girl, I faintly heard Tris give a short explanation in a low, clipped voice. His wary eyes never left me as he spoke, as if waiting for me to jump from my seat at any second. His voice was like a low rumble in my ears, I barely heard a thing he was saying to the worried girl beside me.

Every part of me, every single part, was focused on the table a little whiles away. Every sense I had was seeing them, straining to hear what they were saying, smelling that God awful smell that I now somehow knew was emanating from their booth. Every bone, muscle, and vein in my body was begging me to go over there. Pulling me in the direction of the two people cuddled on the bench seat who still hadn't taken their eyes off of me. I needed to do something, I needed to wrap my hands around a pale neck. I needed to fight. My instincts demanded it.

I saw the corner of boy with the yellow eyes' lips pull up slightly on one side in a challenging smirk, as if he was daring me to try.

I stood abruptly from my seat, barely noticing when my movement caused my drink to spill over and Cara to scramble for napkins. The red of my vision was nearly blinding, the only thing I could see was that booth.

A cool hand then wrapped itself around my wrist. I turned in the direction of the person who'd grabbed me, a snarl slipping from between my clenched teeth. Troubled hazel eyes looked back at me.

"Alex," Tris asked in a calm voice as he leaned across the table, "which of the Konoha 11 was the first to become a chunin?"

I blinked at him rapidly, taken aback by his random question.

Why the fuck was he asking me about Naruto?

"Sh-Shikamaru." I answered anyway, finding my voice again. The unnerving growl I'd been exuding retreating to the back of my throat. "Why're you asking such a dumb question?"

He just smirked at me and released my arm, nodding to himself in satisfaction.

"You're not too hard to calm down, Killer. Distracting you is what usually kept my head on my shoulders whenever I pissed you off when we were little."

I noticed then that my muscles had relaxed substantially in my brief confusion. That the scarlet that covered my sight was now just a pink curtain. And that the growing, rumbling anger that had been swirling in my stomach had died down. A little.

"Dork." I muttered, casting a grateful glance at him despite my biting tone.

"You're not still going over there are you?" Cara asked, plopping the ball saturated napkins on her empty plate before turning to look at me in alarm.

I was a little calmer, but with each inhale I took that stench fanned the lingering flames that burned me from the inside out. Glancing quickly over to their table again I saw that the boy still stared at us, the odd mixture of fascination and contempt on his face making me uncomfortable. Bella's eyes were downcast, pushing things around on her plate with her fork, her mouth moving subtly as if she were talking to herself. Small wet droplets were hitting their table top every now and then.

If she wanted something to bawl over, I'd give her something. No way in hell was I about to pass up an opportunity to put that bitch in her place.

"I'm going." I told my friends, not looking at either of them as Cara stood to let me out.

As I started to move toward the couple who now sat rigid and waiting, I felt a presence at my back and casting a glance over my shoulder saw that Tristan had begun to follow closely at my flank. I looked up at him with a question on my face and he just looked down at me and rolled his eyes before saying, "If you think I'm going to let you go alone, you're an idiot."

I chuckled, then turned my attention back to the source of all my life's problems.

When we made it to their table, Bella glanced her wide eyes up at me in nervous anticipation and if I wasn't mistaken, a bit of fear.

Good, she should be afraid.

But before I could get a word in her ghost-like boyfriend spoke up in a smooth, controlled voice.

"Could we offer you a seat?" He asked in irritating politeness.

I heard Tris snort softly at my side.

"No, thanks." I said stiffly, not taking my eyes off of his trembling girlfriend. "I just came over to let your girl here know how much she fucked up my brother's life."

The arm around Bella's shoulder tightened at my words, he pulled her closer against his side protectively.

"That kind of language is hardly necessary, Alexandria." He spoke again, his tone disapproving.

I bristled at his use of my full name.

The nerve of this prick.

I whirled on him, fully taking in his dead white skin and perfectly quaffed hair for the first time. Looking into his yellow eyes I felt a sense of complete revulsion. Everything about him seemed to make my skin crawl. Something screaming ' _Wrong! Unnatural! Shouldn't be here!'_ to me in the back of my mind.

A tremble ran down my spine, my muscles contracting painfully as I looked the stone like boy up and down. For some reason I imagined the fingers that clung to the girl's shoulder tipped with dripping red claws, his eyes bright red.

I knew then that the smell that was now overwhelming with my proximity to the booth was not coming from the pair, but from him singularly. The Swan girl simply smelled as if she was covered in the stink like some sort of disgusting perfume. The smell, the boy, his bright challenging eyes made me furious. Made me want to shred things, starting with the smug little grin on his face he was trying so hard to hide from his companion.

"You don't call her that." Tris said dangerously, speaking up when I apparently wouldn't.

His voice called me back to myself, pulled my eyes away from the unsettling boy and away from the urge to rip and maim that was slowly devouring me. I cast him a quick, appreciative glance.

"My apologies, I didn't mean to offend your girlfriend but that kind of tongue is hardly becoming of a young lady. And there's definitely no need for her to address _my_ girlfriend in such a way." The boy replied coolly, an air of calm arrogance surrounding him.

I snorted and heard Tris sputter at my side.

"Oh _fucking_ please," I said with an exaggerated roll of my eyes. "My fight isn't with you, Bieber. I'm here to talk to the girl."

I turned my gaze back on the quivering thing in question.

"H-how. . . is he? Jacob?" She squeaked up finally. Her eyes were downcast when her little boy band boyfriend was speaking to us, but when I'd turned my wrath on her she looked up at me in sorrow, tears threatening to fall yet again. I saw the white hand on her shoulder grip her tighter, and the boy made low cooing sounds to comfort her as if _she_ was the one going through hell.

"How should I know?" I lashed out, the flood gates opening and every drop of loathing I had for the girl soaking my words. "Ever since you walked into his fucking life he walked out of mine. Do you even _realize_ what you did to him? Do you know he doesn't even talk to his family anymore? That he barely has friends? That he decided not to got _college_? He was depressed for _weeks_ because of you, you heartless bitch! You _destroyed_ him! Who just ups and leaves their best friend like that? He turned his back on _me_ because of you! You ruined my fucking life!"

The longer I went on, the more tears fell down her cheeks, the angrier and louder I got.

By the time I was finished my monologue the girl was bawling her eyes out. The pale boy beside her was glaring at me angrily and rubbing soothing circles on her back as she wept into his shoulder.

"Save the damn water works," I said, livid that she had the gall to act like she was a victim. Like this wasn't all her fault to begin with. "You weren't around to be sad over the damage you caused, why pretend to give a fuck now, huh?"

Something like a growl escaped the pale boys' lips.

"You have no idea what you're talking about." He spit at me, his girlfriend too indisposed with her phony sadness to speak for herself. "She's hurting too. You think it was easy for her? To leave her best friend behind? She _had_ to. I'm the one wh-"

"Had to?" I repeated incredulously. "If she cared about my brother half as much as she claimed to she would never have left him way she did. Regardless if she didn't return his feelings or not because of _you_ , Sparkle Douche, you don't abandon your friends! She _abandoned_ him! And because of her he abandoned _me_!"

I finished on a shriek.

I felt large hands on my shoulders, gripping me securely and a voice at me ear, " Alex, chill. Remember we're in public and I don't want to get banned from this place. I'd miss their breadsticks too much." Tris said lowly, getting a humorless chuckle out of me as I dashed my own tears away angrily with the back of my hand.

I nodded at him, taking a deep steadying breath before turning back to the weeping girl.

"I-I'm. So. S-sorry." She mumbled between hiccupping breaths.

"I don't accept your apology." I said, getting more pissed off at her weak tears. I wanted a fight, not a pile of sobbing jell-o. "And if you were as sorry as you say, you would have said so to my brother two fucking years ago."

"That's quite enough." Yellow Eyes spoke up again, rising from the booth abruptly with his arms securely around the Swan girl. "Your fight is not with her, nor is it with me. You need to talk to your own people about your shortcomings. We're leaving."

What the hell was that supposed to mean?

He pulled a few bills from his pocket and threw them onto the booth table before briskly making his way out of the restaurant before I could say another word, still crying girl in tow.

I felt no satisfaction at their departure.

The sense of closure I always thought I'd feel if I'd ever had the chance to face down with Bella never came, instead I still felt angry. Putting her in her place gave me no relief, seeing her become a pile of trembling mush didn't quell the fury that consumed me.

I wanted to fight, to rip, to break something.

Why didn't she fight back?!

I stood there breathing heavily, my overwhelming ire slowly dying out as I watched them retreat, my hands still clenched in tight fists.

"Alex. . . Let's get out of here, okay?" Cara said calmly, coming up beside me and placing a soft hand on my forehead, looking at me in obvious concern. "You don't look so good."

"I'm fine." I grumbled as a wave of nausea mixed with the heat in my stomach. But I followed my friends out of the restaurant anyway, aware of the dozens of pairs of eyes that watched us leave.

Tris wrapped an arm protectively around my shoulders as the last vestiges of my anger disappeared, leaving me sagging against him in exhaustion.

He shook me a little as he chuckled, "That was one hell of a show, Killer. About time she got what she deserved."

I gave him a weak smile, though the last thing I felt like doing was laughing.

* * *

 **Thank you again for everyone who took the time to read, follow, favorite, review. I literally love you all.**


	9. Nine

**It's been a long time, my darlings. I honestly didn't expect all of the love I've received with all of the reads, follows, reviews, and favorites. I adore every single one of you, I appreciate you all, and I hope you guys enjoy this next chapter.**

* * *

 **NINE**

I sat up with a groan. My hand pressed against my wild hair as if I could stop the headache that was splitting my skull in two. As my latest dream receded to the back of my memory, so did the sounds of howling that'd been plaguing my mind every time I closed my eyes. This had to stop-these weird ass dreams. Me always running away from these people . . . these things, me always afraid and angry. What the hell did it mean?

I shook my head to dispel the thoughts then immediately regretted it, the ache in my head traveling its way to each of my limbs painfully.

I groaned again and disentangled myself from my sheets, trying to ignore the protest my muscles made as I moved. I stepped carefully over the large pale boy snoring on my bedroom floor, making my way to the kitchen to find something to whip up for breakfast. Tris had refused to leave my side last night; afraid that I was going to pass out or be sick. Even after Cara had stayed hours after we got to my house fussing over me, making an obscene amount of soup she demanded I eat before I finally got her to leave.

I rolled my eyes at the thought of my overbearing friends, running my hand along the wood of my brother's closed bedroom door thoughtfully as I made my way down the hall.

I'd told them both I was fine countless times, that I had just got myself worked up and that I probably just had some bad pasta. They weren't trying to hear it. After Cara shoved a thermometer under my tongue and read the 102F on the little stick, Tris would hear nothing else on the matter. He was staying the night, and he'd promised to keep Cara updated on my well being until I 'got better'. I spent the rest of the night condemned to my bed, fighting back the unpleasant muscles spasms that threatened to drive me mad so Tris wouldn't have more reason to freak out.

While getting breakfast started, I chuckled lowly at the memory from the night before of the 6 foot athlete curled in a burrito of blankets and glaring up at me from the floor as he demanded I lay down and rest.

By the time I heard movement from the direction of my room I was all but finished cooking. The pancakes were on the table, the plate of bacon was just done, and the last of the eggs were frying in the pan.

I didn't turn around when I heard a groggy, "What are you doing out of bed?" coming from the entrance of my small kitchen.

"Good morning to you too, sunshine."

I heard Tris drag his feet across the floor and flop down in one of the chairs at the table as I plated the rest of the food.

"You're sick, you should have woke me up if you were hungry." He grumbled on. "You should be in bed."

I rolled my eyes as I turned to face my best friend, going to sit across from him with the rest of our meal in hand. I tried to hide my amusement as he ran a hand through his hair, trying to tame the long black locks that stuck out in every direction. His hair was getting too long, he needed a haircut.

"Oh, can it Nurse Trissy. I feel fine."

That was a lie, but no way in hell was I about to sit in bed all day and let him fuss over me when we were supposed to go see Josh soon.

I ate my food silently, pretending not to notice when Tris narrowed his eyes at me as he crunched on a piece of bacon.

"What were you dreaming about last night?" He asked me after a while.

I looked up at him, eyes wide at his random question.

"I dreamt I was in Gotham, and that the Joker had stolen my last slice of pizza so I'd sworn righteous revenge on him." I lied smoothly once I'd regained my composure. For some reason I didn't want to tell him about my strange dreams. They seemed too personal, the kind of fear I felt in them too raw and real.

I swallowed my eggs and picked at my pancakes as his eyes narrowed further.

"Why are you lying?"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"You do, Alex." He said firmly.

I lowered my eyes to my plate, trying to fight down my rising irritation. Why did he care?

"It doesn't matter."

"It does!" He said, voice raising.

"Why're you getting so bent out of shape? I said it doesn't matter, and it doesn't! Christ! I said I'm fine, and I am! Why can't you just let it go?" I shouted back angrily.

"Because you're lying, Alex!" He said, hazel eyes blazing in frustration. "Want to know how I know? Because you spent half the damn night crying in your sleep!"

I looked at him in stunned silence. He continued before I could find my voice.

"Want to know how you spent the other half? Tossing, turning, and sweating your ass off like you were having some sort of fuckin' meltdown."

He took a deep breath, sagging in his chair on his exhale.

His eyes were bright with anger and worry.

I looked away, more irritated than ever though now it was at myself.

"You don't have to lie to me Alex," He said, softly now. "You don't have to hide behind that tough girl facade all the time. I'm your best friend. You can talk to me about anything bothering or hurting you, don't you know that?"

I still couldn't meet his eyes.

The food in my mouth suddenly tasted like glue.

"I'm not weak." I bit out as I turned to glare at him, trying like hell to keep my voice from trembling. "I don't need you, or Cara, or anyone fussing over me like I'm some helpless little girl."

"Having people who care about you, who love you . . . doesn't make you weak Alex." His eyes bore into mine, they were more green than brown today. His voice was low and patient. "You can't shut out the people who are trying to be there for you because you're still hurt over the people who aren-"

"I'm not hurt over anything!" I interrupted, slamming my fork down on the table indignantly.

"You may pull that shit with Cara, and maybe even Josh, but you aren't going to pull it with me! Let. Me. _In_. Alex. I know you've been going through . . . something these last few days, and I know you've been trying to fuckin' hide it from everyone! I _see_ you. I've seen the way you've been spacing out in the middle of conversations, and how lately sometimes it's like you're miles away. I've seen the way you wrap your arms around yourself, trying to hide when those weird cramps or whatever hurt you. So just cut the shit and talk to me!"

I felt my eyes water without my permission. I felt the walls of my self defense crumbling slowly from the weight of the constant foreboding, the constant fear, the constant pain that had been weighing on my conscious for the last few days.

"What were you dreaming about last night, Alexandria?" He asked me again, his voice taking on a more stern tone.

I tensed reflexively at the use of my whole name.

"Was it about your family?" He pressed.

I wish he'd just let it go, but Tristan's stubbornness damn near rivaled my own.

"No. . ."

". . . Was it about your mom?" He asked hesitantly. "Was that why you were crying?"

"No . . . no, nothing like that."

"Then what, Alex. You're killing me here." His tone turned desperate. "I want to help if I can."

And so I reluctantly launched into the story of all the weird things that had been happening to me, starting with my encounter with Seth Clearwater, to the first dream of me running in the forest, to the things I saw and heard that shouldn't have been possible, to the excruciating pains that took control of my body one moment and then left without a trace in the next. All the while I recounted my experiences I watched as Tristan's brow furrowed, as his frown got deeper and deeper.

By the time I was finished his fist was balled up on the table top, the remainder of the our food forgotten.

"So yeah, I'm pretty sure I'm losing my mind. . ." I finished lamely, feeling exposed and vulnerable in light of my confessions.

"Have you seen Seth again?" He asked in a hard voice. "Why didn't you tell anyone?"

I let out an exasperated sigh. "No, and I don't know! It's not like the dude attacked me or anything, he just stood there. . . gaping at me. It was weird. Like he was expecting something. And even though I haven't seen him again, I can't get rid of this sense of being watched."

"You should go to the police."

"And say what? My brother's friend looked at me and I think I'm being followed? I have dreams of me being chased through the woods and wake up seeing and hearing shit that's not there? I'd be better off going to a mental institution."

He ran a hand through his hair again in frustration, his teeth were clenched in a near snarl.

"Well you can't just do nothing!" He said.

I shook my head, fighting down a throb in my arms only with sheer willpower.

"Maybe I'm just going through some weird growth spurt. And maybe my brother asked Seth to look out for me or something, you never know." I said, not at all believing the words that left my mouth.

Tris' eyes told me he didn't very much believe them either, but he said nothing.

I stood from the table, gathering the dishes and putting away the leftovers as Tris sat at the table silently, deep in thought.

I was dying for a subject change, talking about this with him wouldn't solve anything and I'd rather just pretend none of it was actually happening.

"Do you think Josh is up now?" I said finally into the tense quiet.

I didn't wait for his answer, walking back to my room and throwing on a pair of jeans and one of my brother's old faded sweaters before heading back to the living room with my sneakers in tow.

"Let's get it moving, Droopy!" I said while I pulled on my sneakers, seeing that Tris was still sitting at the kitchen table stiffly.

I heard him sigh as he got up.

"Fine, let's head out. But this isn't over, if you want I'll stay over for a few days if you think you're being followed or whatever. Or you could stay at my place, you know my mom wouldn't mind. Maybe she could even make one of her weird healing mixes for your aches."

The thought of being babysat didn't sit too well with me, but instead of arguing I gave a small, "Sure." with an overly bright smile as we headed out the door and toward Josh's house.

 **0:0:0:0:0:**

The walk to Josh's was filled with a loaded silence. Tris' face was balled up in a scowl the whole way. I knew he was dying to voice more of his opinions on the things I'd told him, but every time he tried to bring them up I'd quickly changed the subject.

"How often do you ach-?"

"Do you think it's gonna rain?"

"It always rains. Who do you think is chasing you in your dr-?"

"We should go down to First Beach if it doesn't rain."

Our walk continued this way until Tris finally gave up, deciding to stew silently rather than to continue to pester me over topics I obviously didn't want to talk about.

I knew that Tris was only worried about me but still, it was enough that I'd told him all that I had. I wasn't ready to go into detail about things I hadn't even examined too closely myself, for fear that if I thought about it thoroughly I could no longer convince myself that I was just crazy.

The sense that I was being watched returned, but glancing up I saw that Tristan's eyes were cast forward pensively. His brows scrunched up in deep thought. I looked around at the forest that surrounded the dirt path we were on, unconsciously looking for the large eyes that haunted my dreams.

The closer we got to Josh's house, the more paranoid I felt. Like I was being suffocated, surrounded by an unseen presence. I swallowed lowly, trying to fight down the rising anxiety in my chest. I fought like hell to keep my exterior calm, while on the inside I felt as though I was on the verge of a panic attack.

Luckily Tris didn't notice.

Josh's home came into view, the light blue house standing out amongst all the green that encircled us. His brother's old run down car sat in the dirt beside the house, Josh's mud spattered dirt bike beside it. I idly made a mental note to tune up all of our bikes when it got a bit warmer out.

As we got closer to the house I saw a large, shirtless figure emerge onto the front porch.

I sighed.

"I wonder what Sam's doing here. . ." I thought out loud.

Tris grunted his agreement, but before he could speak I heard him gasp.

I looked up at my best friend in confusion as we walked, wondering what could have startled him so much. It wasn't until I followed his eyes back to the small porch that I understood.

The man that stood uncomfortably on the porch gazed back at us. His dark brown hair was cut close to his head. His brown eyes darted back and forth between Tris and I nervously as we stopped at the foot of the steps. The man pushed at the bridge of his nose unconsciously, trying to push glasses that weren't there into place out of habit. He wore only a pair of dirty jeans, his feet and hands were smudged with dirt. His bare chest was covered in little pink scratches that looked days, if not weeks old. He carried a familiar air about him, one that had me immediately shaking my head in disbelief.

"J-Josh?" I whispered fearfully.

He looked at me apologetically, opening and closing his mouth a few times. He clenched his dirty fingers into fists at his side, apparently unable to find his voice.

I'd forgotten that Tristan was beside me until he spoke up. I quickly glanced at him as he said, "What the hell? What happened to you, bro?" before turning my gaze back on the familiar stranger that was still looking at me.

"It's not what you think." The Josh look-alike said as he descended the steps, coming to stand right in front of me. He'd grown taller than Tris over the course of four days. "It's not as bad as you think."

He directed his words at me, and as he spoke it was like with each word I was enveloped in an all too familiar warmth that radiated from him. It beat against my skin, sending small shivers of unease down my spine.

When he reached out to touch my arm I recoiled as if he was doused in acid.

"Y-you too?" I asked hoarsely. "You're one of them . . .?"

I saw hurt and sadness flash in the eyes of the man who wore my best friend's face.

"You don't understand, Alex." He insisted. "It's really not that bad, I'm still me."

"Until you're not. . ." I said, a large lump forming in my throat.

Betrayal, anger, and abandonment all rushed to the foreground of my mind. It was happening again. He'd changed so much, so quickly. He looked like a carbon copy of my brother now. It was only a matter of time before he too turned his back on me.

I backed away slowly, brushing off the outstretched hand that tried to pull me back, to get me to listen.

Tristan's eyes were guarded and suspicious, but he stayed where he was and said, "Hear him out, Alex. This better be one hell of an explanation."

He crossed his arms over his chest, waiting for a clarification I was sure he wasn't going to get. I shook my head at them both, looking back at Josh to see he hadn't taken his wide eyes off of me. He took a step toward me, I took two more back. Tris maneuvered himself between Josh and I, placing a halting hand on the taller boy's chest.

"Stay where you are." Tristan said in a hard voice. "And talk. What the hell is going on Josh? You disappear for days without so much as even a text to either of us, and now you're looking just like the psycho cult?"

"Watch your mouth, Tris." Josh angrily, surprising both Tristan and I, a low sound rumbling in his chest.

Tristan bristled. "What? Did I offend you? Did my talking about those fucking creeps peeve you off?"

"Don't talk about them like that." He snarled back.

The sound coming from Josh increased, his hands started to shake. I felt the heat that rolled off of him intensify, and I could only watch in silent dread as my two best friends glared dangerously at each other.

But then Josh closed his eyes. He took a large, deep breath, and the trembling in his hands suddenly stopped. When his eyes opened they were on me again.

"I-It's just that S-" His mouth snapped shut, "I mean it's not my fa-" Again, he stopped speaking as if he couldn't force the words out. He struggled for a moment, looking around us into the trees before turning his large pleading eyes back on me and muttering, "You just have to trust me."

I shook my head fervently.

I'd heard enough.

I'd heard it all before.

And before either he or Tristan could say another word, I turned on my heels and ran back the way I'd come, abandonment, anger, and betrayal all rushing to the foreground of my heart.


	10. Ten

**One of our shortest chapter yet, I know I'm terrible. Things have been hectic with school starting back up but I promise I haven't forgotten about you guys. Thanks so much for being patient with me. I promise I will continue this fic no matter what.**

* * *

 **TEN- Josh**

I watched her retreating back until she faded into the forest, the salty smell of her tears whipping at my already guilty conscience. I bit back a whine at the pain I'd unintentionally caused my best friend.

I heard one of my brothers follow her in the cover of the trees, keeping a safe distance away so she'd never know he was there, but close enough if she needed him. It had to be Seth; I'd found out after my Change that Jacob seemed to prefer for him to watch out for Alex since the red headed leech began skulking around our lands again. Jacob trusted Seth more than most of the pack, at least when it came to something as sensitive as watching after his baby sister. Not to mention Seth was one of the best in the packs at stealth, he could hide himself in plain sight and you'd never know he was there unless he wanted you to. I wondered why he chose to show himself to Alex a few days ago . . .

"So're you gonna stop staring after Alex and tell me what the fuck is going on?" Tristan said in a hard voice, drawing my attention away from the sounds of large feet again the earth and crying.

I sat down on the bottom step of my porch with a tired sigh, running my hand through my shaggy hair in frustration. What was safe to say? What _could_ I tell him? I knew that everything I said would be heard by the packs, and I knew it wasn't possible to say the things I wanted to because of Sam's order.

Looking up at Tris I saw that he still had his arms crossed tightly over his chest. His brows were furrowed and his eyes blazed with fury. I should have known he would be ready to fight; I'd upset Alex and he was always ready to throw down whenever she was concerned.

"So you gonna speak or you gonna just stare at me all fuckin' mopey?!" He snapped at me.

"Listen, Tristan . . . This isn't easy for me. I-I had no control over this. I don't _want_ this! I've-" My mouth snapped shut of its own accord. All I was going to say was that I'd changed, but I guess that somehow breached the Alpha's command. The weight of it laid heavily on my shoulders, my instincts demanding I keep my mouth closed.

"You've what? Turned into Sam's mindless groupie?"

I bristled at the insult, but my mouth stayed shut.

 _Don't tell our secrets._ The voice in the back of my head whispered.

"You've turned into exactly what Alex fears?"

 _Protecting them._

My temper flared at his words, but still I kept quiet.

"You gonna turn on us like them? You gonna forget about your friends?" Tris goaded, finally finding the button that broke my calm facade.

" _No!_ " I bellowed up at him, a tremble rocking through my limbs as I fought back the urge to Change. "You don't know _shit_ , Lake so don't fuckin' lecture me!"

" _So_ _tell me!"_ He shouted back, throwing his arms up in exasperation. "Jesus! How many fucking times do I have to tell you and Alex that you guys shouldn't keep things from me!"

That brought me up short.

The anger left my body as quickly as it had come, concern taking it's place.

"What's she been keeping from you?" I asked cautiously, while hoping to turn the topic of conversation from myself.

Tristan sighed warily, the fight apparently leaving his body as well as he sunk down on the step beside me.

"She's . . . she's been going through some weird shit these last few days, dude." He said worriedly. "She's had a fever, and she's been having these weird pains, and spacing out, and she get's so angry sometimes. It's crazy. You should have seen her last night."

I raised an eyebrow questioningly, trying not to seem too interested even though I was hanging off of his every word. What he described were all symptoms of the change.

Wouldn't be too long now . . .

"What happened last night?" I asked carefully.

"So get this, we go to the movies and shit's all good, -the movie was kick ass by the way- and then after we go get dinner. We get to this Italian place and it's cool, the food is great, she looked amazing, good vibes all around."

I rolled my eyes at his unnecessary assessment of Alex's appearance, smirking until I saw his face twist into one of confusion.

"And then . . . That Bella chick showed up with her boyfriend."

My head snapped in his direction, eyes wide in immediate alarm.

". . . Alex saw them, and wanted to talk to the girl."

"Did you stop her?" I cut in quickly, the thought of my best friend anywhere near Bella or the Cullens had me on edge.

"You know how Alex is, when she sets her mind on something ain't no changing it." He shook his head and gave me a look that said I should have known better. "So I went with her instead, and boy did she give that Bella chick a chewing out of her life. It was . . . scary. I'd never seen her so angry. It was like she _wanted_ to break that girl. That's not . . . that's not my Alex."

He sounded as though he were talking more to himself than to me anymore.

"She just kept ramming into her, like all that anger and resentment was just flowing out of her. It was insane. I don't think she realized but at one point I legit had to hold her back by the wrist. I think if I hadn't she would have jumped across the table and started tearing into the girl with her teeth."

He had no idea just how right his speculation was.

I looked at him gravely, willing him to understand what I couldn't tell him.

"You _have_ to keep her away from the that girl, Tris."

He rolled his eyes. "Yeah, no shit. I don't think I'd be able to stop her next time."

"I'm serious, dude. They're dangerous; Bella and the Cullens. Stay away from them. And keep Alex far away. I won't be around as much to keep an eye on the two of you."

It was like I could see the wall come back up.

His hazel eyes hardened as he gazed at me coolly.

"So you are going to ditch us then?"

As much as I wanted to assure him that things wouldn't change, I couldn't lie to him either. Until the red-headed leech was caught I had no clue just how much I was going to be allowed to go to school. And Sam and Jacob still thought I needed to practice my tracking and controlling my temper.

 _No matter how fast you're learning, there's always more you need to know kid._ Jake had said to me just the night before.

"No, I'm not leaving you guys." I said resolutely. "I'm gonna be around as much as I can."

Tris looked like he didn't believe me but still he nodded, trusting my words.

I only hoped I didn't let them down.

I knew that Alex would eventually understand -she'll be going through the same things soon enough- but it was the people I cared about who would never understand, _normal_ people like my mom, and Tris, and Cara I feared I'd end up leaving behind for this life I didn't ask for.

I would try for them.

I could protect them, and still be present in their lives.

I had to.

"Just promise me you'll stay away from Bella Swan. She'll only make things harder for Alex." I said, partially using Alex as an excuse to ensure he took me seriously.

"Promise me you're telling me everything you can." He countered in his no-bullshit tone. "I'm not stupid, J. I know something's going on. But if you feel like you can't tell me right now, there's nothing I can do."

He stared back at me, daring me to lie to him.

"I promise." I said automatically.

He stood then, stretching and cracking his back as he did.

"Good." He turned and glared down at me. "And you don't have to worry about Alex, I'll protect her."

"I don't doubt that for a second." I smirked.

He didn't return my humor as he continued, "Yeah, I'll protect her like I always have. From everything and everyone, including you."

I only nodded in response before he turned as headed the same direction Alex had gone, back toward her house.

That kind of loyalty was what Alex needed right now. As much as it pained me, her feelings weren't my first priority anymore-her safety was.

I shook my head to clear it as Tristan disappeared into the bush.

I had to tell the pack about Alex's run in with Bella and the bloodsucker.

I jumped up from my perch on the step, heading in the opposite direction Tris had gone, already shaking and ready to shift.

I burst from my clothes the minute I was under the cover of the thick trees, not sparing a second thought on the pair of jeans I'd ruined.

I rushed toward Sam's, the conversation between me and Tris playing back in my mind to those of the packs who could hear.

 _We've got a problem._


	11. Eleven

**I'm baackkk! Now I know it may seem like the story is taking long to get to where we all want it to be, I know I know we all want Alex to Phase already! But our darling girl still has a lot to go through before that happens. Be patient with her, lovelies and wait and see what I've got tucked up my sleeve. *Insert evil laugh***

* * *

 **ELEVEN**

Just as I'd figured, things had changed.

I hadn't even fooled myself into believing otherwise.

I only got worse. I could barely focus in school anymore. My mind always seemed to drift away, hearing and seeing flashes of things I knew wasn't there. When my painful spasms hit they were almost bone crushing in their torment, sometimes ripping screams from my throat when I collapsed from them. I was convinced my mind was unraveling. My nightmares became my constant companions, every night a different confusing, agonizing blur. Tristan became a kind of savior to me. He was always there, always worried and ready at the slightest twitch of my muscles that meant that another of my breakdowns were coming. More than once had he noticed another attack about to start and whisked me away from the public eye, into a near bathroom or closet until the tremors stopped. There was no telling when my body would betray me, so he spent almost every night since the movies at my house, talking me through my pains and rescuing me in the night from my nightmares. He started to become overprotective too-a single word against me had his fists clenched and ready to fly, a sideways glance in my direction had him ready to set off. I knew he was trying to protect me in the only way he knew how since I refused to let him take me to a hospital or tell his mom what I was going through. I just hated the fact that I needed the help so much. But I knew despite my pride that if I'd had to suffer alone I'd lose what bit of my mind I had left. As the days passed I felt less like a sixteen year old girl and more like a ticking time bomb, one wrong move . . . one wrong touch and I'd explode.

Since that day at his house Josh hadn't reached out to speak to me. I didn't know how he was or what had caused him to change, and resentment and hurt kept me from asking Tris if he'd spoken to him at all. A little over a week went by before Josh decided to grace our school with his presence again. I had just stopped looking for that familiar mop of chestnut hair in the halls every day when he decided to show up.

Tris and Cara had been talking to each other, thankfully not trying to pull me into their conversation and letting my mind wander. We were making our way to the cafeteria when a strange hush fell over the populated hallway. The loaded silence registered slowly in my muddled mind as I looked to my friends and saw they too were quiet. Cara's face held an expression of shock, Tristan's a look of tense worry. I looked in the direction they, along with the rest of our peers, had and saw that our missing friend had returned.

The shell-shocked crowd erupted into a low hum of murmurs as Josh made his way over to us gracefully. Josh had never been what one would call _graceful_ , but his gate couldn't be described any other way. He moved with a self contained confidence that wasn't there before, his chin jut out proudly as he looked straight ahead toward his goal-toward us. I wasn't surprised at the heat I felt roll off of his skin as he neared. I wondered if Tris and Cara felt it too.

"Hey, guys." He let out calmly as he stopped in front of our stuck group.

He leaned back to rest his weight on one booted foot. Instead of his glasses he sported heavy bags under his eyes. His large hands were shoved deep in the pockets of the baggy jeans he wore, his black t shirt clung to the newfound brawn of his arms and chest. I guess a new bad-boy wardrobe came free with the change in psychical appearance and loss of loyalty.

I heard him let out a small sigh as I turned to glare out of a nearby window.

I didn't plan on speaking to the traitor, and Cara was too busy catching flies.

Tristan was the one to speak up.

"What's up, dude?" He responded after a beat. "How you been, stranger?"

I started walking again, making my way into the crowded lunch room, saying nothing and ignoring the still staring students around me as Tristan and Josh followed after me out of habit. I had to tow Cara along beside me by the wrist, as she couldn't seem to tear her wide eyes away from Joshy 2.0.

"I've been good . . . tired, but good." I heard Josh say as we made our way to the lunch line, a smirk in his voice.

Tris chuckled. "I bet. All that working out would make the best of us tired."

Cara looked between Tris and I a few times, as if wondering why the hell we weren't freaking out about our drastically changed best friend. Tris chatted smoothly with his taller companion, and I acted as though he wasn't even there.

"How are you, Cara?" Josh asked suddenly.

Every table quieted as we walked by, staring blatantly at the giant dork that wasn't so giant a week before. I snorted at the girls I saw blushing and whispering in obvious approval of the new Josh, then snorted louder when I glanced beside me and saw Cara too had a slight flush on her face.

"I've been well." She said finally in a soft voice. "Been trying to get this algebra packet Ms. Bennett assigned to us fini-"

She cut herself off and looked on in surprise with Tris and I as Josh piled his lunch tray high with all kinds of food. The mountain almost reached his chin before he finally decided that may have been enough and stopped his assault. He looked over at our gawking faces with a sheepish smile before paying the slack jawed lunch lady.

"Hungry, huh bro?" Tristan laughed as we made our way to our table with our trays.

I don't know how Josh managed to make it to his seat without dropping a single thing.

He stuffed a handful of french fries into his mouth as he sat down with a smile and mumbled, "Mhmm."

"Damn, dude it's like you haven't eaten in days." Tristan said in a slightly impressed voice as Josh devoured a hot dog in almost one bite. "Jesus."

"Mmhngry." J mumbled around his food.

"Don't talk with your mouth full, Josh." Cara spoke up sternly, shaking her head at his display with a small smile.

I rolled my eyes at the three of them and picked at the macaroni on my tray with my spork.

With each beat of his heart the heat that surrounded him reached out to me from across the table. I wondered how he could still sit there, smiling and talking animatedly with Tris without a care in the world like he wasn't different now. I dismissed the thought quickly; he'd stop showing his face eventually . . . just like Jake did.

"I could help you with that math work if you want, Cara." Josh said with a big smile, a bright light shining in his tired eyes.

"Sure, I could really use the help."

"Actually why don't we all hang out tomorrow? It is the Friday after all. I could help Trissy with his homework too." He said happily, giving Tristan a teasing glance.

Anger ignited inside of me hard and fast. At the fact that Josh thought we could just pretend he hadn't changed. At the fact that I knew he was keeping something from me; like the goody-goody Josh would just miss a week of school for nothing. At the fact that, just like with Jake, I knew he would eventually stop talking to us all together. So what was the point in trying to stick around at all?

"You sure you aren't busy with Sam or my brother?" I spoke up finally in an emotionless voice despite the fire that licked my veins. "Wouldn't want to take away their new lap dog."

"Alex . . ." Tristan warned lowly.

He shot me a look that told me to play nice, but I had no interest in making plans when Josh was bound to flake on us anyway.

"What?" I said innocently. "You can act like he's not different all you want, but that doesn't change the fact that the moment either of them comes calling he's gonna disappear again without a trace."

Josh looked down at the table with a scowl, not denying my accusation.

"He's trying, Killer." Tris defended. "Take it easy."

I sighed through my nose loudly, but said nothing.

He turned then to the still forlorn looking Josh and the confused Cara and said, "Let's hang out at my place. They're playing a Harry Potter marathon again on ABC family, my mom can make us snacks."

"You guys have fun." I mumbled bitterly.

"You're coming too." Tris said in his this-is-not-a-debate voice.

I rolled my eyes. Even if I did go -which I wasn't- I'd bet my manga collection that Josh wouldn't be in attendance. I was just about say so when a familiar stink made it's way to our table.

An arm wrapped securely around my shoulders as someone plopped into the empty seat beside me.

"What's up, babe?" Ricky said loudly, his face much too close to my own.

"Ew!" I almost shrieked, shoving the football player off of me roughly. "Don't fuckin' touch me, Forge!"

I was nowhere near in the mood to deal with the blockhead.

He laughed and moved his chair closer to mine despite my warning.

"When are you gonna stop playing and let me take you out, girl? You been moping around all week, I bet I got something that could make you smile." He said suggestively, reaching a large hand to grab my wrist.

I heard twin growl-like sounds come from the boys sitting across from me.

I was slightly surprised when it was Josh who spoke up first in my defense.

"She said don't touch her, Ricky. Let go of her arm." He said in a deadly quiet voice.

Ricky turned to look at my best friends as if he hadn't noticed they were there. His eyes just about bugged out of his head when he took in the large man that sat in his favorite victim's seat.

"Uley?" He said in shock. "What the fuck happened to you?"

"He said let her go, shit for brains." Tristan spit dangerously, his lips pulled back in a snarl.

My blood boiled when Ricky's grip on my wrist tightened possessively at their words. As if I was a toy that belonged to him and someone dared to try to take me away before he got his fill. If the kid was smart, he'd remove himself before I lost what little control I had left of my temper.

But still he ignored them, going on as if neither of them had spoken.

"What fuckin' drugs are you on, buddy? Where's that scrawny little dork I used to push around. Bet I could still stuff you in a locker, dweeb." He laughed obnoxiously, delighted at his own terrible joke.

Josh's face didn't change in the slightest at the taunt. He looked the jock dead in the eye, the message clear on his face that if Ricky didn't heed warning, and soon, bad things would happen. I felt heat pour off of him, anger and a strange power rolling off of him waves, but on the outside his demeanor stayed one of calm self-possession.

I felt Cara tremble beside me at the look in Josh's eyes.

"Ricky, just go back to your table alright?" She pleaded across me.

She looked at me worriedly, hoping I wasn't hurt I'd guess as the grip on my wrist tightened even more. But I didn't feel the sting of his grip, I felt only the fury at his shameless bashing of my friend. Only I could talk shit to my boys and get away with it.

"Forge, I'm not going to ask you again." Josh said patiently.

"You gonna do something about it? You're still a fucking pussy, Uley. Don't let the roids go to your br-"

I cocked my arm back so fast, the meat-headed jock didn't stand a chance.

Before he knew it he was sprawled out on the cafeteria floor, gripping his sore jaw with the hand he'd used to hold my wrist. His eyes widened in shock as his eyes darted quickly from his already swelling jaw to the clenched fist I held tightly at my side. The students at the tables surrounding us all turned and gaped at the football player who got clocked out of his seat by the 'tiny tom-boy'.

Laughter immediately erupted around us.

"I said, _don't_ fucking touch me." I growled over my chortling peers, glaring down at the boy on the ground menacingly. "And don't _ever_ disrespect my best friend again."

He rubbed his sore jaw as he got up from the sticky linoleum and stepped in my face, the embarrassment clear on his though he tried to hide it.

"I'd watch your back if I were you, dike." He said lewdly, trying and failing to intimidate me.

I clenched my fist tighter, ready to take another blow at his arrogant face when a voice stopped me.

"Don't worry about her back, I'll be watching it for her." Tris said as he leaned his hands heavily on the lunch table.

He and Josh had risen from their seats when I'd struck out at Ricky.

"Same here." Josh sneered, his large arms crossed tightly across his chest. "And I wouldn't try anything like that again, Ricky. Bad enough you got knocked on your ass by a girl, you don't want to know what'll happen if I get my hands on you." He threatened with a wicked grin.

Ricky was smart enough to step down, shaking his head and spitting a, "Freaks." at us before he walked through the still giggling crown to his table, his metaphorical tail tucked in between his legs.

I huffed as I sat back in my seat, the anger and adrenaline leaving my body as I did.

"Are you alright? Your arm is all red!" Cara said, immediately grabbing for my bruising wrist.

"I'm fine." I pulled it away from her gently, then turned to the boys as they too sat back in their seats.

"Thanks, guys." I said with a half smile, rubbing my hand unconsciously over my red knuckles.

No matter what, the three of us always stuck together. That was how it'd always been. That was all I knew. Though we fussed and fought amongst each other, no one was ever allowed to scorn one without the wrath of the others coming down on them. As much as I was angry at Josh, afraid that he'd abandon me like my brother had, no was was _ever_ allowed to talk down to him in my presence.

"The fuck are you thanking us for?" Tristan chuckled. "You're the one who put the quarterback on his ass."

"Serves him right!" Cara chimed in, her upset clear by the anger in her usually kind eyes. "You never put your hands on a lady! It was like he was raised by freaking wolves."

Josh choked on the soda he'd been chugging down, sputtering indelicately all over himself as he laughed. Tris thumped him heavily on the back and I rolled my eyes and smiled at his dorkish display.

"Well Alex sure showed him," He said once he'd cleared his throat. "No means no, right Mayweather?"

Tris and Cara snickered at his jab, and despite my resolute not to, I joined in a little too.

He smiled warmly at me across the table. A big, Josh smile that told me maybe he hadn't changed so much after all.

Then his smile suddenly fell.

While the others were still laughing, I watched as Josh's face turned into one of intense concentration and anxiety. The expression lasted all of two seconds, but I saw it. And just as he covered his stress with a tight smile, and a forced chuckle for our benefit, I heard a sound. One that was now familiar to me. One that raised the fine hairs on my arms and made my muscles clench painfully. A loud, commanding howl echoed through the cafeteria as clear as day. How was it that no one but me seemed to hear it? The howl sounded urgent, sounded desperate and it sounded close. Josh shot his eyes over to me quickly, taking in the now tense way I sat. A sadness swam through his eyes, and before he could hide it behind his fake smile Cara saw it too.

"You OK, Josh?"

His eyes darted over to her nervously once before they found their way back to me. He looked at me gravely, as if he were trying to tell me something as another -more insistent- howl rang through my ears. He looked even more anxious as the howl died away.

"Y-yeah, I'm fine." He stammered. "I've just got to um . . . go."

"Go?" Tristan echoed dubiously. "You just fuckin' got here!"

"Yeah, I know I'm sorry guys." He looked directly at me as he apologized, but I'd wiped away all traces of unquiet from my face. I stared just over his shoulder, saying nothing, as he rose from his chair quickly and slapped Tris playfully on the shoulder.

"I'll see you guys tomorrow, OK?" He said hastily, then he turned on his heel and almost sprinted out of the lunch room and out of sight. I thought I saw his arms trembling slightly as he moved.

"What was that about?" Cara asked quietly after he'd gone, looking to Tris' irritated face and then to my still impassive one. "Where do you guys think he went?"

Tris just shook his head and stabbed at his food with a frown.

My stomach rolled with sickening unease, my limbs ached horribly as another howl sounded now in the distance. I looked off at the exit Josh had rushed through, not seeing it at all. I mumbled a response I didn't feel to the fretting girl beside me.

"Who knows."


	12. Twelve

**I am on a rollll! I knocked this chapter out in a day, you guys! A DAY! And it turned out pretty damn good if I do say so myself. I've got the next few chapters mapped and am just waiting to type them up. But I think I'm going to take a little break for tonight. I want to give a very special shout out to a follower who reads and reviews immediately after almost every chapter I post, Inuyashademons14 you rock so hard. I love all of you guys for going on this journey with me, and I hope you guys continue to like what you're reading.**

* * *

 **TWELVE**

Running always seemed to relax me when nothing else could. Can't sleep? Take a run. Got a lot on my mind? Take a run. Want to escape the suffocating silence of my empty house? Take a run. I felt more at home running through the talking forest than I did at the my own address.

The peaceful sounds of the talkative creatures around me lulled the restlessness I'd woken up with. The small animals taking up residence in the shrubbery didn't tremble as I ran by, the birds high in the trees didn't call a warning to each other. My presence in the part of the forest around my home was well known. The animals here knew I meant them no harm, even knew that I was prone to bring the occasional treat for the wandering deer or brave groundhog.

The early morning light shone through the gaps in the trees, warming the oaks still sleeping under their thin blankets of snow. The cold, wet, slushy mud at my feet squelched as I tore through it, not the least bit worried about dirtying my running shoes. I felt good, more like myself than I had in days. Focusing on my breathing and not running into or over anything left my mind no room to worry over things I couldn't control or understand, like my loss of sanity or loved ones.

I stopped as I broke through the wooded area around my home, breathing a sigh of contentment and exhaustion as the sweat pouring off of me quickly started to cool. I jogged quickly up the front steps and through my unlocked door. I headed straight for the bathroom, my towel already laid out on the toilet and ready for my shower. I stripped down, throwing my clothes into the hamper by the sink and turning the shower on. I turned to the little ipod I had hooked up to the speakers by the sink, cranking the volume up to 'can you hear me out there in space?'. Gotye and Kimbra started to sing about somebody they used to know.

I snorted at the irony as I stepped into the hot water.

 _But you didn't have to cut me off . . ._

I scrubbed the grime off of my skin as I sang along, thinking about whether or not I really wanted to go over to Tristan's later. Things were almost normal for a second yesterday, sans touchy douche bag. As much as I told myself I didn't care if Josh showed up or not, a part of me wanted to go just to see if he would. I mean he had to come right?

 _But you treat me like a stranger and it feels so rough . . ._

This whole hanging out today thing was his idea after all, and he wouldn't leave Cara out to dry when she needed his help. If he did come, I knew I'd be too happy about it, setting myself up for failure when he ultimately left again. If he didn't I knew I'd be pissed and hurt that he'd broken his word. Then I'd have to pretend it didn't bother me, and then Tris would be on my case, and then his mom would be on me watching me with her too observant eyes, and I'd have to leave before I had a breakdown. Who wanted to go through all of that?

 _No you didn't have to stoop so low . . ._

I sighed as I shut off the water and stepped out, not bothering to wrap my soaked hair in a towel as I shut off my ipod and made my way to my room, still humming the chorus of the song.

"Now you're just somebody that I used to know . . ." I trailed off as I passed my brothers bedroom.

His usually locked door was cracked open. That was weird.

A small part of me wanted to go into the recently off limits area. OK I'm lying, a large, nosy part of me was dying to snoop around my brother's room while he wasn't home. There had to be something that would give me insight on why he acted the way he did now.

I dashed to my room, rushing to dry myself off with my towel and throwing on a pair of jeans, a green t shirt, and a pair of my old chucks. Once dressed I made my way back to his open door, listening hard for any movement around the house before I went in.

His room reeked of boy, but instead of the usual additional smell of Axe body spray, the smell of pine needles and dirt mixed in heavily with the guy stank in his small room. His bed was unmade, his large comforter thrown on the floor haphazardly. I was surprised to see that photographs still hung on his walls here and there; me and him when we were little, on First Beach sitting on the shore as the tide came in. Him and his best friends -Embry and Quil- in his little garage, working on dirt bikes. Dad's birthday party a year before mom died-she held a fussing baby Alex in her arms as dad blew out his candles, Jake's head eclipsed the birthday cake as he tried to get in the picture and take it at the same time. Dozens of pictures of different points in his life were scattered about. I noticed that he'd apparently tore down all the photo's of he and Bella Swan. I remembered there being a lot of those.

I looked around his room, turning in a slow circle and taking in all of the other differences I saw; an almost bare closet, all of his mechanical tools gone, all of his shoes missing but one pair of tattered boots. I wondered what he did with all of his stuff.

I climbed over his bed to his nightstand, planning on going through his drawers. I yanked one open after the other, finding nothing in them but a few sticks of gum and some weird black leather cord type things. I sighed as I fell back on his bed. Well this was a waste of time. Looking up at the ceiling of his room I noticed his curtains billowing in a sudden wind.

I hadn't noticed the window by the head of his bed was open before. I sat up quickly, pulling the curtains to the side as another cool breeze drifted from the trees straight into his room. Looking down, I saw with a small gasp that the sill of his window had deep gouges in the wood. I ran a tentative hand over the marks curiously, wondering what on earth could have caused such large scrapes. Had a bear tried to break into his room or something? The paw of the creature had to have been the size of my head if not larger. Panic raced through me as I worried that my brother had been dragged out of his bed in the night and into the woods. What if he was being mauled on by some kind of mutant bear?!

"What are you doing in here?" Someone said behind me, causing me to yelp in surprise and whirl around, ready to fend off monster bears if I had to.

I sighed in relief when I noticed it was only Jacob, then gulped when I remembered that I wasn't supposed to be there in the first place.

"You left the door open." I said by excuse.

"And you thought to close it from my bed?" He said frigidly, gesturing for me to remove myself.

"So what if I did." I grumbled defensively as I got up and made my way out of his room.

He rolled his eyes at my justification.

I was making my way back to my own bedroom to shut myself in when his voice stopped me.

"Come into the living room, Tank. We need to talk."

I blushed furiously at his use of my childhood nickname. He hadn't called me that in _years._ When he was little, and I was just born, he couldn't pronounce my name so instead he called me Tank after his favorite toy vehicle. My dad always found it hilarious because I was an incredibly small child, so he and my brother called me Tank my entire life.

Up until two years ago that is.

I stomped my way to the living room, still warm up to my ears from being called by the silly nickname unexpectedly.

" _Don't_ call me that." I insisted as I flopped on the couch.

He smiled a little at my embarrassment, which only served to make me turn a deeper shade of red.

"OK, I'm sorry." He said though he sounded anything but.

"Was there something you wanted?" I asked grumpily.

"Yeah, actually there was." He cleared his throat as he sat down in the love seat perpendicular to me, his face suddenly growing serious. "What happened in Port Angeles last weekend?"

I snorted and looked away as I said, "I'm pretty sure you know what happened. Who told you?"

"Never mind that, I just want to hear from you exactly what happened."

"Was it Bella?" I pressed.

"No, it wasn't her." He said in a slightly harder voice. "Now answer my question."

I sighed irritably before I began. "I saw your precious traitor at a restaurant with her weird ass boyfriend, and I gave her a piece of my mind."

"Did anything else happen?"

"No, that's it." I dismissed. "Her boyfriend called me unladylike and the girl cried a lot. Big fucking whoop."

He eyed me strangely from where he sat, then said in a final voice. "I want you to stay out of Port Angeles for a while. And don't go into Forks either."

"What! Why?!"

"Because it's not safe." He declared righteously, as if he had the right to tell me where I could and couldn't go.

"What, for your little girlfriend? You think I'm gonna punch her next time I see her?" I growled. "'Cuz you're probably right."

I saw anger flash in his dark eyes. "No, that's not why. And you're not to lay a hand on her."

"Are you seriously still defending that bitch?" I asked incredulously.

"Watch your mouth, Alex." He said lowly.

"Or fucking what?!" I shouted, rising from my seat in my rage. "She dissed you, she left you out to fucking dry for some rich asshole, she caused you to abandon your fucking blood, and _still_ you defend her? Seriously?!"

"She's not the reason things have changed Alexandria!"

"Then who the fuck is Jacob?" I yelled back at him. "Was it me? Did I do something? Or was it you who just decided, 'Why give a fuck about my little sister anymore, I'll just get a new family.'".

"You're misunderstanding."

"I wonder why that is? I mean it's not like you keep me in the dark or anything." I snarled sarcastically.

"Would you just give it a rest, Tank?" He pleaded in irritation.

"Would you just tell me why you've been a Class-A ass these past few years?" I countered.

"I'm sorry!" He boomed in frustration. "It's all my fault, alright? Mine, and mine alone. Bella has nothing to do with any of this."

"Of course that's what the hell you're still worried about." I dashed the tears out of my eyes angrily.

"I'm worried about _you_ , Alex." He insisted, his eyes huge and adamant. "That's why you're forbidden to go into Forks or Port Angeles until further notice."

Forbidden? _Forbidden?!_ Who in the hell did he think he was, coming in here and throwing around commands like he was some kind of fucking king. I was seething. My clenched fists shook with my rage. Jake just looked up at me from his seat solemnly. I fought to rein in my temper before I did something rash, like knock him on his ass like I did with Ricky the day before.

"Who the hell are you to tell me where I'm _forbidden_ to go?" I asked after I took a deep breath.

"I'm your a- . . . your brother." He said after a pause.

I scoffed at him, then grabbed my windbreaker off of the coat rack as I headed for the door.

"Like that's ever mattered before." I threw over my shoulder at him without a backward glance. "Happy fucking birthday."

I made sure to slam the door so hard the hinges shook.

 **0:0:0:0:0:**

I couldn't stand another second under the same roof as Jacob. I mean, who the fuck did he think he was? Telling me I couldn't go to Port Angeles. And why the hell would I want to go into Forks to begin with? Nothing in that little town but a bunch of stuck up for no reason teenagers and judgmental old people. Only time I ever went into Forks was to go the auto supply store because the Rez didn't have one, and to cause trouble with Josh and Tris. I had half a mind to go just to spite Jake. The nerve of that asshole, he probably still had Seth watching me. He'd surely rat me out if he were lurking around.

I fumed as I walked, not noticing where I was unconsciously headed until I was almost there. I knew it was hours before me, and Cara -and supposedly Josh- were supposed to meet up at Tris' house but I was sure he wouldn't mind me being a little early. I climbed the steps with an agitated sigh, kind of looking forward to collapsing in Tris' bed. I tapped quickly on the door and was surprised when I saw that it was Mrs. Lake that answered. Her mahogany hair was piled messily on the top of her head in a bun, her jeans and flannel shirt were splattered with flour along with the apron she wore.

"Oh, my Sweet Pea! How are you darling, I've missed you!" She exclaimed as she dried her hands off on a small towel and ushered me inside.

I flushed slightly at her heartfelt greeting, and more so as she pulled into a tight hug.

"I'm good, Mrs. Lake." I assured her as she pulled back from the embrace to inspect me closely, her big green eyes doing a once over as if to really make sure I was OK. "I thought you had work until later?"

She worked over forty hours a week as a nurse over at a hospital in Forks.

"I took off for the day." She said with a wink as she took my jacket and hung it by the door, then led me to her cozy kitchen.

She gestured for me to sit at one of the little bar seats as she went back to mixing things in a large bowl.

"Oh, cool. Is Tristan here?"

"No, I'm sorry Sweetness. He went out to do a little grocery shopping for me. You know that boy just about eats me out of house and home." She said with a dramatic sigh, smiling widely when she got a chuckle out of me. "You know that you're more than welcome to hang out here until he gets back. I was just in the middle of making some cookies for you guys later."

"Yes, ma'am." I said with a little smile

I loved Mrs. Lake. I loved the positive energy she always seemed to exude, and how when it was needed she could go from a really cool mom-like figure, to someone you could come to with any of your problems in two point five seconds. Tris' home felt like warm embrace after being stuck in my cold, empty house for so long. After things changed with my family Mrs. Lake did everything in her power to make me feel at home here. She never pried for information on what was bothering me, she never pestered me on how I should and shouldn't feel, she just let me . . . be. She knew that nine times out of ten if something was bothering me, I'd come to her about it when I was ready. This time was no different.

I caught her all too aware eyes on me as she hummed an upbeat tune under her breath.

"You look tired, Sweet Pea." She said a little too nonchalantly as she moved to stand across the counter from me with her mixing bowl in tow. "Is everything alright?"

I sighed. I was more afraid to tell her what had been going on with me than I was with Tris. She'd think I was nuts for sure. I took my time choosing my words carefully. She waited patiently until I was ready to speak.

"My brother showed up for the first time in weeks, recently . . ." I started.

Her eyes turned sad as she gazed at me, she put the bowl she'd been stirring down and placed a small hand on my arm, lending me strength to continue.

After a shuddering breath I went on.

"Things haven't changed. He still hides things from me, and my dad is no better. They go off to God knows where, and I'm always the one left in the dust. It's like I don't even matter. And now Josh is acting funny, too. I'm scared, Mrs. Lake. I don't want to be alone anymore . . ."

She cooed and dropped the spoon she held in her hand onto the counter with the bowl, coming around it to pull me into a compassionate hug. The gentle, maternal love that poured off of her brought tears to my eyes. My defenses crumbled under her affection, it'd been so long since I'd been held like this.

"I've been . . . so angry lately. Angry at my dad, angry at my brother, angry at _everything_. I-I don't want to be angry anymore." I stuttered, every tough bone in my body dissolving as I began to sob into her apron.

I cried for a very long time, soaking her smock and wondering when she'd finally push me away and tell me to man up. She never did. Instead she held me to her protectively, letting me cry until all the anger and fear left me, leaving me bare. When she was sure I'd gotten most of it out of my system she pulled another bar stool around and sat in front of me, pulling my hands away from my puffy eyes so she could look at me dead on.

"You are very brave, Alex." She said to me seriously. "Not many would be able to deal with the hand you've been dealt, but you do every single day. That makes you stronger than any sixteen year old has any right to be."

I hung on her every word as I hiccuped, unable to speak around the lump in my throat.

"I can't pretend to know what you're going through, and I won't tell you that it's wrong to sometimes feel weak or afraid; that's natural, honey. It happens to the best of us, and it's _OK_ to be angry. But you mustn't let negative feelings consume you. You're much too strong for that. And I know you may feel alone sometimes, but I want you to know that I will always, _always_ be here for you if you need anything. If you feel depressed, or angry, or even overwhelmed, you can always come to me. Do you understand me?"

I nodded at her, taking in her caring speech as my hysteria slowly subsided.

She smiled lovingly when she saw that I'd started to relax.

"Now I want you to answer a question for me. You know that your father, and your brother, and Josh all love you immensely, right?"

Even though they didn't sometimes act like it, I knew that they did.

I nodded, "Yes, ma'am."

"Good. Now do you think that they would ever do anything to intentionally hurt you?"

I considered her words heavily. Assholes as they might be, I knew deep down that they'd protect me to their last breaths.

I shook my head at her slowly. "No, ma'am."

She smiled sweetly.

"Of course they wouldn't, because then they'd have to deal with me." I giggled as she winked again, putting on her best mean face as she wiped the drying tears from my cheeks.

I felt a lot better after letting my guard down for once and just letting it all out. Even if she didn't know everything, opening up to Mrs. Lake left me feeling more at peace than I had in years. I sighed shakily, wiping the remaining moisture from my face as I gazed at her appreciatively.

"Thank you." I breathed, more grateful than she would ever know.

She smiled tenderly as she rose from her seat.

"Why don't you help me with these cookies, Sweet Pea? I can show you a thing or two about baking." She said happily as she dug in a drawer for a spare apron, then turned on the radio before she turned back to me expectantly.

I smiled shyly at her as she gestured me forward, holding out the apron I was to put on.

"Yes, ma'am."

* * *

 **It felt good to see Alex let her defenses down for once. I'm sure most of us have felt like that at one point, overwhelmed and just tired from holding it all in. Sometimes all you need is a good cry, and someone to cry on. Goodnight lovelies.**


	13. Thirteen

**I'm sorry for the wait, school has started back up and I'm in accelerated classes so things have gotten a bit hectic for me. Thank you for being patient with me.**

* * *

 **THIRTEEN- Tris**

 _I just_ had _to suggest that we hang out at my place._ Tristan thought with a sigh as he juggled the many grocery bags he carried in his arms.

He'd woken up bone tired that morning, all he'd wanted to do was sleep all day until Alex came over. He knew she'd be the first one there since she lived much closer to him than Cara did, and he still wasn't sure if Josh would actually show up. But instead of being able to sleep until noon like any other normal teenage boy would be able to on the weekend, his mother had woken him up at the ass crack of dawn and asked that he go out and buy the whole damn grocery store in exchange for making snacks for he and his friends later that night.

He grumbled and grouched to himself as he maneuvered the bags up the front stairs to his home, somehow getting the front door open with a can of string beans as the only casualty. He rolled his eyes dramatically as he reached down for the can as carefully as he could as to not drop anything else, an unnecessary sense of pride swimming through him when he was successful. He smiled to himself and kicked the door closed behind him then he followed the familiar sound of music through the living room and into the kitchen. His face screwed up in confusion as he heard snickering amongst the cheery music. His mom must have had one of her friends over or something.

His jaw just about hit the floor when he walked into the small room that used to be his kitchen.

There was flour _everywhere._ On the floor, on the counters, on the bar stools, even on the cabinets. Amid the winter wonderland stood two small figures, both giggling in glee as they danced around to the song playing on the flour covered radio. He watched with an amused grin as his mom twirled with her friend. They shimmied along with the upbeat tune, flour dusting out of their hair to join the powder that sat on their shoulders as they did. It wasn't until the mystery woman threw her head back and laughed that he recognized her. It wasn't a friend of his mom's at all, it was-

"Alex?" He asked disbelievingly.

Both women turned at the sound of his voice.

"Ah, honey! You're back." His mother said happily as she reached over and turned down the radio, then skipped her way over to place a flour covered kiss on his cheek. "We were just baking cookies!"

She took bags from his arms, gesturing for Alex to come help her as Tris continued to stare.

Alex smiled warmly at his mom, muttering a sweet, "Yes ma'am" before she came and grabbed groceries from him too.

Her cheeks pinked slightly when she looked up and took in the dumbstruck look on her best friend's face.

"What are you staring at, Dork?" She said, her tone accusing.

Tristan had never seen her look more adorable. It was so different to see her so carefree and dancing, laughing and having fun without a worry in the world. His heart sputtered unevenly as she looked up at him. Her large brown eyes stood out startlingly from the patches of white powder covering her face. He had to restrain himself from wiping away the bit of flour that clung to the tip of her nose. She tucked a strand of hair that'd escaped from her ponytail behind her ear as she took another bag out of his hand, rolling her eyes before she turned back into the kitchen to help his mom put the food away.

His mother's voice broke him out of his stupor.

"Sweet Pea, you let me and Tristan put these things away. Go on and get cleaned up." She commanded lovingly. "You know where we keep the rags and towels. Take a nice hot shower, and I'll throw your clothes in the wash. Tris'll let you borrow something of his until they're done. Right, Darling?"

She turned to Tris, raising an arched brow at her son's dazed expression.

"Right, Darling?" She repeated slowly, barely fighting off a smile.

"Y-yeah." Tristan stammered, scratching at the base of his neck. "M-my basketball shorts and t shirts are in my bottom drawer." He gestured lamely toward the stairwell leading to his bedroom with a hand.

"Thanks, Trissy-kins." Alex said lightly as she made her way past the now beet faced boy and up the steps.

He looked after her retreating figure, hoping like hell that she didn't notice his flushed appearance when she'd passed.

His mother's voice pulled his eyes from the now empty staircase.

"You've got it bad, my love."

He turned to the small, smirking woman. There was that knows-too-much-for-her-own-good look in her eyes again. He groaned as he made his way into the snow globe like kitchen, looking for a sponge from beneath the sink in an attempt to avoid his mother's watchful gaze. She relaxed against the counter, leaning down so that her head was just above the open cabinet door her son was rummaging around in.

"So when are you gonna tell her?" She asked teasingly. "I didn't raise a wimp."

Tristan blushed darker as he pulled out some cleaning supplies and slammed the cabinet closed, still crouching as he refused to meet her gaze.

"I don't know what you're talking about." He said stubbornly.

"Like hell, you don't." His mother scoffed softly. "It's written all over your face, darling. You can lie to me no better than your father could."

His eyes softened at the mention of his late father. Tristan remembered how loving parents' marriage was, and how his father would sometimes try to keep things from his mother, -like how truly weary he was working almost sixty hours a week, or how much ridicule he first faced when they'd moved to La Push- but she always knew when something was up. She could always tell when her husband was trying to be strong on his own and it angered her. Tristan remembered his mother swatting his father in the head with a rolled up newspaper lightly on multiple occasions, demanding that she not be left out of the loop; they were a team, and they would deal with any obstacles together.

Tristan sighed as the memories faded, finally looking at his mom as he rose from the powder dusted floor.

"I can't . . . I can't tell her." He explained lowly, busying himself with cleaning off a counter top as he spoke.

His mother started pouring cleaning solution in the mop bucket as she waited for him to continue.

"There's too much going on with her right now. The bull with her family, and now with Josh . . . I don't want to add to the drama. What she needs right now is a friend. That's what I've always been to her, and that's what I'm going to continue to be as long as she needs me." He finished in a rush.

Nicole Lake looked up from her mopping, taking in the stressed determination in her son's hazel eyes.

"I understand honey," She said sweetly, her voice getting a bit more stiff as she continued, "I don't know what the hell is up with her father. I've tried so many times over the years to get him to tell me why they act the way they do toward that poor girl, but he just evades my questions as soon as I bring it up."

"Have you tried talking to Old Quil or Sue?" Tristan asked as he moved on to cleaning off the other flower covered surfaces around the kitchen.

"You know that that man doesn't take too kindly to me, even after all these years . . ."

"That old fart can't possibly be that stubborn, it's been almost ten years."

"You'd be surprised, darling," Nicole said with a shake of her head. "There are still some people in town who look at me as if I'm an intruder."

"To hell with them," Tristan said with a snort. "What about Sue?"

"I've barely seen her since Harry passed. And whenever I do she always looks so lost in her thoughts that I've never approached her on the subject." She sighed in frustration. "I don't know what's been going on around here, but I know that Alex needs her family. It's not healthy for a young girl to be so alone."

"I'm her family." Tristan barked, no room for debate in his voice.

His mother smiled at his protective tone.

"I know, darling. You've been a good friend to her throughout all of this. I'm proud of you." She said sincerely. "And who knows, maybe someday you'll be family legally and I'll have that daughter I've always wanted."

Tristan's cheeks warmed again at his mom's dramatic sigh, he turned away from her quickly with a mumbled. "Oh, shut it."

He heard his mom chuckle lowly before she continued her cleaning, a silence falling over them as they each got lost in thoughts of the troubled girl upstairs.

 **0:0:0:0:0:**

Forty five minutes and two rolls of paper towels later, Tris and his mother were finished cleaning the flour catastrophe, a huge batch of chocolate chip cookies steaming on a nearby table for their troubles.

Tristan's mom had gone upstairs to clean herself up and to get Alex's clothes started in the wash, but still he listened intently for any sound of her approach before he turned to the enticing plate of sweets and nabbed a large warm cookies from the pile.

He was just shoving the last of the little piece of heaven into his mouth when a voice close behind him caused him to yelp in a very girl like fashion and whirl around.

"Caught with your hands in the cookie jar quite literally, huh Tris?" Alex said with a disapproving smirk, her arms crossed below her chest causing the over sized t shirt she wore to bunch up, her weight leaning heavily on one leg.

Alex's hair was hanging down around her shoulders, frizzy from the hot shower. She wore a pair of his black ball shorts, along with one of his dark blue shirts, and a pair of his white tube socks. She was swimming in his clothes; the shorts reached her knees, the shirt was hilariously huge on her, and the socks reached up past her calves.

"Dnttellmum." Tristan mumbled around the cookie in his mouth.

Alex laughed at the guilty look on his face, then nabbed a cookie from the plate herself before twirling around on one foot and heading for the living room as she teasingly said, "Maybe I will, maybe I won't."

"Oh please, you're just as guilty as me now." Tristan said as he watched the small girl plop onto his plush couch and take a big bite out of the chocolate chip cookie.

"Me? Guilty? Never." She said as she took another bite. "Your mom think's I'm an angel, she'd never believe you if you ratted me out."

Tris rolled his eyes with a smirk, throwing himself down on the other end of the couch as he said, "That's only because she doesn't see you for the hellion you truly are."

Alex gasped in mock horror.

"I'll have you know, good sir that I am an absolute delight. Innocent in every sense of the word."

Tris snorted loudly. "What kind of 'innocent delight' beats the hell out of a girl for looking at her friend the wrong way."

"Hey!" Alex snapped as she swallowed the last of her stolen goods, turning onto her knees to glare dangerously at Tris. "Winnie was asking for it! You guys didn't see the way she looked at you, like there was something wrong with you just because you were different. And then what she'd said . . . she's lucky I didn't break her damn nose."

Tris' insides warmed at the protectiveness that suddenly entered her voice, but on the outside he shot her a disapproving look.

"We were nine, Killer."

"I don't give a flying, rainbow colored fuck how old we were. Nobody talks about you like that." Her eyes burned with long forgotten rage at the memory.

Tris shook his head at his overzealous best friend, trying hard as hell not to laugh at the way her nose scrunched up in anger just like it did when she'd attacked Winnie Longhand that day years ago. It was Winnie's first day at school, she had just moved from the Makah Rez up North and Tris had figured that maybe she'd never seen a mixed kid before by the way she unabashedly gaped at him. He could tell even then that she was full of herself, that where she came from she was used to having what she wanted by the way she looked at her new classmates in veiled disgust and the extravagant clothes she wore. When the new girl came up to him and demanded that he move from his table with his best friends to sit with her, as if he were her newest accessory, he'd just rolled his eyes and ignored her. He didn't see the apparent dark look the girl shot him at his refusal, or the words she'd mumbled under her breath as she turned away from them; Alex did. The next thing he knew he and Josh had to peel their best friend off of the now screeching girl. She'd tackled the taller Winnie with a furious war cry, her pigtails flailing around wildly as she straddled the new student and punched at her repeatedly. When they -along with their startled teacher- were finally able to get her off of Winnie, Alex didn't look the least bit sorry as she was reprimanded. Winnie stood in tears behind the teacher, her expensive hair clips strewn across the classroom floor, her cheeks bright red from the beating. When the teacher told Alex to apologize she immediately refused, and when asked why she yelled loudly, "She called him a stupid Pale Face! I won't apologize for defending my friend, and if she or anybody else disrespects them in front of me again they'll get the same treatment." The fourth grade teacher stared wide eyes at the conviction in her voice, surprised that something so violent could come out of something so small. And of course when she asked Winnie if she'd really uttered the racial slur, the girl denied it. Both were sent to the principal's office, but only Alex had to bring in a parent.

Tristan pulled himself from the memory, a smirk on his face at how proud Alex looked when she'd come back to class the next day.

"What did your dad say to you after they called him?" Tristan asked curiously, he never did find that out.

Alex stretched out on the couch, placing her head comfortably in his lap as she looked up at him and said in a deep voice, "'Good job, kid. Always protect your friends. But don't beat up people! Use your words, Tank.'" She smirked as she continued. "Jake said I should have beaten her worse, just to prove a point."

Tris busied himself with braiding a few strands her soft hair as he asked, "And what point was that?"

"Well that no one could mess with my boys."

"I think you got that across loud and clear, Killer." Tris smiled. "I'm pretty sure that's why Winnie has always hated you."

"Nah, she hates me because of you."

"Me? What did I do?"

"Well, you're mine."

Tristan's eyes widened in shock before his cheeks burst into a brilliant crimson. He glanced down at the girl in his lap, not believing what she'd said. Her eyes were closed, her head lolling to the side on his lap.

"I-I'm yours?" He stammered, trying to ignore the nervous fluttering in his chest. "What am I, a piece of jewelry?"

She chuckled, her eyes still closed she said. "No, you idiot. You're _my_ best friend. I'd kill you dead before you let someone else take my place."

He ran his hands through her hair, scratching slightly at her scalp the way he knew she liked. She let out a small sigh of contentment as she snuggled in closer to his abdomen.

"Like that's possible." He said softly as she slipped into unconsciousness.


	14. Fourteen

**FOURTEEN- Jacob**

 _(Was it me?)_

I tried for the umpteenth time to block the memory of my sister from my head. I instead told myself to focus on the worn trail I ran through in the dark forest, my nose close to the ground looking for any sign of the leech on our lands.

 _(Did I do something?)_

 _[Alex's flushed angry face and tear filled eyes]_

I ran faster, trying to push the piercing memory from earlier in the day to the back of my mind. Now wasn't the time.

 _No kidding. Save your mopey ass guilt for when you're off duty._

 _Shut the hell up, Leah._

If she were anywhere near me I'd be trying to take a chomp out of her, I swear.

 _Pfft, as if you could catch me._

I felt her roll her eyes when I growled.

 _Lay off, Leah. If you had to keep the secret from your brother it'd be eating at you too._

Embry was on the other side of the Rez, the grey wolf dipping easily around the trees and thinking of how he still managed to keep his own mother in the dark.

 _(Where do you run off to, Em? Why aren't you telling me the truth?)_

 _Oh God, not you too. Suck it up! We're freaking wolves! It's bad enough that our Almighty Alpha is being a puss._

 _Watch it, Leah. You may be faster, but I'm stronger and I won't hesitate in making Seth an only child._

Quil chuckled tiredly, his own foot falls lagging behind everyone else's. I found myself going over his surroundings more and more the longer he ran, double checking scents and sounds he was too sluggish to notice. He had been on patrol damn near fifteen hours straight, so I couldn't blame him. Maybe it was time for him to switch out.

 _Yes!_ Please _, Jake!_ I felt him whine. _I'm dead on my feet dude. I only need a few hours, I promise._

 _Fine, head over to Sam's and get some rest. I'll tell Sam to send out Colin and Paul when you get there._

His relief rushed heavily through the bond, thankful for the reprieve as he turned quickly in the opposite direction and darted away. His thoughts centered around a plush couch, and when he thought of the food Emily undoubtedly had waiting he picked up his pace even more.

 _What the hell! When do I get my break?!_

 _Give it a rest, will you? Your brother's been going longer than you and he hasn't complained once._

Seth's pride at my words tingled in the back of my mind, his pacing around the Lake house speeding up to a light stepped trot.

 _You've got him babysitting your damn sister! All he has to do is trail her until she Changes, he's got it easy!_

 _You don't know my sister._

 _Seriously, Leah. Can't turn my back on this kid for one second before she's running off or damn near about to take off someone's head._

 _[Alex standing over a fallen boy in a crowded lunch room. Her hands trembling and the boy holding his cheek]_

I blanked at the memory.

 _Woah! Seems like baby Black's got a temper!_

Leah sounded way too excited about the fact that my sister had decked that Forge kid. I couldn't say that I wasn't impressed too, though for different reasons; many of the packs would have Phased had someone pressed their buttons like that that early on. The fact that Josh had too kept it together was also a little surprising. I felt myself become annoyed regardless. Why hadn't Josh told us that Alex had hit someone? Better yet, why did Seth wait until now to bring it up?

 _I didn't think it was a big deal, Jake. I was watching her through a window and Josh was in there with her . . . I didn't think she was a danger. She seems like she has amazing control and she hasn't even Turned yet._

 _You should have told me regardless, Seth! Josh is newly Changed! He wouldn't have been able to stop her if she'd Phased in the middle of the damn cafeteria! She could have gotten hurt! What if-_

 _Relax King Fluffbutt._

My hackles rose and I had to fight the urge to hunt Leah down. It was bad enough that I've had to lie to my flesh and blood these past few years, the thought of her in any kind of danger with what was going on sent my teeth gnashing. Leah didn't understand.

Excuse _me?! I don't understand? Sorry to break it to you, Jacob but you aren't the only one with a sibling to protect. Seth was in constant danger when you had that leech lover around, my brother risked his life to help that annoying girl. Hell, he's_ still _in danger every day-all of us are! So re-fucking-lax! Alex is going to be at risk no matter what because of what she is, the most important thing is that we teach her how to control herself._

 _We?_ Seth interjected before I could tear his sister's throat out. _Since when do you help train the newbies?_

Leah's mind stuttered, she quickly tried to hide her affection for my sister under her usual bitter bravado.

 _Somebody's gonna have to help that poor girl out. None of you understand the female mind, it's gonna be hard for her to have a bunch of idiot guys in her head all the time. If anyone should train Alex it should be me._

Quil snorted at her before I felt him fade out of our heads. He'd made it to Emily's.

 _You know how stubborn my sister is, Leah. There's a good chance she won't even pick our pack simply because I'm it's alpha._

Embry silently agreed with me.

 _[An eight year old Alex with a red, swollen face]_

Seth cringed, his steady pace faltering for a second. _What in the hell happened to her?_

 _She'd eaten some slightly poisonous berries that Jake and I'd specifically told her to stay away from._ Embry chuckled dryly. _I don't know how the hell she's gonna take pack life. She's never exactly been one to follow orders._

He was right about that. Knowing Alex, Sam or I would have to use the alpha voice to actually get her to listen, and God knew I hated doing that. That is if she even chose my pack to begin with. I hoped she did anyway, I wouldn't be able to keep as close an eye on her if she chose Sam's pack. I was only getting more and more anxious as the days went on. A small part of me wished I'd just told her the truth from the beginning, but Pops and Old Quil had advised against it. A large part of me wished she'd Turn already so the maddening waiting would be over, while a larger part wished the red-headed leech had never crossed into our lands to begin with so we wouldn't have kids Phasing in the first place.

I felt Seth's sudden worry shoot through my head.

 _Would one vamp really make both Josh and Alex Turn though?_

It was like I could see the wheels begin turning in Em's head. _Last time we had people Change was when the redhead came through with those two other leeches last year-_

 _Colin and Brady._

 _Right. And before that with all of us when the Cullens moved back into the area. Maybe there's more than one vamp this time too._

 _No way! [Stone ripping and a red eyed head rolling into the trees] We took care of that Laurent leech ourselves, and the Cullen's took care of the blond one._ Leah winced at the memory of the disgusting vamp scent she couldn't get out of her fur for days after the incident.

 _Maybe she's got more friends._

It made sense. The only time our people Turned were when there were vampires near our lands. The Cullens caused the first wave, the trio that came after Bella the second, and the redhead was back again with possibly more leeches nearby . . . but why?

Leah snorted.

 _Take a wild guess, genius._

 _[Pale skin and chocolate brown eyes]_

 _Shit! We have to talk to the Cullens._

 _No way in hell, Jacob! Let them deal with it. Better yet, let the bloodsuckers take the stupid girl then all of our problems would be over._

I snarled and felt Seth's indignation blast through the bond.

 _Our whole purpose is to protect people, Leah. We can't turn our backs when we might be able to help!_

He'd always been fond of Bella and the Cullens.

 _She's not our problem, Seth! She's not one of us! Hell she's not even a fuckin' imprint. Why should we help some leech lover when it's all her fault that we have to deal with this shit! (I'm sorry, Leah. I'll always love you)_

 _It's not their fault that he left you, Leah! Stop being so bitter and selfish!_

 ** _Shut it!_**

I hated the way they all cringed and how their thoughts immediately stopped when I used the Alpha timbre, but we weren't solving anything by going back and forth. I needed to talk to the Council about this. I needed to talk to Sam. Leah silently seethed from my command, and I pretended not to notice how she winced when I'd thought Sam's name.

We patrolled silently for a while before Seth's ear suddenly rotated in the direction of the house I'd had him circling.

 _Something's happened._

A shiver ran down my spine. _Is my sister alright?_

 _She's fine. She's still in the house. But Josh is pissed, I think. And that Lake kid took off while I was distracted._

 _That's fine. He and Josh probably got into an argument or something._

 _Do you want me to follow him? He's moving fast._

 _No, he's not our concern. Keep watch around Alex and Josh._

I could feel Seth's desire to chase down Tristan, but he did as he was told.

I suddenly felt a slight tremble through the air, one that reminded me of the energy in the air when a wolf was about to Phase for the first time. But I could smell those of Sam's pack on their own patrol in the distance, and could clearly hear Josh and Alex talking lowly in the house through Seth's mind. What the hell?

 _Do you think someone else is about to Phase, Jake?_ Embry was wide awake now, having felt my rising trepidation. He thought of the possibility of another wolf Changing, one that we hadn't noticed.

It sure felt like it, but I hadn't sensed anyone except for my sister. The pull I felt from the direction of my house was unmistakable though.

 _I'm going to check it out. Leah, take lead on patrol until I get back._

 _Aye, aye._ She thought with a bite.

I was going to have to make the whole Alpha command thing up to them later. I changed direction and raced through the dark forest, trying to push down the knot of anxiety in my stomach and go over the thing's my pack saw, heard, and smelled all at the same time. Nothing else seemed out of the ordinary, except for this new energy I felt in the air. The closer I got to my house the stronger it got, and the more sure I was that someone else was about to Turn.

When I reached the edge of the trees by my home I quickly Phased back and unstrapped the pair of dirty jeans from around my leg. I pulled them on quickly and jogged across the small clearing behind my house. I sniffed at the air, and though my senses were dulled in this form I was sure something was off.

I turned the corner around the side of my house excitedly, then deflated when I saw Tristan sitting on my front steps with his head in his hands. I schooled my features into one of distaste, which wasn't hard since I didn't like the kid anyway.

"What are you doing here?" I asked sharply.

He looked up from the ground, anger pooling in his eyes.

"You."

"Me?" I didn't have time for this.

"You did this. You changed Josh. You hurt Alex." Tristan stared at me with a piercing hatred.

I bristled at my sister's name but still rolled my eyes at his accusation. "You have no idea what the fuck you're talking about. Get away from my house, Alex isn't here."

Of course, he knew that. But he didn't know that I knew that he knew that. I spun on my heel and started back toward the back of my house, groaning to myself when I heard Tristan follow.

"Change him back!" He yelled after me. "I don't know what the hell you and your weirdos did to him, but I want you to change him back!"

I sighed, barely listening to the kid as I strained my ears around the clearing and into the trees around us, searching for any signs that the mystery newbie had Phased.

"You ruined everything!" He wailed at me. "She was doing fine, she was finally getting better and you took him from us!"

I listened harder, trying to tune out Tristan's shouting and trying to sense the presence of the new wolf. I came up with nothing.

"I'm talking to you!"

"I'm aware."

"Alex needs him! You can't take away the last little bit of family she has left." He spit at me. "Just because you don't give a shit about her doesn't mean that you have to take away one of the people who do!"

I growled low in my throat, beginning to get irritated with the nuisance who knew nothing. I whirled on him, glowering down into his hazel eyes which were now widened in shock and even a little fear. I fought down the tremble in my hands.

" _I'm_ her family. And I'm helping Josh, you little piss ant. You don't know jack shit so shut up, and leave if you know what's good for you." I took a step toward him, fully intending on knocking the annoying kid on his ass if he didn't go away and let me get back to my responsibilities. Every second listening to him babble was a second not spent looking for the leech, or watching my sister, or finding this new wolf.

"Or what." He challenged, pulling himself upright and glaring right back at me.

 _Don't break his neck, don't break his neck._

"Go away kid, this is your last warning."

I turned my back on him again and headed toward the cover of the trees. I was wasting my time here.

"You're not listening." I heard him mumble. "Y-you're hurting her and you don't even care."

"What I do or do not do to my sister is none of your concern." I called over my shoulder.

I stepped over a fallen branch, searching around me again one last time. A blast of energy hit my back and I spun around, my eyes bugging out of my head at what I saw. In the middle of the clearing Tristan glared at me. His arms were wrapped tightly around himself, his form seeming to waver in a way too familiar way. That didn't make any sense . . . he wasn't supposed to Change. He wasn't a descendant of one of the great wolves, and he was half white! But there was no doubting the heat that rolled off of him, or the canines I saw elongate as he gripped at his hair with his fists and screamed, "You don't deserve to call her your sister!" Before his body exploded and a black and grey wolf came barreling toward me with a wild snarl.

 _No fucking way._


	15. Fifteen

**This one's been a long time coming :) We're getting closer and closer to Alex finding out the truth!**

* * *

 **FIFTEEN**

Two weeks.

Two weeks without even a glimpse of either of my best friends. Two weeks of dealing with the worst pain I'd ever felt in my life. Two weeks of contemplating if death would be a better option. Two weeks of feeling completely and utterly alone.

Mrs. Lake and Cara tried. Following that _stupid_ movie night they'd tried to quell my anxiousness, tried to assure me that wherever the boys were that they were safe and that they'd get over the argument that they'd had. But after a few days even they couldn't deal with my moodiness. I got angrier and angrier as time passed, and decided it was better to seclude myself in my room rather than to snap again on someone I cared about.

I forced myself out of bed every day to choke down the appropriate amount of food and water before I crawled back into the safety of my blankets and waited for my next psychotic episode. I didn't know how or why these things were happening to me. I didn't know how it was possible to hear the things I did, -like the rapid heartbeats of the mice in my dry wall, or the birds' soft snores high in the tree tops- and I didn't know why it was like everybody I ever cared about was being taken from me. I wished more than once that I could be numb again, figuring that because the pain of loss was like an old friend to me now that I would be able to build a tolerance to it. But I felt every excruciating moment of my loneliness.

The days went by in blurs of agony, confusion, and impatience. Waiting to hear from the boys, questioning my sanity on days that should have been spent in school, curled in my bed crying out for my mother when the pains that tore through my being got to be too much. In the moments when my mind was clear, I spent my time reliving that night. I didn't know what had come over Tristan, but when Josh came into his house halfway through Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban he'd lost it . . .

 **0:0:0:0:0:**

When I woke up I was disoriented. I tried to stretch my stiff muscles but found that someone had burrito-ed me in a thick blanket. I wiggled my way around to face the room and saw that Tris was sitting on the floor in front of me watching some stupid reality show. Cara was kicking off her shoes by the front door before she came into the living room, plopping down on the large blanket Tris had laid out. Her shutting the front door must have been what woke me. Beside Tristan sat a huge bowl of pizza rolls, many of which were being devoured by the large boy by the handful. I grunted as I sat up, still swathed in my fluffy prison.

"What time is it?"

Both of my friends turned to look at me, Tris smiled widely around the food in his mouth as Cara said, "Two pm, Sleeping Beauty."

My eyes widened disbelievingly, I'd been asleep for damn near three hours!

"Why the hell didn't you guys wake me? The marathon started at noon."

"I set the DVR to record them all, you looked like you needed the rest." Tris said nonchalantly then turned back to face the television as two girls started throwing blows and insults at each other.

I rolled my eyes at the trash T.V, turning instead to look around the room and trying to clear the fog from my brain. The thick curtains were pulled closed on the windows, dimming the room so that you really couldn't tell what time it was outside. The coffee table was pushed to the side of the room, closest to Tris; popcorn, chips, cookies, and sodas all at the ready along with the menu to our favorite pizza joint. Spare blankets sat on one arm of the couch I'd slept on, on the other sat my newly washed and folded clothes. Everything was perfect. Everything was where it should be, all except for the brown haired boy who usually occupied the empty space beside Cara.

I'd known that he wouldn't show up, but the pang of disappointment in my chest didn't sting any less.

I tried not to let the fact that Josh had broken his promise bother me, or rather I tried to ignore the fact that it did, choosing instead to slide onto my spot on the floor between Cara and Tris, comforter cocoon and all. I noticed the little pucker above Tris' brows and how his hazel eyes flickered to the spot where our friend was supposed to be. He didn't comment on Josh's absence though, so I figured I wouldn't either.

"Let's get this show on the road, ladies!" I said as I grabbed the remote off of Tris' lap.

I put on the movie and got comfortable, re-wrapping the thick blanket to encompass both Cara and I and resting my right leg over Tristan's left as the music that signaled the beginning of the movie played.

After a while I was almost able to forget about our missing puzzle piece and began to enjoy myself, giving my usual commentary on what I'd done if that loser Malfoy had tried to mess with me. Cara laughed and booed and cried at all the right moments, and it was during the end of the second movie that I noticed that Tris had been unusually quiet. He was usually just as vocal as I was during our movie nights, always much to the absentee Joshua's displeasure. He didn't laugh and hoop loudly with me, he didn't say Dobby's lines with him in a bad impersonation, and he didn't obnoxiously turn to me and say, "It's Levioosa, not Leviosaaa."

He just moved to lay his head in my blanketed lap, the flashing T.V flickering off of the deep scowl on his face. His brows were furrowed so tightly he had a slight wrinkle on his forehead, and the heel of one of his bended knees had started to tap against the floor during the third movie's opening music. I ran a hand through his thick hair, a question in my eyes. He turned his head in answer and gave me a forced smile before he turned back to the T.V with an even deeper frown. But I didn't push, he was probably upset about Josh bailing. I fought down the uneasy feeling in the pit of my stomach and tried to focus on the marathon.

Just as the trio of friends on the screen managed to save Buckbeak the front door opened. Cara gasped in the direction of the towering figure nearing us, Tris shot up off of my lap and gave the man a death glare, I didn't even turn from the T.V. Warmth followed Josh in as he closed the door behind himself and settled onto the floor beside Cara without a word. The heat beating off of him made my left side tingle.

So he'd actually decided to show, even though he was three movies late.

"Why're you so late, Judas?" I was surprised by the anger in Tris' voice as he greeted our friend.

I was even more surprised at the lack of anger in me. I felt a strange numbness creep through me, an almost detached calm. I turned to Tris and saw that his frustration had not lessened with Josh's arrival, in fact fury burned even brighter in his eyes.

"Judas, really?" Josh said in a bored, almost arrogant tone.

Looking over at him I saw that he wore nothing but a black wife beater and some dirty cut off jeans, his hair was mussed up and his face was emotionless. I found myself studying the stark contrast between the stoic man before me and the sweet boy he used to be, and wondering what the hell had made him change. It was like everything that made Josh who he was had bled out of him in the span of a few weeks.

Tris continued beside me as I continued in my head to compare Jake-Josh to the one I grew up with. "You heard me. What was so important that you're _this_ late to our movie night? We've been keeping this tradition since we were ten, Josh! What the fuck was so important that you missed it?"

Josh glared back at Tristan over Cara's and my head, not even sparing a glance in my direction as he growled back, "There are things more important than Harry Potter, Lake."

Tris snorted beside me and I rolled my eyes in agreement. Josh was the one who started the damn tradition, and got both me and Tris to read all of the books. The latter was no small feat let me tell you, getting Tris' stubborn ass to sit still long enough to read a book deserved a Nobel Prize on its own.

"Yeah, fucking right. You were Harry Potter every year for Halloween until you were fifteen." Tristan bit out as Cara squirmed uncomfortably at the rising tension in the room. " So what was the real reason?"

"I think . . . I'll go use the bathroom. Be right back, guys." Cara said quickly before hopping over mine and Tris' legs and scampering up the stairs, no doubt trying to avoid the confrontation.

"Give it a fuckin' rest, will you? I'm here aren't I?"

My eyes widened. Josh rarely dropped the F bomb. He cried when he'd first said it accidentally when we were twelve. It took a year to get him to stop telling Tris and I to watch our language once we'd developed the habit of using hard curse words. The word rolled effortlessly off of his tongue now, yet another change to add onto my growing list.

"Where were you?" Tris persisted, pulling my mind back to the dark room. "Busy out being Jacob and Sam's little bitch?"

I stiffened a little at my brothers name, and Josh's eyes flickered to me quickly before turning back to glare daggers at Tristan over my head.

"Do you ever shut up?"

"Yeah, when my friends aren't being complete assholes."

"What're you, my mom?" Josh snorted before he let his head fall back onto the couch cushion. His head rolled to face me, his eyes probing as he asked softly, "You gonna lecture me too, Black?"

My retort was caught in my throat. I didn't have it in me to argue with him. I didn't think he'd show up in the first place and I was too busy studying the differences in him. He had dark, sagging bags under his eyes. His cheeks had lost more of their baby like roundness.

Tristan made a weird, almost snarling sound beside me. "Watch it. I don't care who the fuck you think you are these days, but don't talk to her like that."

I watched Josh roll his eyes and mumble, "I'm so scared."

Tris shot off of the floor, towering over Josh and I with his hands clenched into fists at his sides. "Do I need to beat some fucking sense into you, or what?" He nearly shouted.

Josh gazed up at him, his head still resting against the couch and a small smirk pulling at his lips. "We're missing the movie."

Tristan jumped across me, throwing a wild punch that landed on the cushion.

Josh now leaned against the the arch of the living room entrance, moving too fast for my eyes to follow. His arms were crossed over his chest and a small frown graced his face.

"You were seriously gonna hit me?"

Tris whirled around to face our friend, who looked at him with a strange intensity before shaking his head as if to clear it.

All the while I just watched. I couldn't make myself speak, couldn't yell at Tris to relax, and couldn't tell Josh to stop acting like a dick. It was like I was watching two people I didn't know.

Tris jumped at Josh again with a mad look in his eyes, only to be pinned beside me to the ground. Josh held one of his arms twisted behind him, and a knee placed firmly on his back. Tris struggled to free himself and I surprised when he couldn't budge.

"What the fuck as gotten into you?" Josh asked seriously.

" _ME?_ You're the damned traitor!" Tristan spit back as he continued to try to free himself to no avail. "Tell me, does licking at your brother's and Jacob's shoes fill that daddy sized hole in your heart?"

My head snapped to boy pinned to the blanketed floor, an emotion finally surfacing in my body; anger. That was a low blow. I glared at Tristan but he wasn't looking at me, his pink face was smirking up at Josh in a twisted, almost vicious triumph.

The arms that held Tris down trembled, the heat in the room intensifying for a moment before dying back down. Josh grabbed a handful of black hair and lifted Tris' head from the ground, going to smack it back against the thinly covered hardwood before I finally found my voice and stopped him with a shouted, "Hey! Cut it the fuck out guys, that's enough!"

They both turned wide eyes on me, as if realizing that I was still there. I met their glares with one of my own, daring them to test me. After a moment Josh softened his holds on Tris' head and arm. Tristan shoved the other boy off before standing almost nose to nose with him, blazing hazel meeting cool brown.

"Get the fuck out of my house." Tris whispered dangerously.

"Nah, I don't think I will." Josh smirked tauntingly, the heat pouring off of him causing anxiety to take root in my stomach.

Tris took a step back, looking at Josh in almost disgust before his eyes hardened and he shoved Josh aside, stomping out of his own home and slamming the door behind himself.

Josh sagged once the door closed, all the energy apparently leaving him as he sunk down next to my frozen form.

I looked from the empty spot where Tris was standing seconds before, to the tired boy who sat next to me, staring at me with that strange look again.

"I'm surprised you aren't hitting me and screeching at me right now." He said with a humorless chuckle.

"There's no need to, you know that you're an idiot." I mumbled back, pulling my knees up to my chest and resting my chin on them.

"Why aren't you pissed at me too?" He asked, his brown eyes searching my face.

"I am . . . I just don't know what I can do or say to make a difference at this point, we both know how this ends." I said solemnly, surprising myself when my voice didn't shake. "I'm tired, Josh. I'm tired of the hurt, and the secrets, and the lies. But I know you're not gonna tell me, and I know you're gonna leave me like my brother. So what's the point in fighting it, right?" I gazed at the forgotten T.V as I spoke, not seeing the movie at all.

"Alex . . ." Josh placed a scorching hand on my back. "You gotta know that I didn't chose this . . . I don't want this. I swear if I could I'd tell you everything, but I-"

He broke off, sadness being replaced by confusion. In the distance I could suddenly hear howling and the sounds of vicious almost canine growls. Josh's eyes were far away.

"You hear it too, don't you?" I whispered miserably.

His eyes focused briefly and his gaze flickered down to me once in fear, anxiety and an overwhelming heat coming off of him in waves.

"I-I gotta go . . ."

"I bet you do." I sighed. "Tell my brother I said hi."

Josh jumped off of the floor, glancing back at me once in quick shock before he raced out of the front door. My limbs throbbed painfully as another howl echoed through my ears, as well as soft footsteps coming down the nearby staircase.

I turned and saw Cara poking her curly head down the steps as she whispered to me, "Are they gone?"

I fought back the spasms, laying my cheek against my still raised knees and smiling tiredly.

"Yeah, they're gone."

 **0:0:0:0:0:**

A loud banging brought me from my reverie. It took me a few minutes to realize that the incessant noise was someone knocking on my front door. I moaned as I pulled myself up, knowing that I didn't have the energy to fake a smile when retrieving the missed homework Cara undoubtedly had waiting for me on the other side.

I shuffled my way to the front of my house, becoming irritated at Cara's constant thumping of the old oak. She knew that I'd answer, why all of the extra noise. My head pulsed painfully as she slammed her fist against the door again. A growl snuck passed my clenched teeth as I threw open the abused wood.

"Look I know you're tryna help, but do you have to fuckin-"

Wide, teary eyes gazed back into my dumbfounded ones.

"Bella . . . what the fuck are you doing here?"

* * *

 **Dun Dun Dun . . .**


	16. Sixteen

**SIXTEEN**

I couldn't do anything but stare at her. Rain and snow weighed her hair down to her skin, making the huge eyes that stared back at me seem that much larger. She shivered into her soaked coat as a crash of thunder sounded through the grey sky. The elements dripped down her cheeks along with the tears she still shed.

"Bella . . . What the fuck are you doing here?"

Her pale cheeks pinked a little, her eyes widening as she took me in. I knew that I wore nothing but a black tank top and a lime green pair of boy-shorts, but who the hell was she to judge? It was my house dammit, and I was hot more days than I wasn't lately. I saw her eyes move quickly from my attire- or lack of- to flicker once behind me into the dark house.

"I-I was just hoping to speak to Jacob." She stammered uncomfortably.

I ignited at hearing my brother's name come from between her lips. The pain in my body took a backseat to my sudden fury. My grip on the door knob tightened, something I didn't recognize swirling dangerously in the pit of my stomach.

"He's not here." I spit accusingly. "He's _never_ here anymore."

She didn't seem surprised by his absence and I expected her to run back to the faded orange pick-up she had parked in the mud in front of my house, but she didn't. She stood there as if the thought of leaving had never crossed her mind. When our eyes met again she shivered under my glare, and though I wanted to leave her out on the wet front porch to wait to her heart's content my ingrained manners kicked in.

"You may as well come inside, you look stupid standing there shaking like a chihuahua."

I turned my back on her and heard Chucks squish against the worn floor as she followed me into the house. I flicked on the living room light as I went, giving her a cold look over my shoulder as I said, "Leave your wet shit by the door."

She nodded minutely, her eyes downcast as if she were afraid to meet my own again. I scoffed and headed back into my room, grabbing a pair of grey sweats to pull over my hypersensitive skin before I made my way back to into the living room. I leaned against the old blue painted wall, my arms crossed over my chest as I watched the girl I hated make herself at home. She'd slipped her shoes off along with her jacket and was making her way slowly around the small room, her eyes landing fondly on the dozens of pictures still hung up. I cleared my throat loudly, causing her to jump and whirl around as if she hadn't noticed I was there. I rolled my eyes when she blushed again and looked away.

"It'd be stupid of you to wait around on him," I drawled. "There's no telling when he'll decide to grace us with his presence again."

She fidgeted, still not meeting my eyes, thin fingers twisting around each other in front of her.

"I don't mind waiting . . ." She mumbled.

"Pfft, that makes you even more stupid."

She finally met my gaze, her eyes large and sad before she spoke up again, "Listen, Alex . . . I didn't know Jake left you like-"

"What do you need him for, again?" My eyes narrowed. "What's your boyfriend think about you being here?"

I didn't want to hear her fake apologies, I just wanted her out of my damn house. Seeing her sit comfortably on my couch caused unwanted memories to resurface; of the countless nights her and my brother spent stretched out on the couch watching movies, her leaning back against his chest and completely oblivious to the way he looked down at her in complete adoration. I shook my head quickly of the images, focusing on pale, wet girl who still watched me.

"I just need to talk to him." Her voice cracked.

"About?" I pressed, the mere thought of her anywhere near my brother after she'd broken his heart set my teeth into a snarl.

"Um . . . See m-me and Edward broke up, and-"

My temper flared immediately as I cut her off. "So because things didn't work out with you and Sparkle Twat, you think you can come here and toy with my brother again?"

I removed myself from the wall, taking a step into the room as my arms throbbed.

"T-that's not it, Alex. You don't understand." She stammered, her cheeks bursting red at my accusation.

"Then _make_ me understand. You don't need to see my brother." _Ever again, you selfish bitch._

"I-I can't. Look, I know you don't like me Alex, but this isn't something I can talk about with-"

"You're wrong." I said coldly. "I don't dislike you, Swan. I fucking hate you. And who the fuck just shows up to someone's home uninvited?"

Her eyes widened at my vehement tone. And then began to water, to absolutely no one's surprise. Not even a twinge of regret turned my stomach as I watched another fat tear roll down her flushed cheek.

"I-I actually was invited." She croaked after a bit. "I was told to meet him here for uhm . . . we just needed to talk. Josh said he would be here before sundo-"

"Josh?" I stiffened, all the ruthless triumph at her tears leaving me in an instant. "You saw-you spoke to Josh?"

Why did my best friend's name just come out of her mouth so casually? I felt the burn return under my skin with a vengeance, I clenched my fists at my sides. Why was he anywhere _near_ this chick? He could find time to talk to this backstabbing bitch, but he couldn't stop by or even send me a text to let me know that he was OK?! Did that mean she saw Tris too?

"N-now Alex, you need to relax."

My burning eyes snapped over to her fear filled ones. She tried to sink herself deeper into the cushions of the couch as I took another step forward, her hands in front of her in a pleading display.

"Why were you talking to him?" I asked, my words coming out in an unnerving growl that I didn't have the capacity to think over at the moment.

"Jake sent him to my place yesterday. I was told to come here so that we could talk about-um so that we could talk." She rushed out.

A pain unlike anything I'd suffered ripped through my very being. A cross between a scream and a roar came from between my clenched teeth as I crashed to my knees on the hardwood. My head pulsed, my body was on fire. How could he? How could _they_? What did I do? Why were they doing _any_ of this?! What was it about this Swan bitch that made _my_ loved ones leave me for her?

I hadn't noticed that Bella had risen from her seat when I fell, I hadn't noticed that she was talking to me. The furious buzzing in my skull made her words almost incomprehensible.

 _Her._

"Alex . . . have to breath . . . sorry . . . to try to calm . . . will be here soon . . ."

When I felt a cold hand on my cheek I almost shocked myself when my head snapped in it's direction and tried to bite it's fingers off. Almost.

"Don't . . . don't fucking touch me." I hissed.

"Let me help you." She was kneeling in front of my crouched form, her hands held in the air as if she didn't know what to do with them. "I can try to help you through this."

This . . .

I found the energy to drag myself from the floor, knocking the wide eyed girl back onto her ass with a shove as I did.

"This . . . this is all _your_ fault. Everything that's happened to me is _your_ fucking fault! How could you possibly help me? I know, let's start by _giving me my family back!"_

She supported herself up by her hands, her eyes filled with a sorrow that made me want to rip things.

I felt the sudden, overwhelming urge to be outside. I needed to be outside. I couldn't stay here. I was choking. I couldn't breathe. The walls of my house suddenly felt like a cage. I threw the still cowering girl one last glare that could shake the Devil himself then stormed out of my house, not pausing for a second to think about the fact that I wasn't wearing shoes or a jacket and that it was pouring wet snow outside. Once my feet touched the mud the cold of it shot up my spine, cooling the fire in my veins though not by much. I looked around frantically, my eyes finding my brother's old garage.

My dirt bike.

I dashed through the mud and into the dark, dusty space, climbing quickly onto my forgotten love and revving the engine. It purred to life under my soaked body, promising me what I desperately needed; an escape. I pulled out of the garage and gunned it down the path away from my house. I heard someone yell behind me, but didn't look back to the girl I knew was standing on my porch.

"Alex!"

 _Fuck you._ I thought bitterly, letting my frustrated tears flow freely as I raced through the rain and snow. I didn't know where I was going, but I knew that as long as I was getting away from _them_ that I'd be O.K. Traitors, all of them. Every single one of them. My father left me. My brother. My best friends. They'd all left me, they'd all forgotten about me. Like I was nothing. I felt like nothing, I felt empty. My only companion the absolute rage that coursed through my body like blood.

My arms shook against my will, the hands that clenched my handlebars tightening. I couldn't fight the pain back anymore, I couldn't focus. The empty road in front of me blurred, turning red in my eyes as my limbs throbbed again.

I didn't realize how much the last spasm shook me until my bike jerked sharply to the left, careening off of the slick road and crashing into the trees. I was thrown from my seat, sent tumbling head over heals through the foliage. My head cracked loudly against something hard and cold, the taste of something metallic filling my mouth as I landed in grass and mud. The trembling in my limbs wouldn't stop, my mind clouded and my teeth clenched. Everything hurt. Everything hurt so damn bad, I just wanted it to be over. I just wanted to disappear.

"Please . . ." I whispered to whatever God would listen, my being shaking and twitching though not from the downpour.

I then felt my body lift from the drenched ground, felt myself held against something warm and hard. It took all of my strength to turn my head toward the heat. I saw a flash of pale skin and blazing hazel eyes before everything went dark.


	17. Seventeen

**I'm on a roll, babies. Chapter 18 will be up before you know it!**

* * *

 **SEVENTEEN**

 _It was dark. Not scary dark, but the quiet kind of darkness that's soothing . . . peaceful. I was content to stay in the darkness, I almost craved it. There was no pain here. No lying brothers, no traitorous best friends, no avoiding fathers. It would be simple, easy to give in to this darkness. It would be so much better than dealing with the bullshit that invaded my life when my eyes were open. It would be so effortless . . ._

" _Ah-thlah-chid?" (What are you doing?)_

 _A sweet, melodious voice spoke in a language I hadn't heard in years. I pulled my head up from the safety of my arms and looked up into warm brown -nearly black- eyes. She stood in front of me with an almost ethereal glow, a single candle flame in the darkness around me. Her brown hair blew in an unseen wind, the glossy strands held back from her face in a vaguely familiar style; the top half in a low bun while the rest flowed freely around her waist. Her dark, forest green dress skimmed her bare feet. She smiled a smile I'd know anywhere, the skin around her eyes crinkling and her teeth perfect and straight._

" _Mom . . ."_

 _Her smile widened even more. Tears began to drip unashamedly from my chin. She tilted her head to one side as if confused, her eyes became clouded and concerned._

" _Why are you on the floor?"_

" _M-mom," I cried, snotting and all. "Momma, I'm so tired."_

" _Get up, Tank." Her eyes hardened, a wrinkle forming in the perfect caramel skin above her brows. She crossed her arms under her breasts, her hip jutting out to one side in an annoyed manner. "Huh-hay." (Now.)_

" _But I just want to stay here . . . I just want the pain to stop."_

 _She frowned down at me as I bawled harder. I felt a warm hand grab me gently by the elbow, pull my shaking form to my feet. She placed her hands on my cheeks, looking me in the eye with an intensity I didn't understand. She thumbed away my still flowing tears, cooed at me to relax. My heart clenched._

" _You're stronger than this, Tank." She said seriously._

" _I don't want to be strong anymore, Momma . . ." I sniffled loudly, clasping onto her wrists for support._

" _You_ must _be strong." She urged, her voice as adamant as it was beautiful. "My girl is a warrior. Fight against this darkness, baby. You've come so far, don't give in to it now."_

 _She pressed her full lips to my forehead. The heat from her tender kiss seemed to flow into me, chasing away the black in my heart. When she pulled back her brown eyes were bright with pride and unshed tears._

" _That's my girl." She smiled as she pulled away from me. "Stay strong, Tank."_

" _No, please don't leave me! I don't have anyone left." I called desperately as my mother took a step back, her figure seemed to fade around the edges._

" _You have a family waiting for you, darling." Her voice turned frustrated. "Give you father a good wallop upside the head for me when this is all over."_

" _Mom, w-what are you talking about? Come back!"_

" _Thuh-bay-tee." (Strong.)_

My eyes opened, the residue on my eyelids and the pain in my head trying to convince me to keep them closed. A soft voice echoed in my head though I couldn't remember whose it was. For some reason there was a warm feeling in my chest, it was almost enough to make me forget the agony I was going through. I pushed the dream to the back of my mind, filing it away to think about later as a flash of white teeth and a simple Quileute word rang through my mind.

"Strong . . .?"

I disregarded the dream as my head pounded, turning with a groan into the warmth of my pillow until I realized something. _How the hell did I get back into my room?_ I tried to think back to my last coherent memories, but all I could remember was pain, mud, and anger. A quick flash of a soaked road flashed through my mind, along with a sharp sting on my face. I raised a tentative hand to my left cheek and felt a large bandage there.

 _That's right, I crashed my bike. But how'd I get . . .?_

I then became aware of sounds. Sounds of urgent, rushed murmuring coming from my living room. I pulled myself to my feet, fighting back a moan as I did. A large red t-shirt fell to around thighs. Someone changed me, too?

I tiptoed out of my room as the voices became louder, making me uneasy. I wasn't used to so many voices in my house. My hand slid unconsciously against my brother's closed bedroom door as I moved, taking note of how many different voices I heard.

"I just don't understand how he could he do that!" This voice was angry, and one I immediately recognized; Jacob.

"He thinks he's protecting me." Another pleaded; Bella.

"We have to call a meeting, we have to talk with the elders." This one I didn't really recognize, though something told me I should.

"What about Alex?" Bella spoke up again, the concern in her voice surprising me as I inched my way closer as quietly as I could. I was almost there. "Will she be O.K?"

"Our girl's a fighter."

"Don't worry, Bella. She'll be up and kicking in no time."

I stopped in the doorway, my eyes wide and disbelieving. Four obscenely large, half naked bodies turned and stood at a gasp I didn't realize I'd let out. A small pale one shrunk back from the suddenly tense room.

My eyes connected first with my brother's, then Sam's. They wore identical scowls, though Jacob's eyes weren't as distant as Sam's; he couldn't completely hide the nervousness I saw there. Next I met Josh's, who stared back at me almost pleadingly, his arms crossed loosely over his bare chest. Lastly my eyes landed on Tris. He was taller than Josh again, his dark hair was cut low and shaggy, his previously muscled arms now bulged in the dim lamplight. He had dirt on almost every inch of his exposed skin, which was everything except what his tattered cut sweat shorts covered. His hazel eyes danced fearfully, flickering between me and the others as if he couldn't bare to hold my gaze.

"What . . . the fuck is going on?" I whispered, my head thudding. My heart felt as if it was going to beat out of my chest. My hands trembled.

"You need to relax." Sam demanded in a hard voice.

The others seemed to grimace at him -all except for Bella- as his words sunk in.

"And you need to get the fuck out of my house!" I snapped, taking a step into the room.

It felt like a furnace. I was almost unsurprised at the waves I felt coming off of Tris, but I didn't focus on him or Josh or anyone else. I glowered into the stoic face of the older Uley.

" **Relax.** " He boomed.

My temper flared at his tone, my muscles throbbed painfully and for some reason I bared my teeth at the man who was at least a foot taller. I thought I saw surprise flicker in his eyes, but it was gone in a split second to be replaced by confusion and frustration. I raised an eyebrow tauntingly, taking another step forward and poking him in his bare chest and yelled, "Who the fuck do you think you are?!"

He stepped back, glancing quickly at Jacob who I heard mumble, "I could have told you that wouldn't work . . ."

"Alex, I-I can explain." Tris said suddenly, reaching out to grasp my wrist. I quickly snatched it from his dirt covered hand.

I turned my glare on him, the man who wore my best friend's face but lacked his loyalty. On the man who promised to be there for me but turned on me when I needed him, just like Josh . . . Just like Jacob.

"Don't speak to me. Don't touch me. Don't you dare even _breathe_ in my direction you fucking liar." My eyes flashed quickly in Josh's direction to let him know he was to follow the same set of rules.

"You're all a bunch of liars." I backed away from them, my skin twitching as five pairs of eyes watched me warily.

"Listen, Alex we need to talk. We need to tell y-" Jacob tried but I cut him off with a low growl.

"When I wanted to talk where were you?! When I felt like I was dying, where were you?!" I shouted, fury shooting down my spine familiarly.

"We should take her to Emily's" Josh spoke up calmly, directing his statement to his older brother who stood watching me in almost fascination.

"Yeah . . . I'll call her and tell her you're on your way." He replied distractedly.

"I'm not going anywhere with you fucking weirdos."

They continued on as if I hadn't spoken.

"Am I supposed to go too?" Bella spoke up in a small voice, her eyes flickering to me nervously for a second before she looked to Jacob.

"Yeah, you'll be safe there for now." He said, a frown on his face as he met her gaze. "You're staying out of Forks until this is over."

"I'm not so sure it's safe to have her stay at Em's." Sam's voice turned hard, guarded.

"Then she'll stay here, shit Sam!" Jacob said in exasperation.

I growled. "She's not fucking sta-."

"We'll send someone over the Cullen's, check for traces of the leeches before we expand the line." He cut me off. Another ripple passed over my skin.

"Good thinking, Jacob." Sam hummed.

"I'll go to the leech house, Jake." Tris said sullenly, his eyes downcast.

"What the fuck are you guys talking about?"

"Go ahead but run with Leah and Embry, we need this done quickly."

My ire rose to unbelievable new heights. I hated being ignored and three fifths of this room fucking knew it. My teeth clenched so hard I was surprised they didn't break. All the dormant emotions inside me rushed to the foreground, overwhelming me completely. Abandonment, confusion, impatience, fear, pain, and anger . . . always anger. I trembled, the low voices around me turning into jumbled nonsense. I wanted to break things. I wanted to rip, maim, and disfigure. Red burst in my vision, agony kissed up and down my bones like a lover's caress.

Someone appeared at my side, urging me out the front door by the small of my back. I was too lost in my own emotions to realize who it was or why. My bare toes squished in mud, the trees around my home should have been green but they along with the moon and sky were stained red. Someone was trying to speak to me, someone was standing in front of me trying to get my attention. It took everything in me to pull back the red coloring my mind enough to actually hear what was being said to me, it took every inch of willpower I had not to rip him apart.

"Alex, I need you to get in Bella's truck." Josh said sternly, his eyes searching my own closely.

I couldn't make myself speak through my clenched teeth. I growled at him in warning, jerking myself from his grasp and taking a step back.

"You need to relax."

I was _so_ _sick_ of everyone telling me to relax. So _sick_ of everyone acting as if _I_ was the crazy one for being as upset as I was. How was one supposed to behave when their entire family was made up of treacherous backstabbers?! How the fuck was I supposed to feel when the people who promised to protect me, left me to writhe in pain on my own, left me alone?! Always . . . fucking . . . alone.

Something monumental snapped inside me at my last thought. My whole body trembled as I glared at the shocked face of the bastard who used to be my best friend. Josh's eyes widened as he took hasty steps back from me.

" _Jake!"_ He yelled almost hysterically, his eyes never leaving me as another tremble and a molten heat shook my frame again.

"Jacob! Get the fuck out here! She needs help!" He took another step back.

 _I need help, huh? You think I'm crazy? I'll show you fucking crazy!_

In a flash of blinding hot pain and fire I screamed, ready to charge Josh and tear into him with my teeth. Then it was like I exploded . . . literally. One second I was in pure unadulterated agony, the next I was staring down at Josh's shell shocked form, my bloodlust replaced by fear and confusion. The pain was gone . . .

I tried to ask Josh what the fuck he was staring at, and why he was suddenly so short but all that came from my lips were a bunch of garbled whines and growls.

 _What the fuck . . ._

I tried again, only to get the same result. I got more confused as I realized I was on all fours. I looked down at my feet and saw scraps of red cloth and gigantic, oversized . . . paws.

 _PAWS?!_

My legs wobbled as I tried to take a step toward Josh, ready to ask him what in the seven fucks was going on, but again only weird whining sounds came out of me.

"Holy shit . . ." Josh mumbled, his eyes wide in disbelief. "Guys!"

I heard footsteps coming from inside my house toward the door, but before they all came out to gawk at me I ran. I turned into the darkness of the woods and _ran_. Away from the lies, the confusion, and trying to outrun the familiar way I wove through the trees. I tried not to think too hard about the fact that I had paws, and about the fact that I knew it was a tail that swished against my hind legs as I moved. I tried to outrun the hushed voices in my head that urged me to go back. Their voices were hazy, but I heard them just the same, like they were right beside me. I pushed myself faster, my only thought to get away from everyone, everything. This wasn't real. There was no fucking way this was real!

 _Alex . . . come . . . don't!_

 _NOOO!_

* * *

 **There we have it folks! Our little Alex has finally Phased. I hope you guys liked this chapter, things are only gonna get more hectic from here. And as you saw I tried to add a bit of the Quileute language in this chapter. I'm really interested in using it in later chapters too so if anyone knows where I can read up on some Quileute dialect, or if I've translated anything incorrectly, please don't hesitate to PM me! Until next time darlings :)**

 **Ah-thlah-chid? (What are you doing?)**

 **Huh-hay (Now)**

 **Thuh-bay-tee (Strong)**


	18. Eighteen

**Can you say, on a damn roll?! I don't think I've put out this many chapters in this short a time like, ever. lol I'm in the zone you guys. Chapter nineteen will be up within the next few days!**

* * *

 **EIGHTTEEN**

Nothing made sense. There was no possible way on this green earth that this was actually happening to me. I was having another one of my nightmares, yeah that's what it was. There was no way I had spent the last few hours running on four feet . . . paws. There was no way that I could see every tree, leaf and branch in the pitch blackness I was surrounded in. There was no way I could hear animals rushing to hide as I trampled through the woods, that I could hear all of their fearful breathing and rapid heartbeats as I passed, down to the smallest mouse. There was no way that I could _smell_ them, that I could distinguish the bouncing elk from the cowering rabbits with an almost natural ease. There was just no fucking way.

About two minutes after I'd run from my home I started being chased by someone, something. I quickly shifted from trying to outrun the truth to trying to outrun the constant thrum of large feet that was never too far behind me. The closer I felt them get, the harder I pushed myself. I needed to get away, I just wanted to be left alone! The fuzzy, unclear voices in my head kept up a stream of pleas, begging me to turn back the way I'd come, but I refused. I somehow knew the thoughts weren't my own, and that the flashes of emotions I felt weren't of my own making either.

 _Alex . . . please . . ._

 _Let . . . explain . . ._

 _Safe . . . come . . . leech . . ._

I tried with everything in me to block them out, and thankfully found that the less I focused on them the less and less comprehensible they became. Then one voice sounded in my head louder and more clear than all the rest. It was a somber, rumbling kind of voice. One I found myself drawn to.

 _Leave her alone._

 _But . . . need . . ._

 _. . . dangerous . . ._

 _I said,_ _ **leave her alone**_ _._

My steady steps faltered for a second at the power I felt burst through my mind, but then the voice faded away as if it was never there to begin with. The others followed suit and immediately stopped as well. I was almost thankful to that strangely compelling voice. Then as a piercing, commanding howl echoed through the air I heard the heavy sounds of pounding on the soft earth halt, then turn and dash in the direction they had come. Back to La Push. Finally the anxiety of being pursued subsided, and the only sounds I heard were the ones coming from the talkative forest as I continued to bolt away from the only home I'd ever known.

I ran numbly for hours, my body working on autopilot as I dipped around trees and jumped easily over rocks and large roots. My mind vehemently denied what was going on with and around me, until my legs finally tired and I had no choice but to take a break. By the time I stopped moving fast enough to look at the sky I saw that it was no longer the pitch black of night, it was turning a lighter and lighter blue as the morning came. I had to be far enough away from La Push for the time being, I needed to rest . . . and then I'd start running again when my legs weren't so sore. I didn't know where I was going, but that didn't matter. As long as I was away from those . . . those _liars._

Jacob. Dad. Josh. Tris. They were all lying to me, they've all _been_ lying to me. Tris and Josh had joined their weird cult, and I'd apparently turned into some giant mutant golden retriever. A strange, uncomfortable whine came from between my lips as I dropped my heavy body to the forest floor. Did dogs even have lips? Was the term muzzle more appropriate? I sighed. Or . . . thought I did. Another inhuman sound came out of me instead.

 _OK Alex, let's take a deep breath before you have another psychotic break. Start from what you know . . . and work your way from there. You thought you were dying. Thankfully, that horrible pain is gone but now you've turned into some kind of monster. Great._

I swiveled my head back to look over myself, and even though the early morning light was still dim, I saw a long fur covered body. Impossibly long legs stretched out into oversized puppy like paws, and a long bushy tail . . . my tail swished back and forth behind my body nervously.

 _OK . . . I'm a dog . . . but not really?_

I looked around and into the trees that surrounded me. I could see every vibrant green leaf, every moss covered trunk, every bush and twig and pinecone that littered the forest floor I laid on. I could smell the moisture that still clung to the foliage and that saturated the dirt. I could hear the flow of a stream nearby, and a sound like a small tongue lapping against water. I pulled myself to my feet and took a few steps experimentally. It was strange, walking on all fours, but surprisingly easy. Some instinct took over and I found myself aware of every blade of grass my large, fuzzy paws landed on as I moved toward the sound that promised to quench my dry throat. I moved quietly through the wakening forest, and when I reached what happened to be a small creak I was surprised when I met large, wide eyes.

An elk fawn stared at me across the bubbling water in complete and utter terror. It's eyes were the size of saucers, it's heartbeat raced, and a tart smell came off of it that I could only associate with fear. I took another step forward in curiosity, and noted that the scent in the air spike dramatically before the fawn bolted in the opposite direction like it's life depended on it.

 _Awe . . . Bambi don't go! I don't bite!_

Another whine slipped out of me.

I huffed in disappointment, then walked the rest of the way to the brook to get a drink. It seemed instinct took over again as my front paws landed in it's shallow edge, my eyes closed and I felt my large tongue shoot out to lap at the cold, refreshing water. I felt the large appendages on top of my head twitch constantly as I drank, the rushed little sounds of dozens of different pairs of paws scurrying to get away from me as fast as they could meeting my ears.

When I pulled back from the stream, and as the water settled, I saw the same dark brown eyes I saw in the mirror all my life look back at me-but that was where the similarities ended. The majority of my face was covered by light brown fur, all except for the area around my right eye where cream colored fur traveled down my face to my nose . . . snout? I looked over the rest of myself and saw the same kind of patterning; most of my coat consisted of the mocha color, save for the patches of cream that covered my legs and the thick fur of my neck and chest.

 _I look kind of cool . . ._ I mused as I stared at my reflection, tilting my head this way and that, watching the way the beads of water on my muzzle twinkled in the morning light. _But I'm not really a dog, am I? More like . . . wolf._

I could almost hear the click in my mind as sudden memories burst from my psyche; bedtime stories long forgotten, legends told around a bonfire, Quileute lullabies passed down through generations, our elders always adamant that it was real, that they existed . . . that our ancestors were mighty Spirit Warriors who protected our lands . . . The Great Wolves.

 _A-am I? Did I just? What in the living-?!_

I howled. I don't know what compelled me to do so but the sudden realization that I may have transformed into a mystical _fucking_ _wolf_ overwhelmed all rational thought, and before I could stop myself I threw my head back and let out a howl deep from my belly. It boomed through the air, my anxiety and confusion heard clearly in its song. I cut myself off with a yelp when I realized what I'd done, my head turning sharply in the direction I'd come when I heard an excited, answering howl in the distance.

 _SHIT! Stupid, stupid, stupid! Now the others are gonna come after me._

Others . . . What if- were the things following me earlier, like me? They had to be . . . there was no other explanation to the howls I'd been hearing for weeks in my dreams as well as when I thought I was having psychotic episodes. There was no other way to explain the growls and snarls I'd thought I heard when I was losing my damn mind. So this was real . . . The things I'd heard and saw weren't figments of my overactive imagination at all. But _how_?! And fucking _why_?!

 _And who were the other-?_

But I knew the answer to that, didn't I? I just hadn't wanted to accept it. Sam, Jacob, and the others . . . Josh, and Tris. The realization stole all the air from my lungs. That had to be it, though. That was why they were always in the damned woods, that was why they got so big! I mean shit, I had to be at least four feet tall like this! Jacobs gouged out windowsill, the scratches the scattered across Josh's chest, the way that whenever I'd seen the lot of them they always traveled together . . . as if in a pack. They were like me, I knew that it had to be so by the utter sense of _rightness_ I felt when the memories flashed quickly through my head like proof. They did this to me. They made me into some kind of monster. I didn't know how, and I didn't know why, but I knew at some point that I was going to fucking find out.

I wanted answers and if I had to tear through every single one of those low life bastards to get them, then that was what I'd do. I growled low in my throat, plotting ways to dismember my brother, my ears lying flat against my skull. He knew this whole fucking time what was wrong with me, my _father_ knew what was wrong with me, and they'd decided to let me go through that agony alone. They'd decided to keep me oblivious. _Bella_ knew what was wrong with me! The way she'd reacted to my pains just the day before wasn't concern, she _knew_! She knew before I did! My so called best friends . . . they knew this would happen to me, and kept it from me. Josh's disappearance, always acting like he wanted to say something but never actually saying it . . . Tris' sad and pleading eyes, the flash of hazel and pale bare chest I'd seen before I passed out when I'd crashed my bike. It all made sense now.

 _Wait until I get my teeth into those no good, dirty, rotten sons of-_

Then I heard it- _them._ I recognized the thumping now for what it was. It was Jacob and friends, trying to bring me back to La Push to be some alien fucking guard dog.

 _Fat fucking chance._

I rose from my haunches -not remembering when I'd sat on them in the first place- and darted in the opposite direction the sounds of running came from. I pushed myself harder than ever before, my acceptance of what I had become making me feel that much lighter, helped me move that much faster. If I wasn't so god damned pissed I may have almost enjoyed the speed, the way the cool wind whipped past me. I felt a strange smile tug at my lips as I heard the their footfalls get farther and farther away. I almost wanted to laugh as I jumped effortlessly over a fallen tree twice my size. Those deceiving bastards didn't have a prayer of catching up to me like this and even if they did, if they though I'd go back to La Push without a fight they had another thing coming.

 _Catch me if you can, assholes._

* * *

 **O.K guys, I need your help. I'm having a tough time deciding whether I want Jacob to end up with Bella, or with an OC and just have Bella and Jacob go back to being besties. Honestly I've been playing with the OC idea a bit and I've already got her all picked out and stuff with a tragic background story should I decide to use her. Let me know what you guys think! And try to keep in mind that even if he does end up with Bella, it won't be a big thing. This is Alex's story after all. Jacob/OC could always just be another story completely ;)**


	19. Nineteen

**The long awaited meeting! I know a lot of you have questions, and to answer the one regarding Rebecca and Rachel; they do not exist in my fic. In this story Alex is Jacob's only sibling. . . that we know of. *wink wink* If you have any other questions please don't be afraid to PM me. Thank you for your continued patience! You're all amazing**

 **Oh! I know wolf telepathy can be a bit confusing so here's a little help:**

 _ **Actual thoughts**_

 _ **(Subconscious thoughts, feelings, sounds, smells)**_

 ** _Feelings_**

 ** _[Images, flashbacks, memories]_**

 **I hope that helped some! If I've forgotten to mark any of the wolf talk like I've outlined above please PM me so I can go back and edit lol I know I make my mistakes here and there.**

* * *

 **NINETEEN- Tris**

It had been three days and still they wouldn't let him go after her. They didn't know her like he and Josh did. They didn't know how she thought, where she'd run off to when she needed to get away. _Nobody_ knew Alex like he and Josh did. But still Jacob and Sam had insisted that the mind meld would be too much for Alex to handle, that from what they could hear she was already about to go off the deep end. Tristan knew that if the Alphas let him, he could find her in no time at all. He knew he could calm her down like no one else was able to. At least he used to be able to calm her down. Her hatred, tear filled eyes flashed in his mind and he had to stop himself from whimpering. Tris couldn't blame her. They'd lied to her . . . _he'd_ lied to her. He'd promised her and himself that he'd protect her and then turned around and abandoned her like everyone else. He should have been there for her. Pacing around her home in wolf form, hearing her every cry and scream for a week straight had almost been his end, but still he'd felt as if he weren't doing enough. He'd tried on multiple occasions to make his feet go toward her house, where he was needed, but he couldn't. The Alpha command wasn't as strong for him as it was for the others, but still whenever he tried to make himself go to her something deep down pulled him away. He couldn't completely disregard his orders, so he'd suffered with her as best he could; He barely slept, he barely ate or drank. Hearing her pain, her loneliness had caused a constant stream of whines to pour from between his fangs. He had no choice, he had tried to remind himself over and over again. He knew he couldn't have told her the truth, but that didn't stop the ache in his chest when he remembered how she'd looked at him a few days ago.

 _Like I was the enemy . . ._ He thought brokenly, running a hand through his hair out of habit though it no longer hung against the back of his neck.

He paced the small living room of the house he'd taken up refuge in for the past week, throwing a glance at the tiny woman who moved around the house effortlessly humming a tune and straightening throw pillows and picking up bits of trash or food. Emily gave him a small smile as she passed, the unscarred side of her face lifting in a motherly warmth. Tris was immediately reminded of his actual mother, and the ache in his chest escalated to full blown agony. He'd never lied to his mother before. And when she'd found him at Josh's after he'd Changed he'd had to tell the most bold faced, cruel lie he'd ever told in his life. With a moan he sunk into a nearby arm chair, holding his head in his hands as his mother's heartbroken face flashed behind his closed eyelids for the umpteenth time.

 **0:0:0:0:0:**

Josh's mother was past the point of no return. She'd downed an entire bottle of Jack Daniels and was face down in her mattress upstairs, her soft snores the only indication that she was even still alive. Josh was out on patrol and had lent Tris a pair of cut off shorts, and let him crash at his place since he couldn't go home and couldn't stand to be around Jacob or the packs unless it was absolutely necessary. It'd taken him four days to Phase back after his first Change, two more after that for the rest of the packs to get him to stop trying to kill one of their Alpha's. He didn't care that he'd turned into a magical wolf, he didn't care that the life he'd known was basically over, or that he was more likely to die by vampire than from old age. He cared that Alex was hurting, and he was furious when Jacob made him keep his mouth shut about what he now knew and stay away from his best friend until she Changed.

He fucking _hated_ Jacob Black.

He was huddled on the couch, arms resting on his knees and his head down, trying to relax before he went out for next patrol when it happened. Loud banging sounded from the front of the house and on Tris' inhale he immediately recognized the scent that was so like his own. He tensed, dreading what he was going to have to do but he knew it was unavoidable. He couldn't bring her into this. He had to protect her. So he set his face into a hard, Jacob-like mask and went to yank the front door open.

"What?"

Red rimmed green eyes looked up at him.

"Tristan?"

He felt a prick like the point of a knife in his chest at his mother's unbelieving expression. He knew he looked like a stranger now. He knew he had to act as if he were one now too.

 _To protect you . . ._

His face hardened further, he made his eyes look bored and emotionless. "Yes, Nicole?"

His mother stiffened, fire igniting in her jade depths in a way that made the six year old inside of him cower. "Where the hell have you been?"

He made himself stand up straighter, putting a few extra unnecessary inches between him and the woman he had a good foot and a half on now.

"Does it matter?"

"Yes, it matters! You don't just go missing without letting me know!"

"Mom, it's not that serious." He rolled his eyes, shaking inwardly when he saw his mother's left foot begin to tap.

He had no reason to be afraid, deep down he knew this. He was a goddamn werewolf for crying out loud! He was being trained to rip apart bloodthirsty monsters, could outrun a freight train, and could probably lift his damn high school without breaking a sweat. But he had to stop himself from physically gulping when his mother's left foot started tapping.

"Tristan Frances Lake." Tris cringed. He was named after the leading lady of the 1987 hit Dirty Dancing-But only Alex and Josh knew that. When they'd found out where the name came from it took two weeks to get them to stop calling him 'Baby'. "You don't get to tell me what's serious and what's not. You don't get to disappear on me like your father did!"

"I'm not dad!" He bellowed, knowing now what he had to say to make her hate him. "I will _never_ be dad! And he's _never_ coming back, no matter how much you smile, and bake, and pretend that you're happy in that _fucking_ house! You think you're making it easier on me, pretending that you're happy here? It's _your_ fault I'm looked at as a freak. All because dad had to go and knock up a Pale Face. I _hate_ you for making me what I am."

He knew that he was laying it on thick, but her being heartbroken and safe at home was better than a bloodsucker finding her because of him. The knife slipped a little deeper into his chest when his mom took a step back as if he'd slapped her.

"Tris . . ."

"Leave me alone, Nicole. Don't come back here, and _don't_ go poking you pointy little nose where it doesn't belong."

Her thin arm shot out like a snake, smacking him hard across the face. His head whipped to the side from shock, his arms trembled as heat shot down his spine. Of course she had every right to be pissed, he hated himself for throwing in her face what he knew she most feared. But that didn't stop the almost uncontrollable fury that came with being a new wolf. He clenched his hands into fists at his sides, forcing back the Change and channeling his unreasonable rage into a glare. His mother didn't back down, glaring back at him for all she was worth as tears ran freely down her splotchy cheeks. He took a step back through the open door and slammed it in her face, letting out a shaky sigh when he heard her boots run across Josh's small porch and down the steps. The knife slid home, twisting in his heart when he heard her choking sob before a door slam and an engine start. Only when he heard the sound of her car fade in the distance did he let himself cry.

 **0:0:0:0:0:**

How did everything get so fucked? He had had a plan; tell Alex how he felt, graduate high school, get a job at Forks Hospital like his mom, find a nice simple place on the Rez, and live happily ever after. Now he was destined to chase mythical monsters, explode into a gigantic canine, and the girl that he'd been in love with since he was ten hated his guts. Things couldn't get any worse.

 _At least I'm helping people like I've always wanted._ Tris sighed, leaning back and letting his head rest on the back of the chair. _Where the hell is J?_

After Tristan Phased for the first time and he finally understood Josh's behavior things had gone back to normal between them. The words and blows were forgiven the night Josh had finally calmed him down enough for Sam and Jacob to explain what'd happened. He was surprised how easily he'd adjusted to pack life after that. Well . . . almost pack life. He technically didn't have a pack yet, and until he chose an Alpha he wouldn't. He and his best friends would eventually have to make a decision, would have to pledge their loyalty to one of the two Alphas. Until they chose they were to be trained by a member of each pack. They were also to be assigned to run with both packs alternately, to get used to their different formations and strategies. He'd asked why he couldn't he, Josh and Alex be their own pack but that apparently wasn't allowed. The only reason Sam even ended up being an Alpha was because he was the first to Phase. Jacob was supposed to be their leader, and as much as Tris hated him with every fiber of his being he had to admit that he was a good one. The only wrong decision Tris thought he'd made thus far was forbidding he and Josh to Phase until they got Alex back, and there was fuck all he could do about it until one of the Alphas said otherwise.

The smell of rosemary and other spices wrenched him from his depressing thoughts at the same Jared -Tris' sensei for the week, who was stretched out on the couch- snored loudly in the back of his throat. Tris scoffed, kicking the other wolf's foot out of the way as he strode toward the homey kitchen. Emily was in her element; dozens of warm, fluffy buns and individual baked chickens covering every counter. Tris smirked, sitting himself in a bar stool in front of one of the pans of buns and helping himself. He loved Emily's cooking. He took a large bite of the sweet, soft bread and almost moaned when it melted in his mouth. He yipped when he felt the crack of a spoon against the back of his hand.

"Owww." He said dramatically, laughing when Emily rolled her eyes. She knew it didn't hurt. "I'm hungry."

"Wait for your brothers!" She reprimanded. "Where are your manners, Tris?"

She had to say that to the wolves at least ten times a day. She often let him steal a bit of food though, she was a sucker for his hazel eyed puppy dog pout. He tested it out now, jutting out his bottom lip and looking up through his thick, black eyelashes. He guessed that his cheeks puffed with bread took away some of the cute factor as her glare didn't waver.

He sighed, swallowing the last bit of his bun and counting the chickens lain out again. Twelve instead of eleven.

"You think today'll be the day they bring her home, huh?" He asked somberly.

Emily smiled at him hopefully. Her scars were still pink, though Tris knew they were years old. He still thought she was the second most beautiful girl he'd ever seen. Tristan loved her welcoming, calming personality. When he'd shown up here begging for a place to stay she'd opened her arms to him without hesitation. Since the 'no Phasing' order from the Alphas Tris spent his days helping Emily around the house; cleaning, doing heavy lifting, and listening to her talk a mile a minute when she got anxious when Sam was gone too long. He found her relaxing in the shit show that was his life. He'd never had an older sister, but he imagined that if he did have one she'd be just like Emily. He thought she was brave too, to accept eleven mutant monsters into her home, and even braver for dealing with the bullshit that came with being imprinted to one of the Alphas. She was excited that Alex was apart of her warped family now, she craved the companionship of a girl who didn't hate her guts. Thoughts of Leah and her sharp looks made him shudder. Emily's upbeat voice pulled him from the memory of him seeing Leah naked, and the beating she'd given him afterward for looking too long.

"One can only hope." She grinned wider, her eyes knowing in a familiar way that made his chest ache. "I know ya miss her."

"Well she fuckin' hates him." Someone cut in before Tris could reply.

Paul, all stiff shoulders and permanent scowls, slammed through the front door. He shot Tris the usual death glare before he too sat on a bar tool, making sure to skip a seat so he wouldn't have to be directly next to the younger wolf. Emily made a disapproving noise in the back of her throat. Tristan just rolled his eyes, semi used to his surly half pack mate and his attitude by now. Paul was his least favorite of his new family, aside from Jacob of course. Paul didn't like that Tris had Changed, and made sure when they were alone to tell him what he thought of his whiteness and 'tainted-blood'. Paul had pushed Tris to the point of Phasing twice now, and even though Tristan was damn near a better fighter than him at only two weeks Turned the older wolf wouldn't let up.

"Paul, please don't start." Emily tsked, while Tris stared daggers into the counter top.

"Well it's the truth, Em." The larger man said. "I just got switched out from Alex hunting, and though I couldn't hear much I sure did hear a few 'bitches' and 'fuckwads' mixed in her thoughts where Trissy was concerned."

Tristan winced. He knew she hated him, but to hear it from someone else was like a slap in the face. He clenched his fists in his lap.

"Awe, don't cry Pasty." Paul cooed mockingly. "Chances are she wouldn't have been with you anyway."

Tristan growled lowly, warningly. He took deep breathes between his clenched teeth to keep the urge to Change and bite into Paul at bay. He stood abruptly from his seat, turning to make his way out of the door before Paul goaded him into round three.

"Paul, that's enough!" Emily's said angrily. "Don't talk to him that way!"

He heard the other snort, and before he could snap at the prick to meet him outside another came into the small house, almost slamming into Tris.

"Dude, you cool?" Josh asked, taking in his tense shoulders and looking his brother over once as if to assure that he was in fact OK.

"Fine." Tris ground out, arms still trembling.

"Yo!" Paul called behind Tris' back, the arrogance and dislike gone completely from his voice. "Where you been? I've been sent back to send you and Tristan out after Alex."

Paul never called Tris names in front of Josh.

Tris' eyes widened and he whirled around, another round of rage swirling in his stomach and blurring his shape around the edges. "Why the fuck didn't you say that when you got here?" He growled.

Paul stared back at him condescendingly. "I was told to tell the both of you."

Tris growled again, though not nearly as irritated as he could have been anymore. This was it, his chance to bring her home. He could kick Paul's ass later. He spun on his heels, clapping Josh -who was glaring at Paul- on the shoulder before making his way out of the house and down the old wooden steps.

"Let's go, Uley!" He called back to his best friend turned brother.

He heard Josh come up behind him. "Paul's a dick."

"Probably 'cuz his is little." Tris chuckled, the thought of seeing Alex brightening his mood considerably. He laughed harder when he heard growling come from the house at their backs.

"Paul said we're supposed to meet Jake at the east clearing." Josh said as they made their waste hastily into the trees. "I was talking to Sam at my place, seems they're having trouble reaching her through the meld. They managed to corral her back toward La push but she's been dipping between their lines. And she's too fast for them to grab her and bring her back forcefully. We're their last resort."

Tris smirked and shook his head as they stripped off their dirty bottoms, strapping them to the cords wrapped around their ankles. Of course they couldn't catch her.

"You ready?" Josh's eyes were bright, Tris knew he was just as anxious to bring her home.

"Hell yeah." He reached deep down within himself, looking for the fire that always seemed to be inside him, waiting to burst free. He let the heat encompass him and then he was down on all fours, looking into the eyes of the white and grey wolf beside him. Then it hit them.

 _ANGER. DESPERATION. BETRAYAL. HUNGER. FEAR. EXHAUSTION._

 _Fucking hell, is that Alex?_ Tris whimpered at the emotions running through his mind.

 _Who's there?! Leave me alone! I said no!_

 _Alex, you have to calm down!_

 _[Green blurring forest, a frightened elk fawn]_

 _Let's just go!_

Josh led the way, reaching out in his mind for the Alpha that waited for them in the clearing miles out. It was hard with Alex's emotions screaming in their head, but he eventually connected.

 _Don't wait. Go now, she needs you._

Tris huffed, not needing anymore direction before he jumped off of a nearby tree, using it to propel himself in the opposite direction and heading toward the pull of Alex's mental voice.

 _[Hazel eyes, pale skin. Brown hair, large glasses] (Liars. Fucking liars. They betrayed me.)_

It was Josh's turn to wince.

They ran for hours, silently agreeing to keep quiet so Alex wouldn't know exactly who was coming after her this time. Tris' heart ached. After five hours of non stop running and Alex hadn't let up her stream of insults. She'd called them all every name in the book, he and Josh's name was synonymous with 'fucker' now. And according to her she'd have no more to do with either of them. Four more hours passed before they got even close to her, she was getting slower with her exhaustion.

 _Who the fuck are you calling slow?_

Her growling rumbled through his head.

She'd picked up her pace again but it was too late, they were closing in. He and Josh moved into formation without a thought to each other, moving to circle her in. They still couldn't see her but they could hear her frantic footfall in the bush.

 _Would you just stop and listen?_

 _I've had it with listening._ She was running in wide circles, looking for a way past their wall.

Another presence made itself known, another wolf. Tris tried not to think about who it was so Alex couldn't hear. Thankfully she was too busy trying to escape to realize. They boxed her in over and over again, slowing bring in their circle. Every time she thought she'd found a hole she'd hear he or Josh's footsteps and turn tail the other way. When her untrained steps faulted Tris decided that two hours of playing sheep herder was enough and he went for it.

He rushed in, despite Josh thinking loudly at him to wait her out. When he saw the little brown wolf she was growling viciously, turning in tight circles in a small clearing. She knew he was coming after her but not which direction from. He waited until her back was turned and tackled the smaller wolf, rolling until he finally pinned her under him. He growled loudly in warning.

 _Fucking_ listen _, Alex!_

He was caught off guard by her wolf form. A soft brown, spattered with light spots across her face and neck. Her dark chocolate eyes were huge in this form, and even with her lips pulled back over razor sharp teeth he thought she was beautiful. She took his moment of distraction to attack, biting savagely at his ear. He pulled back with a yelp, tearing the skin between her teeth as he jumped off of her. He felt blood pour into his fur from the wound, making the black darker and the grey stain red. His right ear throbbed as it tried to heal itself.

He heard Josh rush to where he was, stepping into Alex's way as she tried to turn and run again while Tris pawed at his torn appendage. Josh growled at her, stalked her, making her back into the middle of the clearing. Her ears were flat against her head, her brown and cream tail flicking angrily.

 _I'm not going back with you fucking weirdos._

 _If we're weird what are you, Killer?_ Tris thought at her bitterly as he moved to her other side, the blood flowing slower out of his damaged ear.

He'd slipped. He saw recognition flicker in her familiar brown eyes and saw her head whip between he and Josh. He saw in her mind how she pieced it together; the black wolf with the hazel eyes, the white wolf with the brown eyes and the chipped left fang-She'd kicked Josh down a flight of steps when they were ten for calling her a princess.

Her growl deepened when she saw Tris flash back to the memory in his head.

 _You._ She mentally spit.

Her fury was palpable. Her hackles raised threateningly, she crouched down low as if to spring. Her head still whipped back and forth, unsure which of them she would attack first.

 _(Liars! Treacherous, conniving, sons of bitches!)_

Her subconscious thoughts screeched at them, causing Tris' head to pound and Josh to whine across the clearing. Tris fought through the pain in his head, trying for reason again even as his torn ear continued to weep red.

Please, _Alex. We couldn't tell you! You know if it was possible you wouldn't have been kept in the dark._

The brown and ivory wolf's head snapped in his direction. Her dark eyes narrowed to slits as she stalked a step toward him.

 _You could have told me! Could have warned me! You left me to_ rot! _What happened to, 'You can talk to me about anything hurting you, Alex' 'I_ see _you, Alex'?!_

Tris recoiled as if she'd clawed him across the face. Her outrage came off of her in waves.

 _You left me there. You_ both _left me to that pain. ( White-hot agony. Crying. Anger, always anger.) You knew what was happening to me. You let me think I was going crazy. You left me _ALONE!

Her growl was deafening. She leapt across the small space, fully intending on taking a bite out of Tris' neck before she was tackled in mid air by a massive russet blur. Tris watched in fascinated horror as the two snarling wolves rolled along the forest floor; fur, dirt, and spit flying. The smaller wolf tried futility to break free of the beast on top of her, but Jacob was at least two times her size. The Alpha pressed his paws into the long fur around her neck, pinning her to the gouged earth. Her head snapped from side to side, searching wildly for any part of him to sink her teeth into. Jacob sat himself on her cream colored belly, effectively immobilizing her. She snarled up into the brown eyes that were but a few shades darker than her own.

 _I'm not going! Do you hear me?! I'm not going back to be apart of your fucking_ pack! _You can kiss my furry ass, Jacob Black! I_ know _that's you!_ _FUCK you! Fuck all of you!_

She threw her head back against the ground and howled furiously, her small body still struggling under the bulk of her brother uselessly.

 _Jake . . ._ Josh was as hurt as Tris, though also feeling as if he deserved her wrath. He was seated on his haunches as far away from the two growling wolves as he could get. _How are we going to get her back?_

The brown and cream wolf craned her head to the white one as much as she could with her neck pinned.

 _Which part of I'm_ not _going with you bastards was lost in translation?_ Her lips pulled back further from her teeth. _Do I need to fucking bark it for you?!_

She turned her head the other way to glare at the black wolf.

 _What's wrong, Trissy-kins? Wolf got your tongue?_

Tris yelped, never before hearing the hatred in her mental voice directed at him. He turned to look into the dark trees, eyes stinging just as much as his heart. The connection to Jacob was fuzzy, but Tris could feel the weird calm leaking from his mind. When he spoke his mental voice was clear and unruffled.

 _ **You're coming back, Alex.**_

Tris felt Alex try to resist the Alpha timbre. She whimpered lowly under the command before starring defiant daggers up into her brother's eyes.

 _No._

 _ **You're coming back.**_ He repeated, the weight of the Alpha's edict pushing Tris' shoulders downward. He saw Josh too fight to stay upright across the clearing.

Alex wriggled desperately, fighting with all her will to free herself and to push out the voice in her head like she'd done with most of the others. She let out a frustrated yowl when his presence in her mind only became more pronounced.

 _NO!_

Jacob took a deep breath, the thick red brown fur of his chest sticking out in every direction. Tris felt his hackles raise and the urge to go down in submission increase as Jacob pulled all the Alpha power he had from deep within himself. Tristan felt a quick, sharp blast of guilt shoot through his mind before the Alpha let out an order in the most commanding tone he'd ever used with any of his pack.

 _ **YOU WILL TURN BACK. YOU WILL COME HOME TO LA PUSH.**_

Tris crumbled to the forest floor, his front bowing under the power of an Alpha's directive. He heard Josh yelp on Jacob's other side as his nose touched the grass as well. Alex yelped once as if in pain, and collapsed.

When the Alpha's power lessened and Tris was able to pull himself up, he saw Jacob pulling a blanket from the cord around his hind leg. Tris glanced at Alex and saw she was human again, human and naked and out cold. He quickly averted his gaze as Jacob tossed the blanket over her bare body with his teeth. Jacob seemed weary, Tris and Josh's connection to his mind weak.

 _Tris, can . . . put her . . . my back?_

 _What?!_

If wolves could blush, Tris would have been a tomato.

 _I-I can't do that!_

Tris still couldn't even look at Alex, let alone pick up her naked body between his teeth and carry her . . . No, no way.

 _You do know you'll see her naked at one point or another now, right?_

Tris glared at his best friend. Josh was beside Jacob now, nudging Alex's head with his nose. He huffed in her face purposely and she didn't move an inch.

 _Damn, Jake. Why'd she pass out?_

 _Too much . . . Couldn't handle . . . Timbre . . . Feel awful._

 _Don't beat yourself up, dude. I'm sure she'll do that enough for you when she comes to._

 _Can we just get her home please?!_

 _Yeah, when you put her on Jacob's back like he asked._

How the hell was it possible for a wolf to look smug?! He growled at the smirking white and grey wolf.

 _I'll do it, ya pansy._

Josh picked the unconscious girl up between his teeth carefully. Tris didn't like the way her body looked in his jaws, limp and battered. He placed the blanket wrapped girl between the shoulder blades of the russet wolf where she sunk into his thick fur without a sound.

An image flashed in Tris' mind of him flanking Jacob, Josh on his other side. He knew it was Jacob telling them what he wanted and they followed his orders without another thought. The three ran toward home in relative silence, the Alpha leading point, and the shame at all he'd done to his baby sister like a whisper in the back of Tris' mind.

* * *

 **Everyone seems to be on board for the Jacob/OC pairing so that's what I'll do, but don't expect that anytime soon. You guys know by now that I don't really like rushing a story! I know how good it makes me feel when I find a good, long, drama filled fic, and I want to be able to do that for my readers. All good things come to those who wait, Darlings. Let me know what you guys thought of this chapter! XOXOXOXO**


	20. Twenty

**I know it's been a while, guys. So here's a longer chapter! I'm working on the next one as we speak, hopefully I'll have it up soon. Thanks again for all the patience and love.**

* * *

 **Twenty - Leah**

They were all hovering. As if Sam's house wasn't small enough without the five werewolf men taking up almost every inch of the disgustingly cozy living room, waiting for the unconscious girl that slept in one of the back bedrooms to wake up. Most of them had no reason to even be there. Jacob, Leah could understand; Alex was his baby sister after all. There was absolutely no reason for Paul, Seth, Colin, and -of all people- Josh to still be sitting around though. She hadn't had a real conversation with the younger Black sibling in almost three years, but Leah remembered how even back then she was a spitfire with an attitude that rivaled her own. Alex was no doubt going to chew Jacob and Josh a new asshole-Tristan was smart for staying on patrol and out of dodge.

Leah was leaning back against the wall by the front door, as far away from the others -and _her_ \- as she could get. She glared quickly to her left and into the small kitchen, watching as the leech lover giggled at something Leah's obnoxiously perfect cousin said. Why was the Bella even there? Who's dumb ass idea was it to keep the bloodsucker's target where the packs rested their heads?! Had to be Jacob; Sam would never risk his precious imprint that way. Leah snorted under her breath at the girls before she turned her pensive gaze back to her bickering brothers.

"Why hasn't she woken up?" Seth was asking.

"I'm sure she'll be up soon." Colin said hopefully, casting a pitying glance at Jacob. "The Alpha command was probably just too much for her."

"Yeah, she collapsed pretty quickly." Josh murmured. "She was already under a lot of stress before she Turned. I'm surprised it took so long for her to Change with all that she was going through."

Jacob sighed guiltily, his head hanging in shame. He was sitting on the plush ottoman in the middle of the living room. The rest of the wolves sat on the couches and armchairs that were dotted about, surrounding the Alpha unconsciously. Jake hadn't said a word since they'd brought her home the day before, just sulked around the house.

"She better get up soon, we're supposed to be vamp hunting." Paul grumbled, crossing his arms over his chest and leaning back on the couch.

"No one said you have to be here, Princess." Leah spoke up, peeling herself off of the wall and stalking toward her old pack mate.

Paul bristled predictably. "I'm Sam's second, he asked me to be here and send word when she woke up. He needs _me_ . . ." He smirked, the end of his sentence hanging heavily on the air. _Unlike you._

Leah growled and involuntarily gave Emily a quick look across the room, who was pretending not to have heard the conversation as she mixed muffin batter in a large bowl.

"Why are you here anyway, Lee-Lee?" Leah flinched at the nickname. She wanted to rip the smug little grin off of his face. "Jacob is here, and he's already got Seth with em. You should be watching the backs of the rest of your pack."

"I can actually do some good around here, unlike the lot of you."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Seth spoke up, wounded.

"I mean," Leah crossed her arms beneath her breasts, the flimsy material of her dirty tank top rising up and showing her flat midriff. "You guys aren't helping anything by sitting around here, twiddling your fuckin' thumbs and waiting for Alex to wake up. She's not gonna want to talk to any of you."

"And how would you know that?" Paul growled.

Colin was quiet and contemplating. Seth looked hurt. Josh picked at his nails, his brow furrowed and his nose scrunched up in frustration. Jacob just glared at the hardwood floor, not saying a word.

"Joshua, her best friend, lied to her. She's never liked you, Paul-even when she was younger. She doesn't know Colin. And Jacob's been a dick to her these past few years." When her Alpha's head snapped up to glare at her, with a roll of her eyes and a shrug she added, "Not of his own volition of course."

Jake snorted and went back to burning holes in the floor with his eyes.

"What makes you think she'll talk to you?" Josh asked bitterly.

"Because I'm a girl, in case you dipsticks forgot. And I've done the least damage to her out of the people in this room."

"Bella and Em haven't done anything to her." Colin said.

Leah barked a humorless laugh. "The leech lover has done _everything_ to her."

The pale girl on the bar stool shrunk into herself, her cheeks bursting in color when the pack glanced her way.

"And Emily," She tried not to snarl her name. "Won't be any help. She wouldn't understand what Alex is going through. She's not a wolf. Plus, I know better than anyone what it's like to be betrayed by the people you love most in the world."

No one said anything at that.

"She's never gonna talk to me again . . ." Josh sighed into the tense quiet, dropping his chestnut head into his hands.

"She won't really have a choice." Jake mumbled, his voice thick. "She's connected to you and Tristan in a way she isn't to the rest of us yet."

"At least she'll know I'm sorry." Josh said miserably.

Leah felt a rare pang of sympathy. Though she still loathed Sam, she'd always had a soft spot for Josh. In the three years that she and Sam were together Josh was always tagging along on their adventures into the cities, to carnivals, and on their long walks on the forest trails. Sometimes she would even have to bribe Seth into keeping the younger Uley and his two best friends busy just so she and Sam could get some alone time. After Sam had broken off their relationship without warning, once he'd Turned and found his imprint, Joshua still called her 'sis' and treated her like family. He was such a sweet, smart kid. Phasing was the last thing she wanted for him.

Shuffling and groaning sounded from the back of the house, bringing Leah out of her heartbroken memories. Alex was waking up. The pack tensed. Jacob's fists clenched in his lap, Josh winced.

Leah cleared her throat. "You guys should go."

As second in command to an Alpha, the others felt an urge to listen to her. She had no where near the persuasive powers of the actual Alphas, but the other wolves did feel a compulsion to follow her orders when she was serious enough. So she wasn't surprised when Colin, Seth, and Josh got up almost immediately and with little complaint. She also wasn't surprised when Paul stayed seated and glared at her, a silent challenge in his eyes. Paul had always been insufferable but ever since she'd decided to join Jacob's pack, not a week after he'd broken off from Sam, he'd been a complete and utter jackass to her. Leah curled her top lip over her teeth, snarling at him.

"Stop the pissing contest." Jacob snapped, his voice dry. "Paul, get out. Chances are Leah is right. I wouldn't want your ugly mug to be the first thing I saw when I woke up either."

The rest of wolves, and even Bella and Emily, chuckled lowly at the jibe. Paul huffed but rose from his seat anyway, glaring at Leah one last time before he followed the pack out of the house. Leah could see the boys strip down on the front lawn, they wasted no time Phasing one by one before they darted out of sight. When just Jacob was left he looked back to Leah through the screen door, his ears folded back against his head, large brown eyes pleading and vulnerable in a way they often weren't before he followed the others off into the woods.

Leah sighed, turning toward the soft padding steps coming closer to the living room. She rested her weight on one leg as a disheveled looking Alex emerged from the back of the house. Her hands and feet were bare and stained brown with dried mud. Leah could see the difference the Change had brought onto the sixteen year girl. She had to be at about 5'9 now, the added height eating up some of the roundness of her figure. She was wearing Leah's clothes, a black tank top and a pair of short shorts that Jacob would probably bite her head off for giving to his sister. Leah had given Alex what she could; she herself barely had clothes and most of the ones she did have wouldn't have fit the curvy younger wolf.

Alex glared around the room, running her hand through her tangled black hair. She was breathing heavily, her eyes darting around wildly. When she noticed the two women talking quietly by the kitchen her frown deepened. Her clenched fists shook more and more intensely the longer she stared at Bella, who was now smiling nervously at her. Leah watched Alex closely, silently debating whether or not having her ass handed to her by Jacob for letting his sister maim the vampire girl would be worth it or not. She decided that it wasn't when she noticed Alex's shape begin to waver around the edges.

"Hey there, sunshine." Leah called, smirking when the girl glowered at her.

"Where's my brother?"

Her eyes kept flickering back to Bella as she spoke, her shape blurring.

"I'm sure he's off chasing his tail somewhere." Leah spoke a little louder, hoping to pull her attention away from the girl Alex hated.

Not that Leah could blame her of course, but her Phasing in the house wouldn't be good for anyone.

Alex laughed once humorlessly. "I've got a bone to pick with him."

"Nice choice of words, girly." Leah chuckled. "Listen, take a walk with me."

"I need to talk to my brother."

"You don't really want to talk to your brother. You want answers, am I right?"

When Alex said nothing Leah took it as a yes. She moved toward the front door, glancing over her shoulder at the girl who still seemed dazed.

"I'll tell you everything you want to know, Alex." Leah cast a meaningful glance toward Emily and Bella, who were hands deep in batter and trying not to look like they were listening. "Come with me."

"Fine." Alex grumbled, studiously ignoring the other women as she followed Leah out of the house. "Will I need a leash and collar?"

Leah laughed, really laughed.

Damn, she liked this kid.

"No, I promise. Just a _human_ walk down to First Beach."

"Human . . ." Alex scoffed.

The two girls said nothing else as they took the fifteen minute walk to the grey, rocky beach. Leah gave the younger wolf time to catch her bearings. The girl's face was screwed up in deep thought, her eyes far away. Leah knew that Alex had questions, and she was determined to answer them as best as she could. When she'd heard all that Alex had been through she'd been furious. She'd never felt this overprotectiveness over anyone other than Seth. It was different, and it surprised her. Though she was sorry Alex had to live her life as a wolf now, Leah was also glad that she wasn't so alone anymore.

She knew that Alex probably didn't want to face her brother or best friends yet, and she knew that the young wolf was more likely to tear Bella's throat out herself than protect her as their Almighty Fluff had decried. So the abandoned First Beach was the perfect place for a talk; spacious and empty since it was freezing by the water this time of year, and wolf free since all of the boys were patrolling the lines. Leah sat herself at the base of an old, dead driftwood tree. She looked up expectantly at Alex, and shrugged when the other girl refused to sit as well.

"So . . ." Leah drawled. "What do you want to know?"

Alex's hands clenched and unclenched at her sides, her lips downturned. "What am I?"

"You've heard the old stories about our ancestors; about how the chieftain Taha Aki bonded with the Great Wolf to defend our lands, and through his blood his descendants gained the ability to turn into beasts and were tasked to protect our people." When Alex nodded impatiently Leah leaned back against the wet bark of the tree. "We're technically called Spirit Warriors, but people of our age use the term 'werewolves'."

"I figured that was it . . . I hope I'm not allergic to silver now. Oh wait, I'm totally like something out of Underworld. Now all I need is a badass leather body suit and a nemesis." Alex said sarcastically.

Leah blinked at the other girl. "What the hell are you talking about?"

"You've never seen Underworld?" Alex looked down at her as if _that_ was the most preposterous thing she'd ever heard. "You know, Selene? Badass, Death Dealer chick? Had a vamp/werewolf hybrid kid with hottie Michael Corvin? Sworn enemy of-"

"This isn't some fuckin movie, Alex." Leah barked at her. "And vampires and werewolves can't procreate."

Alex snorted. "Cuz' vampires don't exist."

She paused then, her eyes widening when Leah didn't laugh with her. She sunk slowly to her knees into the gravelly sand across from Leah, her expression growing somber. "Do they?"

Leah sighed. "Our people have two enemies; Man and the Cold Ones. We've defeated outsiders in the past and over the centuries Man has forgotten what we are, we too have forgotten what we are. Our history has turned into legends and bedtime stories. The Cold Ones-the vampires, they never forget and they aren't nearly as easy to kill."

"So why doesn't everyone know this? Why is it such a secret? Why _me_?" Alex asked desperately.

"Our elders, the oldest members of original families, decided that keeping the secret would stop panic among our people. We live in a world where anything that isn't understood is feared. It'd be different if we Changed continuously over the years, but over time those who come from the right bloodlines only Phase when a Cold One, a vampire, is too close to our lands."

"T-the right bloodlines? What does that even mean?!"

"Taha Aki bore many sons. Supposedly only his male descendants inherited the ability to Change into wolves, but you and I kinda disprove the whole 'only boys' thing." Leah huffed bitterly. "His descendants eventually became known as three different families, the original families of the Spirit Warriors. They are the Atearas, the Uleys, and the Blacks. You're from a direct line leading back to our ancestors, Alex."

"Which are you from?"

Leah blew a strand of hair from her eyes. "I have the blood of all three."

Alex sat back on her legs, her eyes wide and disbelieving. A spark of anxiety flashed in her brown eyes suddenly, her skin turned a sallow green color. "Tristan . . . which line is he from? Are we related?"

"Nah. Actually, we didn't even know he was from one of the bloodlines. We'd started keeping an eye on you and Josh when the leech started coming around because you're both direct descendants. No one expected the half white kid to be an Ateara."

Alex gasped despite herself. Leah was sure she was remembering how Old Quil had always treated Tris like he carried the plague, even before his father died. During gatherings the old man would sit as far away from the paler boy as he could, would grunt and groan his disapprovals under his breath whenever Tristan was present.

"So that means? Tha-"

"Yup." Leah cut in with an ironic smirk. "Turns out Old Quil is your best friend's grandfather. Levi Lake . . . Old Quil disowned his own kid when he'd decided to marry a white woman, made him leave the Rez and renounce his name and everything."

"But I thought Quil the Third only had one son?"

"So did we." Leah snorted. "Old Quil spit some bullshit to the other elders about his youngest son dying of sickness, before you were born and back when me, Jake, and the others were young so we never questioned it. And then conveniently 'Levi Lake' moves into town ten years later with his wife and kid, and with no official family ties here. Then when Levi _Ateara_ died in a car accident two years after moving here Old Quil acted strangely, for all we knew he didn't know the Lakes, but when word reached him that Levi had been hit by a drunk driver in Port Angeles no one heard from the old man for weeks. Your father put the pieces together and confronted him about it."

"Why didn't anyone else question this?!"

"You've gotta think about it Alex, older generations aren't like us. They don't like change. It took a year to get Old Quil to really accept the fact that I'd Turned, because women were supposedly never meant to. When Levi first moved back here no one gave it a second thought."

"Wow . . ." Alex mumbled. "Does Tris know?"

"Nope, but he's bound to start asking questions soon. He's been over Turned two weeks now and the only thing he's asked about is you."

Alex's nose scrunched up, she turned to glare at the water. The grey-blue waves crashed onto the shore, the salty air whipping their hair around as it blew past them. The trees around them rustled in the shifting winds. Leah gave the other girl time to digest all that she'd heard. It was a few minutes before either of them spoke.

"You can't stay mad at them forever, you know . . ." She said quietly. "You're not gonna be able to ignore them."

When Alex turned back to her, her eyes were hard and determined. "I can damn sure try."

"Good luck with that." Leah scoffed. "Until you three choose a pack, you'll be hearing way more of each other than you ever wanted."

Understanding lit in Alex's eyes. "The voices."

"Exactly. When we're Phased-ya' know, when you burst into a gigantic wolf- we communicate to one another through our minds. It's like telepathy, but much more intrusive. Emotions, memories, even sensations can be felt if thought hard enough."

Alex's face screwed up, but her voice was steady as she asked, "Why were some of the voices in my head blurry, but Josh's and Tristan's clear?"

"Beats the fuck outta me." Leah shrugged. When Alex shot her an irritated look she continued. "We assume it's because you three are the first to Turn since the packs split into two. Until you guys choose an Alpha, or leader, it'll be difficult to hear us. When you do chose you'll hear your pack exclusively, until then you and your best friends are sort of like your own pack, and you'll have to practice reaching out with your mind to connect with the rest of us. Alphas are the easiest to connect with mentally from what I've seen."

"Alphas? I've seen the animal planet documentaries. I'm not sniffing anyone's butt or submitting my will to someone else."

Leah laughed. Alex's fire was refreshing, it was like looking at a younger version of herself.

"There's no butt sniffing, but you will submit sometimes whether you want to or not. When an Alpha gives an order it must be followed, no ifs, ands, or buts. Trust me, I've tried to ignore orders on more than one occasion and it never works. It's like instinct or something. But it's not that bad, they don't go around bossing everyone else around and shit. Alphas are there to keep order and help keep us safe, to make sure we don't get all screwed up and confused with the mind meld, and to most importantly lead. It's not as bad as it sounds, I promise."

"So basically, I have to choose who I want bossing me around forever?"

Leah chuckled. "Yeah, pretty much."

"Who are the Alphas?"

"Sam and Jacob."

Alex wailed dramatically. "Of course they are."

"Sam got Alpha by default because he was the first of us to Turn," Leah went on. "The Black bloodline is the Alpha bloodline, and when a direct descendant Changes it's their birthright to be Alpha. That alone let Jacob defect from Sam's pack to form his own."

"So I can make my own pack too?" Alex asked, suddenly hopefully.

"No. Only the eldest wolf, or should I say first Changed has the ability. If you'd Phased first, sure, but now you're pretty much stuck as the princess and Jacob is our overbearing, dumbass, leech lover loving king." Leah rolled her eyes.

"What made Jacob go off on his own?"

"That's another story for another time, little wolf." Leah shook her head, rising from the wet sand with a tired moan. She popped her back and waited for Alex to stand as well before she continued. "We've gotta head back."

"How come?" Alex asked cautiously.

"Cuz' you've got some training to start!" Leah said in a fake cheerful voice. "Gotta learn to control that temper of yours, gotta learn to fight, gotta learn to track. Fun, fun, fun!"

Alex groaned, following Leah down the shore line the way they'd come. Under her breath she asked herself, "What am I gonna do now?"

Leah threw an arm around the other girl's shoulders, pulling her into her side and saying seriously, "Survive."


	21. Twenty One

**It's been such a long time. I cannot express how sorry I am for the wait! I have not forgotten this story, and I promise that I am still working at it. I was having a hard time finding inspiration to write this story again, but I think I got my groove back. Thank you so much for being patient with me, and I hope you guys stick with me until the end! I promise you, it's going to get good.**

* * *

 **Twenty One**

"I want to see my dad."

Leah blinked over at me, her lips turning down slightly. We were still making our way back to Sam's house from the beach, and had been walking in relative silence until I'd spoken up.

"I should probably get you back to Sam's . . ." She said uncertainly. "The Alphas will want to give you the pack pep talk. Explain the basics, appoint you a teacher, you know."

I didn't know. And I _really_ didn't care. This whole magical guard dog shit could wait. I wanted to talk to my father, wanted to ask him to his face how he'd had the balls to lie to me. Wanted to ask him why he thought so little of me that he could let me go through Changing into a monster alone.

Leah must have saw the fire in my eyes because she changed course with a small sigh, grasping onto my elbow and pulling me in the direction of her house without another word. It was a short walk. Her home was painted a bright yellow, the front porch dotted with flower pots. Not exactly a scene I'd associate with Leah. Not one I'd even associate with her mother, who was a hard ass long before Harry passed away. She was much more intimidating now; on the few occasions that I'd seen her in the past few years she was almost always glaring at one person or another, her stare sharp enough to cut through glass. Not many people tried Leah's patience on the Rez, but even fewer tried Mrs. Clearwater's. Suffice to say that I liked her.

Leah shouldered open her front door with another sigh, gesturing me to follow her through the living room filled with plush couches and grinning photos. I hadn't been in the Clearwater home in years, not since I was little and Pop would drag me along with him to watch baseball games and indulge in Harry's famous fish fry. We'd spend hours pigging out on greasy goodness, my dad and Harry yelling at the TV, Sue relatively ignoring the noise as she read one of her books, me wreaking havoc or being an intentional pest to my childhood crush; Seth.

I was always drawn to his bright, warm personality. I used to follow him around the house, throwing bits of bread or whatever I could get my hands on at him. He would never get angry or annoyed at me, just shoo me away with grudging amusement. I reveled in the instances in which his patience would run out and he'd come after me, and we'd wrestle and play fight all around the house - Me besting him in most of said matches, thank you very much. Sometimes I would bring Josh along with me, and when we weren't watching the game with the adults, or kicking each other's ass, we'd play outside; tracking animal prints in the woods or digging in the dirt for worms. Tris never came along; he'd never really liked Seth, though he never told us why. Leah was in her teens back then, too wrapped up in talking to either Sam or Emily on the phone to pay us much mind.

It hurt, thinking about how much had changed in just a few years.

Leah led me through the house to the back enclosed porch, where Old Quil and my dad sat together at a low table, a chessboard between them, their brows both furrowed in concentration. They didn't hear us when we stopped in the door.

My dad looked dead tired. There were deep, purple bags under his eyes, new wrinkles in his forehead. My resentment was forgotten for a moment as immediate concern took it's place. He looked like shit. He looked like he hadn't slept in days, and with my newfound sense of smell I could scent that he hadn't showered recently either. Old Quil looked no better. He looked as if he'd lost weight, his worn sweater hanging off of him, his pants too baggy. His large, thick glasses slid down his nose.

I had to remind myself that I was pissed, and with just one thought back to the two weeks I spent writhing I could taste venom in my mouth again, waiting to be spit. My arms shook.

Leah cleared her throat.

Both old men looked up, Quil's eyes going wide behind his glasses like a fish. My dad looked as if he were going to be sick when our eyes met, his copper skin turning a sallow green, but he didn't say a word. I felt heat course hotter through my body the longer he sat there, saying nothing. The awkwardness stretched until I could take it no longer.

"What's up, pop?" I ground out.

He blinked a few times at me before clearing his throat. "Alex . . . how are you?"

I clenched my hands into fists. "I'm great. Not in mind numbing agony anymore, so that's awesome."

I saw him swallow, and was momentarily distracted by the movement of this Adam's apple. My eyesight seemed to have improved drastically since my Change, even when I wasn't a wolf. It was like I saw everything in super focus. It was distracting, and a little overwhelming.

"I . . . know you think that I betrayed you, but I did what I thought was-"

"Best?" I came out of my head with a growl. "You thought that-that leaving me in the dark was best. Leaving me alone?"

"We weren't permitted to tell you."

" _Why not?_ By _who?_ You're our people's Elders for Christ's sake, you're as far up on the damn totem as it gets!"

"It's against tradition." Old Quil spoke up in his gravelly voice. "It's the way it's always been."

I turned my glare on him. This man who banished his own son, faked said son's death, all because of who he chose to love. This man who'd lied to everyone, and let his own grandson believe for years that he had only his mother in the world. All because he was different from what was 'traditional'. I always knew that Old Quil was set in his ways, but this was a whole new level. I looked at him as if he were a roach crawling over my shoe.

" _Tradition_ should never be the excuse for abandoning your family."

I was rewarded when the old man flinched.

Leah coughed.

"Let's all relax." She looked at me when I said it, though. "Let's take a few deep breathes, yeah?"

She was watching my hands. It wasn't until then that I noticed how bad they trembled, my fists turning into blurs at my sides. I inhaled deeply through my nose, willing back the fire that threatened to consume me, forcing down the rage that ran just under my skin. I swallowed down the growl in my throat and turned back to my father.

"I'm giving you _one_ chance to explain yourself. What I am, what this means, and why you _lied_ to me. All these years."

"You're a warrior, Alex." He ran a hand through his greying hair, his wedding band still gleaming on his finger. "You've been blessed with a gift that allows you to protect our people, to protect this land."

"A gift?" I said incredulously. "If turning into a gigantic dog is what you call a gift, then I seriously need to consider sending you to a home."

Old Quil huffed. "Insolent child. The men of our people have been proud to bear this blood, you should be grateful."

"And _you_ should mind your own damn business, old man." I hissed at him. "Don't you have your own family issues to sort out?"

A vein bulged in his forehead, but he said nothing.

Wise of him.

I turned back to my father, taking note of the irritated look he shot Old Quil himself. Good to know we agreed on that at least. Then his eyes, identical to my own, finally returned to me with a deep sadness in them.

"You're right." He sighed after a beat. "I should have told you. I should have told you everything the minute your brother Phased."

"Did mom know?"

"Yes." A far away look came into his eyes. "But I never told her. No one in our generation ever Changed, because there were no vampires or other threats to our land then. But your mother . . . she always believed in the legends."

My heart clenched, and a fuzzy image of a smiling face flashed in my head.

"She would have told me." I said around the sudden lump in my throat.

My old man nodded. "She was always the better parent."

My eyes stung. I dashed a dirty arm across them, refusing to cry. I barely remembered my mother, but what I did recall of her was warm, and loving, and open. Things I hadn't felt from anyone but Mrs. Lake for years.

At the thought of my best friend's -ex best-friend's- mother my thoughts paused. Did she know about Old Quil? About her late husband being from one of the Elder families? I was positive she had no idea about what her son had been through recently. Had Tris tried to tell her at all? Would he lie to her like he'd done to me? Like my father and brother had done to me, and Sam to Josh? She deserved to know, even if she freaked the hell out, she fucking deserved to know.

"What about Mrs. Lake?"

"What about her?" Old Quil grumbled, only to avert his eyes when I sent him a glare hot enough to burn through steel.

I didn't even try to hide the growl that slipped past my lips.

My father cleared his throat, drawing my attention.

"She won't be told. This secret is strictly . . . need to know. Elders are the only ones to know, aside from the packs."

I scoffed. "She's technically an Elder by marriage, isn't she? She's an Ateara. She has a right to know what's happened to her son."

When both old men, and even Leah, gave me unconvinced looks I shook my head incredulously. How could they be okay with keeping their own people in the dark about something like this?

"What the hell is wrong with you people!" I tremble wracked my body. "She has a right to know, and she isn't the only one! Why the hell don't you think our people should know about this shit?! If the legends are true, and this is supposed to be some great honor, don't you think the rest of the families on the Rez deserve to know that their kid's might sprout a fucking tail!?"

My father flinched at my tone.

Old Quil just glared at me from behind his binoculars.

"It's the way things have always been, Alex." It was Leah who spoke. Her voice was beseeching, but the fire in her brown eyes told me that she didn't completely disagree with my yelled speech.

She placed a calming hand on my forearm, but I shook it away. I threw one last heated glare at the stoic Old Quil and my tired looking father before I turned and stormed back through the house. My limbs shook, my head hurt, and I was so damn pissed that my vision was turning hazy.

Only Leah was able to hear my mumbled, "Maybe it's time things changed." as I banged the front door open and stomped down the stairs.

 **0:0:0:0:0:**

"You want me to do _what_?!"

I stared at Leah as if she had three heads, my arms crossed and hip cocked out in defiance. After my dramatic exit from the Clearwater home, Leah had quickly followed me out and convinced me to go back to Sam Uley's house. When I told her I didn't want to see anyone, she'd assured me that the guys at Sam's wouldn't bother us, that they were all either eating or asleep. We'd circled around the side of the house, going to the small clearing behind it without being disturbed. As we maneuvered amongst the roots and grass Leah told me that the rest of the _packs_ were out running around the perimeter of La Push, keeping an eye out for vampires.

When the hell had my life become Van Helsing?

"I want you to Phase." Leah said, bringing me from imaginings of myself brandished with a crossbow and a fedora.

"People in Hell want ice water." I responded with a flippant shrug.

No way in hell was I doing that again. The pain of _turning_ into a damn wolf hurt worse than the two weeks I'd spent not turning. A shiver ran through me at just the thought of that bone melting agony. Nope. Not happening

Leah ran a hand through her short hair. "You have to learn how to control the Change, Alex. I know you don't want to but-"

"Is it that obvious? Darn, I thought I was being subtle about my reluctance to shape shift into fucking _Lassie."_

" _Alex."_ Leah's eyes flashed with impatience and all of my bitter sarcasm died on my lips. For a moment I was reminded that she wasn't just the girl I'd grown up watching, not just the older sister figure who'd dealt with my antics with grudging affection. She was a wolf too, and she was dangerous.

She took a deep breath, squeezing her eyes shut and pinching the bridge of her nose as she did so. When she opened them again she had control of herself.

"Sorry." She sighed. "I'm still working on my temper."

I nodded at her silently, following the weird feeling in my gut that was telling me to cut the shit.

"Could you just-just try. None of us wanted this, but we all had to learn. Being newly Turned comes with an almost constant anger if you haven't already noticed. Our emotions are heightened and can cause us to Change; fury, frustration, even sadness. You can either learn to control it now, or refuse and then Phase on your old man or some other completely oblivious person and hurt them. Possibly even kill them."

My eyes widened. "Is that how Emily got those scars?"

I never did find out how that'd happened. The official story was that she was mauled by a bear. Sam was never around for me to confirm it, and Josh had never worked up the nerve to ask his brother about it when he was.

Leah gave me a grim nod. "Sam lost his head for _one_ second and Emily was too close. She's lucky to be breathing."

"Damn." I mumbled. "Life sucks."

"And then you die." Leah chuckled humorously. "Now chop chop, get to Changing Lassie."

I rolled my eyes but she ignored it, raising a brow at me expectantly. I let out a loud sigh through my nose and closed my eyes, clenching my fists as I tried to push the fire in my veins outward. I stayed that way for several minutes, my face twisted with effort, but nothing happened.

Then I heard Leah snort a laugh. "You look like you're about to shit yourself."

I shot her a glare. She slapped a hand over her mouth, trying to force back another chortle.

"Ahem. Sorry. Continue." She sat herself down on the wet grass.

I gave her one last look as she tried to muffle another snicker, then closed my eyes again. I took a deep breath, trying to block out everything but the fire zinging in my veins. Then Leah spoke.

Her voice had lost all of its playfulness.

"Do you feel that heat, that burning energy deep in your bones?" I nodded, my eyes still closed. "Focus it. Latch on to a strong emotion; anger, pain, sadness, grief. Use them as a sort of conduit, let those emotions guide the Change outward. Let yourself feel the things you're trying to suppress. Let them out, and the Change will follow."

"Do you always have to focus on negative emotions to Turn?" I mumbled.

I heard a smile in her voice. "Not once you get the hang of it. Once you learn how to control Phasing, you can do it at will, no depressing emotional inspiration needed."

I tried to do as she said. I had plenty of negative emotions swirling inside of me to chose from. Anger at my family, the painful memories of the past two weeks I spent wishing I was dead, the crushing loneliness I'd felt for so long. I latched onto anger, the easiest to deal with. They'd left me. Everyone always leaves. My mother, my father, my brother, my best friends. I started to pant, sweat beading on my brow. They lied. Everyone always fucking lies. They all knew what was happening to me. They smiled in my face, all the while knowing that I would turn into a monster. They disregarded me, left me to flail through the pain of Changing alone. How could they keep this from me? My fists clenched at my sides, shaking violently as I got lost in my fury. Why couldn't they just tell me? Did they think that little of me? Why couldn't they just _be there._ How could they all treat me the way they had? How could they-

The scorching in my veins suddenly exploded outward, and with a throbbing pang in my bones I was Phasing, my breath leaving me in a huff as I landed on all fours.

Leah was looking remorsefully at the scraps of clothes under my paws. "Dammit. I probably should have told you to strip first."

 _It didn't hurt as bad this time._

I tried to speak, but of course all that left me was a bunch of grumbles. I heard Leah congratulate me, but I got quickly distracted looking over myself. I was still fascinated by the caramel and cream colors splattering across my body, by the two toned tail swishing behind me. I turned in a tight circle, trying to get a better look at it. My long legs got tangled in one another and I toppled over myself and onto the grass. I was sure I looked silly but I didn't care, I heard Leah chuckling but I ignored her. Why was my fur so long and shaggy? When my brother and the backstabbers came after me their coats weren't nearly as fluffy as mine seemed to be. Why were my paws so big? Was I like a puppy? I raised a tentative paw and saw long, razor sharp claws resting just beneath my fur.

 _Badass._ I grinned to myself.

"Alex, focus." Leah was smirking now. I turned my head up at her, my left ear flicking reflexively when she said my name. "Good job kid, that didn't take long at all."

 _Why didn't it hurt as bad this time?_

Damn, I wished she could hear me. Did the the telepathy thing work when we weren't Phased?

 _No._

My mind blanked. I looked at Leah in question, and then all at once remembered that I wasn't alone in my head. There were two others that I had to share it with now when I was in this form.

 _Only when we're Phased at the same time._ The voice said quietly.

It was weird, it was like Josh was right beside me. But I knew that he wasn't by the blurred flashes of trees I saw when I focused on his mental voice. He was running through the forest, and through his mind I could hear bits and pieces of other voices as well, directing him; the other wolves.

Fury shot through me hard and fast, my ears flattening against my head of their own accord. I didn't want to speak to either he or Tris, like ever. I didn't want shit to do with them at all, but if we were stuck like this I had no choice. I wished I could push them out of my head the way I'd done with the others, push them away like they'd done with me. At least this way they could understand just how much I hated them both.

 _You hate me now?_ I didn't want to feel his sadness, but I did.

"Alex." Leah pulled me out of my head again.

My first reaction was to respond verbally, but I caught myself. When my eyes focused on her again she continued.

"I want you to Turn back now."

 _How the hell am I supposed to do that?_

 _You just-_

 _Nobody is fucking asking you!_

I growled, and Leah widened her eyes at me slightly.

 _Mind your own fucking business, Uley. This doesn't change anything. You and Lake are both still dead to me._

I felt more than heard him sigh. I turned back to Leah and still pissed, and feeling like an idiot, tilted my head at her like dogs did in those cute videos when they were confused. She understood.

"Try to slow your heart rate." She leaned back on her hands, looking up at me as she continued. "Take a deep breath, try to will yourself to relax. Imagine yourself, I don't know, zipping up in a jacket."

 _What?_

She seemed to see my puzzlement, because she continued with a roll of her eyes. "Okay, you know when you've just come in from a cold day, and you're sweating under your coat and when you unzip yourself you feel so much better? You can imagine Phasing that way, letting the heat out. Now imagine zipping _up_ the jacket, covering your fur and claws with skin."

 _That is the stupidest shit I have ever heard._ I grumbled, and felt Josh's silent agreement.

"It's stupid I know, but just try it." She waited, and so I tried.

I used her stupid jacket metaphor, imagining my fur and fangs and claws being tucked in and zipped up inside of me, and felt a jolt of pain as my bones reshaped themselves again. I heard Josh's mumbled thought just before I was myself again.

 _I'll see you tonight, Alex._

And then I was human, and naked, and lying on wet grass. Leah looked pleased with herself. Before she could speak I sat up quickly, my hair a wild black tangle, not sparing a thought about my nudity.

"What's happening tonight?"

Leah closed her mouth, her look turning understanding.

"So that's what all the grumbling was about, you spoke to one of your boys?"

"They're not my boys!" I immediately snapped, fire racing down my spine.

"Whatever, relax." Leah rolled her eyes.

I plucked a leaf from my head, my anger leaving me just as quickly as it came. "Can I have some more clothes, now?"

Leah laughed. "There'd be no point. You have to Turn again."

"Yeah, how many more times are you going to make me do that?"

She rose with a sigh, stretching her arms over her head as she did.

"I'm not sure yet. This is the first time I've been allowed train a new wolf, I'm not exactly warm and welcoming. I'm kind of winging it."

I groaned and rose fluidly to my feet as well.

Leah laughed. "Aren't you the least bit embarrassed? You're ass naked."

"No." I crossed my arms under my chest and shrugged. "I never saw the point in being bashful."

"Jacob is sure to love that." She snorted. "Phase."

"What's happening tonight?"

"Council meeting. I'll brief you later. Phase, again. Now."

I bit down a growl, dropped my hands to my sides, and tried to imagine myself unzipping a stupid fucking jacket.

* * *

 **Next chapter we get the council meeting, and all of the wolves from both packs will be in attendance. It's gonna be a doozy. I appreciate all follows, favorites, and reviews, and thank you again for taking the time to read!**


	22. Twenty Two

**Hello lovelies, it's been a while. Though not nearly as long as last time. Thank you, as always for your patience and your time. Please continue to stick with me and this story, I promise I will try to make it worth your time! All reviews, follows, favorites are greatly appreciated!**

 **Twenty Two - Tris**

She was late. It was already moon up, and everyone was gathered around a huge bonfire on a cliff top. Billy, Old Quil, and Sue sat at the head of the group, the wind coming off of the water behind them ruffling their hair. Someone had taken down a large tree trunk for the Elders to sit on. Billy had parked his chair beside it and spoke lowly to Sue with a small frown on his face.

Tris wondered if the packs had separated themselves intentionally; Paul sat beside of Sam on one side of the fire. Quil, and Seth sat on the other beside Jacob. Emily sat on a fallen tree behind Sam's pack, slightly raised above the wolves seated on the ground. Sam was leaning back comfortably against his imprint's legs, his face impatient. Tris quickly looked away from the two, a small twinge of envy twisting his stomach. Bella sat alone on a log behind Jacob's pack, looking paler than usual and extremely uncomfortable. Her wide eyes darted in every direction, meeting Tristan's own twice. She'd smiled nervously at him, but he hadn't returned the gesture. He and Joshua sat a bit apart from the packs, in the dirt like the rest of the wolves, but side by side across the bonfire from the Elders. Leah was nowhere to be seen or smelled, and neither was Alex.

Where the hell was she?

Tris' foot tapped harder against the damp earth.

"I wish you'd stop shaking your leg." Josh leaned over to whisper to him. "You're giving me anxiety."

"She was supposed to be here half an hour ago." Tris hissed back, his hazel eyes flicking around to the others, hoping he wasn't overheard.

But of course he was; there was no privacy around a bunch of super hearing wolf people.

"Count on Leah to hold up the meeting." Paul sneered, flicking his glare from Tristan to the others. "You should have let me train your sister first, Jacob. Bet I could whip her into shape faster than Leah ever could."

Jake snorted, his look unamused. "I doubt that."

The Alpha's eyes shifted to the trees behind the two boys sitting in the dirt, and then all the idle chatter died down as they too caught onto the sound of approaching footsteps. Tris looked over his shoulder along with the packs just as Alex broke through the tree line, her chin up and her eyes unafraid. She wore the old pair of oil splattered jeans Tris knew she used when tinkering with their dirt bikes and a dirt smudged black sports bra. Her feet were bare. Her skin was covered in a layer of sweat and her hair was a wild, black halo on her head, bits of leaves stuck in the tangles here and there.

Leah exited the forest behind her, her hands resting on her hips and a pleased smirk plastered on her face.

Everyone watched as the youngest, and smallest, new wolf stopped in her tracks. The fire light reflected in her eyes as she glanced around at them all with a scowl, the brown suddenly hardening before she stomped forward. Tris tried desperately to catch her eye, but she brushed past him without blinking, a determined set to her jaw. She strode past all of the watching wolves, ignoring her father and the other Elders, Emily and Bella, as she went to stand directly in front of her older brother. She glared down at him silently for a moment, and just as Jacob opened his mouth to speak she cocked an arm back and smashed her fist in the center of his face. Everyone gawked at the Alpha's exclamation of pain and the undoubtable crunch of bones.

"Dammit, Alex!" Leah sprinted to the other girl, grabbing her roughly around the arm and pulling her away from her brother.

Jacob glared at his sister's back, the blood flow already slowing from his broken nose. He brushed off Bella's worried, outreached hands and reset his nose with a wince before it could heal improperly.

Paul erupted in laughter, Sam and Old Quil glowered disapprovingly.

Leah shoved Alex onto her butt on the ground beside Tris, her look much less irritated than the palest wolf thought it should be. She barked at Alex lowly to, "Stay." and Tristan was shocked when his best friend growled lowly at the woman, but didn't move. She instead pulled her knees up and rested her arms on them, her look angry but satisfied as Leah went to sit on Jacob's right side with an annoyed look on her face.

Alex must have felt Tristan's hazel eyes burning into her skull because she spun her head over to glare at him and bare her teeth. Tris quickly averted his gaze before he ended up with broken bones next. He knew how bad her temper was _before_ she'd Turned, no way in hell was he testing her patience right now. Josh fidgeted uncomfortably on his other side.

Billy cleared his throat, pulling everyone's eyes from both of his glowering children.

"The council meeting will now start. This will be the first for some of you, and so I will explain how our meetings proceed." He said in his deep, rumbling voice. "We gather like this for one of two reasons, when new wolves have joined our ranks, or we are faced with a threat. Unfortunately, this time we have the task of both training our new brothers -and sister- and preparing for war."

There was a strange hush from the packs, every eye trained on Billy Black. The only sounds were the crackling of the blazing fire and the distant rustle of animals scurrying around in the forest behind Tristan. Billy met each of their eyes, and when those dark browns met his own he felt something strange from the old man. He was not a wolf, but there still was a strange power to him, something that had Tris leaning forward with the rest of the packs, waiting to hear his next words.

"Cold Ones have been back in the area for quite some time now, and while it is not ideal, we have had an uneasy peace with the Cullens." His eyes flicked momentarily to Bella. "When they first returned we renewed our treaty with them, which stipulated that if they stay off of our lands, and they do not hunt human beings, we do not kill them. They have abided by this agreement, but they have also attracted other vampires to this area, the hunters that went after Bella Swan last year for example. Those vampires caused more of our people to Change into Spirit Warriors, and because more have recently been here our new brothers and sister awoke their wolves as well."

"But this time it's different." Sue spoke up. While Billy's voice was soft and compelling, Sue Clearwater's was clear and commanding. Tris felt his spine straighten instinctively at her voice. "The last time Leeches came into this area there were three, and only one lingered here and was taken care of. The Cullens hunted and killed a second, and stupidly let the third get away. And now the third has returned, seeking to avenge the death of her mate."

"Victoria." Jacob growled dangerously, the drying blood on his face black in the fire light.

Bella visibly shivered.

"Yes." It was Old Quil this time. Tris had tried to speak to him when he'd first arrived, but the old man had just scowled at him and refused to shake his hand. Tris had rolled his eyes, still not understanding what he'd ever done to offend the Elder so deeply. Even now, Old Quil avoided his gaze as he spoke. "And from what most of you have gathered, she has not come alone. You have caught multiple scents along our territory lines, indicating that the red headed vampire has more of her kind working with her. Even now, we are not able to rest. Those of the packs not here are patrolling the lines, keeping the blood suckers from entering our land."

"Who killed the woman's mate?" It was Alex who'd asked. Tris glanced over at her in surprise and saw that her hand was raised tentatively, her mouth twisted. Of course she wouldn't know this information yet, and when she found out just what the Alphas wanted them to do Tris was sure she would blow a gasket.

"The Cullens." Her father answered carefully. "And you don't have to raise a hand, Alex. This is an open discussion."

"That's a first." She scoffed bitterly but lowered her hand. "Anyway, if these vampires are the ones who killed this woman's mate, why the hell are they trying so hard to get into the Rez? Why not just go after Doucheface and his family?"

Everyone but Jacob flicked their eyes to Bella, whose face was a pale shade of white, brown eyes huge and guilty.

"They're after me." The human spoke quietly, but no one missed her whispered words. "Victoria wants to kill me because Edward killed James, she wants to hurt him through me."

There was a pause and then Tris felt his side explode in heat. Alex was trembling at his side, her hand and feet blurring and a low rumble coming from deep in her chest. When she spoke again her voice was thick and blocked by the elongation of her canines.

"So why the fuck are you here?" She snarled at the girl. "Why would you come here, knowing that those monsters are on your tail? Why do we have to clean up your mess? Why would you risk us? Why don't you just give yourself to her and _save us all the trouble?_ "

There was a deafening growl across the bonfire, and Tris felt the hair on the back of his neck instinctively stand on end. It was Jacob, glaring furiously at his little sister, who didn't back down from his silent challenge in the slightest. The other wolves, Tris and Josh included, shifted nervously as they stared one another down, their snarls getting louder the longer they held each other's eyes. The memory of Jacob and Alex rolling in the dirt flashed in Tris' mind, the two snapping at each other with teeth that could cut through bone, and he forced down a shiver.

Jacob's clenched fists started to tremble, but Alex was already a blur at Tris' side. The heat she was exuding was stifling, and Tristan was two seconds from moving before she Phased on top of him when a voice like a whip distracted Alex from her anger.

"Knock it off!" Sue snapped. "Jacob, put your teeth away. Alex, take a deep breath and _listen."_

Both wolves were brought up short, their trembling stopping and their almost identical brown eyes flicking from one another to the Clearwater Elder. Sue's face, strikingly similar to her daughter's, was twisted with impatience. When she saw she had their attention she huffed and turned back to the packs, her tone stiff.

"Protecting human beings is your mandate. It is why you were Changed, it is in your blood." She said clearly, her voice carrying across the expanse of the cliff top with little effort. "If humans are in danger, it is your job to protect them if they are on our land, no matter if they are family or complete strangers. Or if they got themselves into the mess in the first place."

Her eyes shifted to Bella as she finished her small speech, her eyes black fire. Though Alex's low growling didn't cease at Tristan's side, her trembling stopped and she didn't say anything else.

Billy cleared his throat. "So we watch. And we wait. The Cullens have left Forks, drawing the red headed vampire away. We are to keep the companions she left behind from entering our land at all cost, to keep them from hurting Bella or any other humans in the area. We are, in a way, working with the Cullens until we catch and kill these leeches. They have promised that in exchange for our assistance, they will consider relocating-this time for good."

" _Consider?"_ Paul sneered, his face curled in disgust. "After all of the bullshit they put us through there should be no _consideration_. We shouldn't even be helping them, if you ask me."

Billy sighed wearily, and Tris knew it was because the elder had had this argument with the volatile wolf on more than one occasion. He noted when Alex sat up a bit straighter at Paul's tone.

"Our ancestors thought the Cullens were peaceful enough to share this area with us, and they have not broken that treaty. Until they do, we will not force them ou-"

"I say we take out the new bloodsuckers and then off the yellow-eyed clan next."

No one acknowledged when Bella stiffened.

"Paul, we cannot start a wa-"

"It's not like you're the one fighting old man!" The wolf snarled.

Tris felt fire ripple against his left side. The Alphas glared at Paul, but it was Alex whom he gave his attention to when she spoke up in a soft, dangerous voice.

"Cut my father off again, and I will rip your tongue out through your ass."

She didn't yell, she didn't glare, at the older and much larger werewolf. Her voice was just loud enough to hear over the crackle of the bonfire, and her eyes were clear of mindless rage and full of promise.

Paul's top lip curled over his fangs. "Well aren't you adorable?"

"And deadly serious." Her smile sent a trill of fear down Tris's spine.

"I've got twenty on the newbie." Quil mock whispered, trying not so subtly to lighten the mood.

"I'll take that bet." Sam responded across the fire with a tight smile, his eyes never leaving Alex.

"Thirty says she makes Paul eat his own tail." Josh murmured on Tristan's right.

Paul finally looked away from Alex's blank stare with a scoff. Sue spoke, quieting the tense chuckling that had ensued.

"If you're all finished, this council meeting is over. Bella is to stay at Young house for the duration of her stay in La Push." She met Sam's glare then with one of her own, daring the Alpha to object. When he didn't she continued. "It will be easier to keep her safe from your base. The pups will remain at the Black house when they are not patrolling or with an older pack member. Having the three there will make it easier to monitor them, and reduce the damage of training them to one area."

Tristan's spine stiffened, a different, queasy, sort of trill going through him at the thought of living under the same roof as Alex.

"What about school?" Said girl questioned, her eyes wide in disbelief and fury.

"You have more important things to worry about right now." Old Quil grumbled.

She shot the old man a glare that could kill.

"The semester just started!" Her arms shook. "I'm not dropping out."

"When your Alphas deem you able enough to be around humans, and the current threat is dealt with, you may return to school. Though it looks to me as if you have quite a bit of training ahead of you before you learn to drop your petulant act, and learn to control yourself." The Elder frowned at her, the wide eyes behind his glasses on her trembling arms.

She growled loudly at him before she stood. She held the old man's stare for a tense, uncomfortable few seconds before she turned her eyes down to Tristan. The brown color that he had always associated with dark chocolate was cold and hard in a way that wasn't familiar to him.

"Your grandfather is an asshole." She said lowly.

Tristan's eyes furrowed in confusion, until he followed her eyes back to the bespectacled Elder across the flickering fire. The old man's eyes were even larger, if that was possible, and his face was flushed a deep red. Tris distantly heard Alex take off into the trees behind him, then heard Leah curse before taking off after the girl. The remaining of the gathering were stunned into silence. When Old Quil Ateara's eyes finally met his own, nose long and slightly upturned in a familiar way that made Tris sick, his world stopped.

 **Ok, I know Alex has been acting like a bitch, and I know some of my readers don't like the way she's behaved but she is a flawed character. Our girl has hella issues she has to work through, and she has to learn how to forgive those who hurt her and to stop trying to hurt those around her in return. But anyway! Let me know what you guys think of the new chapter! I know it's a bit short, but I'm editing the next and hopefully I'll have it up soon! XOXO**

 **Ps: I know I said in the previous A/N that the whole pack would be at the meeting but once I thought about it, it didn't make much sense concidering what the packs are up against.**


End file.
